


Iced Caramel

by Fox_155



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Eventual Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, will update tags and ships, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Luhan came to Korea to run away from his family. Zitao tried to make Luhan see, that Omegas could kick ass and look fabulous at the same time, and Minseok just found the exchange student cute, who blocked his scent and broke fingers when called pretty.





	1. Chapter 1 - Jet-Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Seoul, SK, but with creative liberties regarding university system and the campus, since this is a complete fantasy AU.
> 
> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> There's implied mpreg in this, as it's set in an A/B/O universe, so don't read if you don't like that.  
> There'll be smut in later chapters, thus the rating, but all with mutual consent.
> 
> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

Luhan carefully dabbed the cream along his neck, making sure to really work it into the skin, before turning his attention to his wrists and proceeding to do the same there. Once satisfied, he gently fanned the moist patched to make it dry faster and avoid both reducing the effectiveness by wiping some off, and getting his clothes gross and dirty with it.

“Green or blue, what do you think, Lu-Ge?” his roommate asked, staring in their mirror and holding two shirts in front of himself.

“Blue.” Luhan shrugged, and started to look for his jeans of the week he had dropped somewhere in the room the evening before.

“You didn’t even look. I’ll take the green one.” Zitao held the green shirt onto his bare torso, checking how it worked with his white, ripped skinny jeans. Luhan avoided looking at the other. The ugly head of jealousy raised its head in his stomach, as he quickly pulled his own clothing over his head to cover a vast expense of ribs that kept stubbornly sticking out no matter how much he tried to up his calorie intake, or add more crunches at the gym.

“Why are you even asking me, Taozi?” Luhan asked, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Because I am trying my best to school your eye for fashion. So you, maybe, one day dress yourself to your best, too, instead of… wearing… that.” Zitao wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Gee, thanks.” Luhan chuckled. Beige was no one’s colour, even he was aware of that. So, the majority of his closet was beige clothes. Perfect to blend into the background without even having to try.

“Seriously, Ge, just a nice pair of skinny jeans and some brighter colours and there’d be people lining up for a date with you.” Zitao lamented.

“No thanks, I look like my legs are sticks in skinny jeans and brighter colour make me seem even more like a girl, and I really can’t vouch for anyone’s safety, when they ask me, if I am one.” Luhan faked gagging.

Zitao frowned.

“Your legs are fine. Okay, a bit skinny, but your butt isn’t that bad.”

“Wow, not that bad, huh? What a compliment.” Luhan dramatically placed his hand on his chest and rubbed away a fake tear.

They bickered, while getting dressed and Luhan meticulously made his bed, so the blanket and pillows were perfectly straight without a single wrinkle and looked nice and fluffy. Zitao had tried sitting on it the first day, but swore to never do it again, when Luhan had barked at him with shining blue eyes and his fangs out.

Lucky for Luhan, it hadn’t been enough to scare off his roommate for good.

 

“At least let me do your hair, Ge. This is a special occasion!” Zitao whined and Luhan just let the younger do as he pleased. It wasn’t like he could say no to that adorable pout, anyway. He may or may not be wrapped tightly around Zitao’s finger, just like about anybody else from their make-shift pack and probably every other person the Omega knew.

Zitao didn’t only have Omega charms and used them well, he was just such an adorable person to begin with, after the initial misconception that he looked scary with his tall height and resting bitch face.

So, Luhan allowed himself to be manhandled onto Zitao’s diverted desk chair turned beauty vanity chair and held still.

“Oh, Ge, your hair is naturally light? I can see roots!” Zitao squeaked in excitement, as he gently brushed through Luhan’s hair. The other squinted into the mirror carefully, staring at the offending body part. Hair would keep the colour of the wolf’s coat, even in human form.

Grey or brown were the most common shades, but there were white and black wolves as well. Luhan’s wolf had shiny caramel brown fur with a darker belly, meaning his arms and legs had light hair on one side, darker on the other. Not that there was a lot of hair on his body to begin with.

“Yeah, but it looks dumb and girlish.” Luhan muttered. There was a hint of lightness at the bottom of his hair. Why did his body even grow protein strands from his head? It was only a bother, having to dye and cut it all the time.

“I don’t mean to say I understand why you hate being cute or girly so much, but I’m sure it suits you really well. The dark makes your face look hard.” Zitao gently commented and started putting a bit of wax in Luhan’s short strands of hair, making it look effortlessly styled, instead of just randomly sticking from his head, like a brush.

Luhan was perfectly aware it wasn’t a very flattering cut, nor a very flattering colour. That was why he wore it.

“Good! I want it to look hard.” Luhan replied simply and enjoyed the small tugs on his hair, as Zitao silently went on, pushing hair into the direction he wanted it to, making it flatter on some parts and fluffier at others. After a few more concentrated stares at it from all angles, he declared his master piece finished.

Luhan had only known the other Omega for a week, ever since they moved into the international students’ dorm together in Seoul, South Korea. Apart from being adorable and cute, he was also very confident in his skills regarding all sorts of fashion and make-up.

“Thanks, Taozi.” Luhan said, as he judged his appearance. He preferred not to make himself look better, but what Zitao had done to his hair was fine. An Alpha would style his hair like that. So, it would do for Luhan.

“Any time. And I really mean it, Ge.” The Omega chirped and cleaned up his desk from countless beauty products he had used and thrown on there.

He looked perfect, his already amazing skin now spotless, eyebrows perfectly arched to frame his dark eyes, that he had enhanced with a hit of eyeshadow. His hair was long on the top, the light grey apparently done in a perm of some sort – Luhan had zoned out during Zitao explaining the procedure to a very impressed Yixing and very confused Kris – and fell over his forehead in soft strands.

Luhan checked his phone, finding a WeChat notification from Yixing.

_We are waiting in front of your dorm, are you coming? :)_

_The guard was glaring at us, so we’re outside now. :(_

The time stamp was 2 minutes ago, so Luhan didn’t worry about the two yet.

“Clean up later, Xing and Kris are waiting outside.” Luhan announced and pocketed the device.

Zitao flung a yellow jacket over his green top, looking like a paradise bird now, and followed Luhan out the door. The lock closed with a beep and the Omega once more admired Korean technology. Keys were so yesterday.

“Ge, check the back, does the shirt fall nicely?” Zitao requested, as they headed for the elevator. Luhan let himself fall behind the other Omega and stared at the shirt in puzzlement, wondering what to look for.

“Yeah, looks good.” He announced, pretending to know what he was doing.

Zitao apparently bought it and they entered the elevator and headed to ground level, the only floor you didn’t need a passcode for. Entrance restrictions were a bit extreme in their house, because it was used for both human and wolf international students.

Since most female wolves were Beta or Omega, but Alphas and Omegas could have their hormones and instincts go a bit haywire around each other, the male Omegas were put into this house alongside the girls, while the female Alphas were with the male international students in the international house in the next block down the street.

And since any student of the other gender even setting foot on the wrong floor apparently already meant the end of the elite university status Korea University held, possibly also the end of the world, there were a ton of security restrictions.

Yixing and Kris were in front of the house. Kris busy on his phone and Yixing staring into nothingness.

“Hi Kris-Ge, Xing-Ge!” Zitao rushed past Luhan, wrapping Yixing in a tight hug, before attacking Kris, who no longer fought the Omega and his hug attacks like he initially had, but stiffened in the Omega’s arms.

“Hi.” Luhan greeted, doing a mock salute with two fingers.

“Oh, Lu-Ge, you look so handsome!” Yixing beamed, looking at his hair.

“Right? I did it!” Zitao announced proudly, hooking himself over Yixing’s shoulders.

“You did so well.” Yixing praised and Zitao bathed in both the attention and the compliment. Luhan chuckled at the picture.

Wolves were social beings and it was important to have a pack, even if it was a make-shift one. Alpha, Beta and Omega instincts were a bit unpredictable, but if a wolf became lonely, they could get out of hand even easier, so, the university’s department responsible for wolves had arranged for the international students to be sorted into small groups that could easily form a pack bond, depending on common interests and upbringing, as well as the type of pack they came from.

And being introduced to other international students, apparently wasn’t enough for the committee responsible for the 10% wolves in the student body, so, today Luhan would have to get used to even more new people.

The three of them got moving, the Omega and Beta still clinging onto each other, while Luhan and Kris walked close enough without getting into a cuddling session.

“Does anyone know where we’re going?” Luhan asked after a few moments, since they seemed to blindly follow where Yixing and Zitao were headed and that couldn’t be a good idea.

“Oh, the dude who’s responsible for us send us a location, didn’t he?” Kris asked, pulling out his phone. Luhan watched the Alpha open an email and thought that huge-ass phones like the Note series only wouldn’t look like a tablet gone wrong in hands like Kris’, while his old iPhone looked like a toy phone for pre-schoolers.

Not to mention how the colours were blurted around a very concerning crack right across the screen.

But Luhan would hold his tongue. A few years ago, he would have been an asshole about it and made fun of Kris for not having the money to buy a brand-new phone every other week. But after the fight…

“Here. Neutral grounds, no other packs in immediate distance meeting up. I think it’s the main library, isn’t it?” Kris asked, turning his phone to Luhan and then the other two.

“Yes, it is.” Zitao confirmed. “I know where that is.”

 

They did arrive at the library only 15 minutes later, much to Kris’ surprise. Luhan had doubted Zitao knew where they were going, too, but he hadn’t been dumb enough to voice it and as a result have a pouting and whining Omega hang off his arm.

“How are we even supposed to recognise the others?” Luhan asked Yixing, looking around. Other students walking past with clear bags, the only type allowed inside the library. Some looked dead tired, others annoyed, some indifferent. Luhan didn’t even understand what they were studying for, seeing as it was the beginning of the semester, their own classes not starting until Monday.

“There’s supposed to be four of them, I don’t think they’ll be hard to spot.” Yixing assured and Luhan wrinkled his nose but nodded.

He started popping the case of his phone off and on, a nervous habit he was aware he had. But damn, there was no one around to call him out and he was beyond nervous.

“I’m so excited. Do you think there’ll be more Omegas? Betas? Alphas?” Zitao blubbered happily, wrapping himself around Luhan, the Omega the latest victim to the taller’s constant cuddling attacks. He patted the arm wrapped around his neck.

“I don’t have any skill in telling the future, Taozi, we’ll have to wait.” He told the other, who buzzed with nervous energy, not helping the knot in Luhan’s stomach at all.

He knew he was difficult to deal with. It bordered on miraculous that the three Chinese wolves he had gotten paired with put up with, accepted his very blunt and direct way of speaking, and respected his several quirks. But now he already liked Zitao, Kris and Yixing. He didn’t want to let them go, in case they liked the Korean wolves they got paired with, and he didn’t get along with them.

Zitao and Yixing seemed to simply like everyone, and Kris was awkward with Omegas, but generally a very laid-back person, who just went along with things. It was probably why the four of them worked as a pack. So, most likely, they’d get along with the Koreans as well.

Sure, they were encouraged to switch teams if something didn’t fit, the sooner the better. But Luhan had a lot of character flaws, as his family loved to point out, and one was getting attached easily, even when he knew he might get hurt.

Kris was still struggling with a whining Zitao, and Luhan and Yixing watched them bicker silently.

“I will forgive you, if you buy me coffee, Ge.” Zitao grinned and Kris agreed easily.

“If I didn’t think Kris had an obvious problem before, now I definitely would.” Luhan told the Beta, who nodded slightly.

“That’s what you get, if you never spend any time with actual Omegas. Zero resistance.” Yixing agreed. Luhan hummed.

“Guys, Kris-Ge is buying us coffee.” Zitao chirped happily.

“Wait, I never said I was going to buy for all of you!” The Alpha weakly protested and Zitao turned to him with wide eyes, full of hurt.

“Okay, I will buy for everyone.” Kris immediately recoiled and Zitao returned to beaming.

“You sure know how to get you way.” Luhan signed, well aware even he wasn’t immune to Zitao’s ways of getting himself spoiled rotten.

“Kris-Ge was being mean to me first.” Zitao announced.

Before anyone could argue how Kris’ doubts weren’t completely misplaced, when Zitao had been the one to text them, every time they met up somewhere during the last week and ask for additional directions, or needed Luhan to pick him up from a bubble tea shop outside campus he had found while exploring, but then didn’t know his way home, someone asked in Korean:

“ **Excuse me? I think we’re looking for you**.”

It was a group of four guys around their age, with various hair colours and Luhan very quickly picked up the scent of unfamiliar wolf, when they didn’t move away.

“ **Yes, I think we’re waiting for you, too**.” Yixing replied, the Korean rolling a bit awkwardly off his tongue.

Luhan eyed the one who had spoked. He would need to get closer to tell which scent belonged to which wolf, but he seemed to be in charge of the other three, and he was short and pretty. Luhan knew, how annoying it was for people to see your face and immediately reduce you to one trait, which was being pretty. He wouldn’t go ahead and do the same for a stranger.

After all, if the others relied on him like this, he had most likely good leader-ship qualities and proven himself capable.

“ **I’m Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you**.” He smiled politely, but didn’t extend his hand. Luhan already liked him well enough. Humans shook hands and he found it most curious, when wolves adapted the habit around their kind. If you wanted to actually greet someone, you’d scent them, if you were unfamiliar, you didn’t touch, end of story.

With the four of them each holding a pack bond, but wanting to merge, they’d have to take things slowly. The leaders of each pack would scent first, then the rest, or else someone might get territorial and aggressive.

For any wolf living in a city, switching pack and pack members was something that happened from time to time. So, it was important to learn the risks and the correct behaviour and parents would carefully educate their puppies on the matter.

Apparently, everyone seemed to know how to behave, which made Luhan relax a bit and also gave the new wolves bonus points on his mental sympathy-scale.

 **“I’m Park Chanyeol**.” The tallest of their group introduced himself. He grinned widely and remained standing where he was, too. Luhan immediately spotted the scar on his wrist, when he gave a small wave, though. He was a Beta or an Alpha, then, because their claim marks would be at that place, and had a mate.

Mated wolves generally settled down a bit. Luhan was perfectly aware of the urges you could get. It was more obvious and aggressive in Alphas and Betas, but he wasn’t a stranger to wanting to roll over and spread his legs. He used to be fine with it, but after the incident he didn’t want to remember, he no longer felt comfortable with himself anymore, including these feelings.

Luhan got snapped out of his train of thoughts by the next wolf introducing himself.

“ **I’m Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you**.” Another short guy chirped. His eyes curled cutely, when he smiled, as did his mouth. His soft eyes and mouth were contradicted by harsh lines of his jaw and cheek bones.

Luhan eyed the remaining wolf not introduced. He was tall and had broad shoulders, and his face had the sort of permanently pissed off expression Kris had. He got nudged by the one called Junmyeon and startled out of his brooding, now looking rather adorable.

“ **I’m Oh Sehun**.” He quickly introduced himself. His voice was soft and lighter than Luhan might have expected for a guy of his height. He seemed adorable. Luhan already wanted to adopt him, like he had with Zitao.

The Chinese wolves quickly introduced themselves and Luhan was glad to notice their interest not lingering on him.

“ **We’re actually an eight-person pack, but for now, there’ll only be the four of us, so it’s eve** n.” Junmyeon explained.

“ **That’s fine. Maybe we can meet the others later**?” Yixing suggested. There was eager nodding.

“ **That’d be great, I hope this works out**.” Jongdae agreed.

“ **I agree. I’m the Alpha of our pack, so you’ll understand I feel responsible for them and their safety**.” Junmyeon confirmed Luhan’s suspicion and took a small step forwards.

The meaning underlying was clear: Junmyeon didn’t know if they’d be aggressive, have different opinions, if there’d be fighting. He didn’t know how close their pack bond was yet, and if their Alpha was overly protective.

“Um, guys, who’s going up? Kris?” Luhan asked. Most of the time, a clear leader stood out from a pack and naturally took the Alpha position, sometimes Betas or Omegas would lead, too, but generally, it was Alphas. If there was rivalry, they’d fight it out.

However, Kris was a bit protective, but never pushed himself into the front, Yixing simply went with the flow and Zitao just wanted to cuddle everyone. Luhan himself was busy blending in with the background, or so he thought.

“No, not me.” Kris shook his head unhappily “You should go, Luhan.”

“What? No! I’m an Omega.” Luhan waved his hands in front of his chest.

“So, what? You can still lead a pack.” Zitao pouted.

“I’m not fit.” Luhan stuttered “And there’s nothing to scent on me, anyway.”

“That’s true, though.” Yixing cut in.

Luhan noticed that the other four guys were looking at them in puzzlement.

“ **You don’t have a leader**?” Jongdae said it like a question, but it really was a statement. Huh, so the other spoke, or at least understood, Chinese then.

Junmyeon blinked in surprise, when Yixing nodded.

“ **Oh, okay. Well, in that case… I’m not sure who to scent, maybe an Alpha**?” His eyes wandered to Kris, who looked the part, before scanning over the other three.

“ **Yeah, come on, Kris**.” Luhan encouraged and pushed the Alpha a bit. Kris finally complied, even though Luhan didn’t smell sweet, he was still an Omega and Kris was still his stiff, overly polite Alpha-self, when it came to physical contact with him.

The two stepped closer to each other, and the taller Alpha leaned down, so they both nosed each other’s necks, where the main scent glands sat. Luhan waited, popping his phones case on and off again. But there was no growling, no one jumped back and bared their teeth.

They pulled away from each other and Kris turned to nod at them and Zitao singed loudly in relief. Luhan patted the other Omega, who seemed more affected than he had noticed over his own nervousness.

The groups mixed and quickly turned into a mess of people sniffing each other’s necks.

Luhan ended up with Chanyeol, who was still smiling and leaned down for easier access. Luhan leaned in and sniffed, getting the information he needed.

“ **You block**?” Chanyeol asked. His scent had the musk, but lacked spice, Beta then.

“ **Yeah. I don’t feel comfortable with strangers knowing my gender**.” Luhan explained, not wanting to go into further detail. “I’m an Omega.”

Chanyeol glanced at his face, seeming to look for something, but never stopped smiling.

“ **That’s fine. Thanks for telling me, even though we’re basically strangers, too**.” Luhan blinked at surprise. This wasn’t the reaction he had expected, but he was thankful nonetheless. More than thankful, actually. He liked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol moved away, when Jongdae came over from scenting Yixing.

Luhan narrowed his eyes.

“Ah, you understand Mandarin.” He poked Jongdae’s chest.

“I take a class. I understand more than I speak.” Jongdae replied, obviously struggling with the tones, but getting the pronunciation correct mostly.

“Oh, it’s not bad at all!” Luhan admired. He knew how hard it was to learn a new language, after a finished Bachelor degree in Korean.

“Thanks. I was the one… **I suggested applying to Junmyeon-Hyung, because it sounded interesting and I thought I could learn more about China and teach about Korea in return. Win-Win situation**.”

Luhan nodded, before cocking his head, inviting the other to lean in and scent him. He was only a bit taller than Jongdae, and quickly had the scent of the Beta identified.

“ **I can’t smell anything**.” Jongdae stated, when they separated.

“ **Right. I usually block. I’m an Omeg** a.” Luhan repeated himself.

“ **Oh, I see. That’s fine, too, I guess.** ” Jongdae nodded. Again, no comment about how scent was important to wolves and he was being both selfish and unnatural for blocking it all the time. Half the wolves seemed fine to Luhan already, which was a relief.

They shuffled and Luhan found himself faced with the tall, cute kid from before. He seemed even younger from closer up and to his surprise, there was no scent, when Luhan sniffed close to his neck.

Sehun seemed surprised, too, his eyes wider, before breaking into a smile.

“ **There aren’t many people who block their scents**.” The taller’s voice was even softer now, obviously not wanting someone to eaves drop.

Luhan shrugged.

 **“I feel like I’m on a meat display when I don’t**.” it was the shortened, simplified, but still true story.

“ **Yes. I started doing it in high school, when others started following me and wanting me to accept confessions and letters and presents. Apparently, my scent is strong. When I block it, it’s much easier**.”

Luhan nodded, understanding the problem. Sehun was handsome, tall, broad.

“ **How old are you, Sehun? And, I’m an Omega, I think you should know, since we’ll hopefully become a pack**.”

“ **Oh. I’m an Alpha. And I’m in my first year**.” So, he was a year younger than Zitao, like Luhan had assumed based on his behaviour. Still growing into his instincts and adulthood. It was no surprise, he’d get a lot of Omegas and Beta girls running after him. It could be burdening, if you were shy, as Sehun seemed to be.

“ **How old are you?** ” Sehun asked, ripping Luhan from his thoughts.

“ **Ah, I’m 22 this year. I’m doing my Masters**.” Luhan grinned and Sehun gasped.

“ **No way! You’re my Hyung then, I thought you were my age, only a bit older, maybe! It’s just like with Minseok-Hyung, so mean**.” Sehun pouted. Luhan was definitely planning on adding him to his list of adopted puppies.

Junmyeon stepped next to Sehun, obviously done with the rest of Luhan’s pack.

“ **Hyung, can you believe it? Luhan-Hyung is the same age as Minseok-Hyung!** ” Sehun excitedly announced. Junmyeon looked at Luhan for a moment, having to look up a bit at the skinny Omega, before nodding.

“ **I’m younger than you, then**.” The Alpha told him.

Junmyeon’s scent was unmistakably that of an Alpha, but not in an overbearing way. Kris’ was even more subtle, but Junmyeon wasn’t the kind that screamed dominance and sex. It was pleasant.

Luhan liked the whole pack so far, no one had reacted badly to him blocking, though it made sense they’d be fine, if they had a member of their own, obviously freshly added, who did the same, and no one had called him pretty yet. Luhan really wanted this to work out.

The mess continued, when they started exchanging phone numbers. Luckily, Zitao, being the smombie he was, kept a cool head and even created a group chat immediately.

They split up afterwards. It made little sense trying to get to know everyone at the same time, and even with someone as laid back as Kris, the Alphas would have to get the aggression out of their system.

Luhan felt zero aggression, only lingering nervousness, as he joined Zitao, Yixing, Chanyeol and Jongdae to head for a café and have coffee and talk.

 

“ **I’m really trying to get the age hierarchy right here. So, Luhan-Hyung, you’re older than all of us, but Kris-Hyung and Minseok-Hyung, who isn’t even here, Yixing-Hyung, you’re the same as Junmyeon-Hyung and Zitao, you’re a year above Sehun, so younger than me and Dae**.” Chanyeol counted on his hand, when they were settled in a booth with menus. Luhan found himself squeezed between Zitao and Jongdae, Yixing and Chanyeol on the other side.

At least, the, obviously unaware of their own size, tallest two hadn’t both decided to try and fit on one wide with Luhan. The Omega was the first one to admit he’d fit anywhere, because he was skinny, with narrow shoulders, but it was still a bit of a tight fit.

“ **Yeah**.” Yixing nodded.

“ **I only understood half of that. Everyone, but Sehun’s older than me**?” Zitao asked, confusion on his face. Luhan confirmed it for him. The other Omega hadn’t learnt Korean for very long yet, even though he tried very hard. But Luhan could double as a translator on the side.

“ **So, let’s answer some boring questions. What are your fields of study? I’m doing a Bachelor in chemical engineering**.” Jongdae said.

“Chemical?” Zitao asked.

“Correct.” Luhan nodded absentmindedly.

“ **Doesn’t that hurt your nose**?” Zitao gasped.

“ **Right? That’s what I am asking myself on a daily basis**!” Chanyeol slammed the table, making Luhan jump and Yixing startle so badly, he threw the menu.

“ **I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!** ” Chanyeol was on his knees to rescue the menu immediately and Zitao rubbed Luhan’s thigh under the table.

“ **Please don’t mind our clumsy friend here. He means well**.” Jongdae signed.

“ **But to answer your question, Zitao, I really, really love chemistry. So, I just stuff my nose and suck it up**.” Jongdae gave the Omega thumbs up.

“ **I’m doing my Bachelor in Electrical engineering**.” Chanyeol announced, which was the last thing Luhan would have expected from the type of person the Beta seemed to be.

“That’s unexpected.” Yixing commented.

“Right?” Jongdae chimed in “You’d think he’d be way too dumb.”

“That’s mean. But yes.” Zitao nodded.

“ **Guys… are you talking about me? Dae has the look on that he wears when he’s being mean**.” Chanyeol full on pouted.

“ **Of course, we are, my loud friend.** ” Jongdae chirped.

“ **That’s no fair! I’m going to leave and check on the Alphas, if you’re continuing to be mean to me.** ” Chanyeol threatened.

“ **No** , **don’t.** ” Zitao immediately recoiled, reaching over to physically stop the Beta from leaving.

“ **Fine. But you have to translate Mandarin**.” Chanyeol sniffled and Zitao nodded eagerly. Luhan rolled his eyes. Like Zitao would be doing any of the translating.

“I **’m doing a Bachelor in Korean. I started doing history at home, but I didn’t like it. I asked my parents to let me go. I had to… convince them, but they said yes. So, I’m a first year**.” Zitao beamed.

Luhan bit his lips to hold back his laughter. His parents were probably just as much victim to Zitao’s charms as everyone else. Poor them. Letting your child go overseas, much less your Omega child, was quite a scary thing to do. For most parents, anyway.

“ **Don’t worry, your Korean will be top notch in no time with us, Zitao**!” Jongdae promised and the Omega happily nodded.

“ **I’m getting my master degree in Eastern Asian studies**.” Luhan chimed in.

“ **Ah, similar to Zitao, then**.” Chanyeol pointed out.

“ **I’m in medical school**.” Yixing added and earned confused stares.

Jongdae seemed to way for the hook, Chanyeol seemed to look for advice from Jongdae, then from Luhan and then from Zitao.

“ **But why are you doing that in Seoul?** ” Jongdae inquired, when Yixing calmly put away his menu, without offering a pun.

“ **It sounds really tiring to do it in a foreign language?** ” Chanyeol agreed, equally as confused.

Yixing smirked.

“ **Are you implying my Korean is bad?** ” Yixing teased and the taller Beta immediately started squirming.

“ **No! Not that bad, I was just, medicine is really hard.** ”

“ **I was just kidding, Chanyeol. I know pronunciation and grammar are a bit lacking**.” Yixing grinned.

Luhan watched in amusement, while Zitao whined how Yixing could be so mean sometimes, even when he seemed like such a thoroughly sweet person.

“ **It’s actually, because I got kicked out from my university, but I still want to become a doctor**.” Yixing nonchalantly explained. Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s jaw dropped.

Zitao and Luhan giggled softly, having reacted the same way, when Yixing had first told them.

“ **What? Why? Oh my god, you didn’t kill someone, right?** ” Jongdae screeched.

“ **How did you even get into Korea Uni then?** ” Chanyeol yelped.

“ **Relax, I didn’t kill anyone… or did I?** ” Yixing soothed, and Luhan felt himself shoved tighter into Zitao, when Jongdae looked for physical comfort. Chanyeol, on the other hand, slowly scooted to the edge of their bench, his big eyes widened in horror.

“ **He didn’t.** ” Luhan confirmed, ending the Koreans’ suffering.

Jongdae took a deep breath and Chanyeol, relieved from the tension, almost fell off his seat, since his body was no longer tensed up to bolt, should the need arise. The Beta caught himself on the table and sat back down next to an innocently smiling Yixing.

The thing about the Chinese was, that he looked extremely sweet, spoke cutely, especially in Korean, and seemed like a general ball of sunshine with a wide, dimpled smiled. So, everyone fell for his pranks, because no one would expect them from a guy like him.

“ **What did you do, then**?” Chanyeol inquired.

“ **Ah, nothing major, it was about using the lab without permission, when two packs got into fight and one of them got ripped open pretty bad. I wasn’t allowed to use it, even if he would have died. So, I still used it and he didn’t bleed out on the spot, so I don’t regret it**.” Yixing explained, like he had used the coffee machine and not saved a life.

“ **That’s just cruel, why would they kick you out for then**?” Jongdae wrinkled his nose. Luhan hummed in agreement.

“ **Rules are rules. And I luckily got accepted here, so I can continue on**.” Yixing shrugged and returned to his sunny smile.

“ **Oh, yes, rules are rules, you’d get along wonderfully with Junmyeon-Hyung. He loves rules**.” Chanyeol laughed.

“ **What are the others studying?** ” Luhan asked at the mention of the Alpha.

“ **Oh, Junmyeon’s doing law in his 4th year, exactly on plan, like a psychopath, and Sehun’s going to be a teacher for maths and physics**.” Jongdae explained.

“ **Kris’ doing a business Master.** ” Zitao added excitedly.

“ **He didn’t even study Korean, seriously, that guy just picks up languages** as he goes, **plus he has two Bachelor** degrees **already, it’s completely insane**.” Zitao lamented, throwing in some Chinese words into his sentence for good measure.

Chanyeol and Jongdae seemed to get the general meaning, though, and laughed along.

They fell into comfortable talk about their home cities and cultural differences they had noticed. Chanyeol and Jongdae made countless promises where they’d take them and which places were great for partying or for running with a pack.

The pack run was a tradition to help bond, however a bit hard to do in cities.

Not to mention, they’d only do it, if they passed the first stages of bonding and the other four Korean pack members would fit, too. In wolf form, instincts were stronger, the animal part of the mind overpowering the human. It was important to carefully plan a run, if it was meant to be beneficial for the pack bond. Else, it could backfire.

When the three Alpha entered the coffee shop about two hours later, looking a bit ruffled, but smiling, Luhan allowed himself to take his second small breath on relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know I still have a lot to learn when it comes to writing, and the pace is probably quite fast, as I struggle with that. Any comments are most welcome, including critism.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk   
> (I hope I didn't miss anything I needed to bold...)

The group chat hit off like a house on fire. Luhan considered muting it after not even 24 hours, because Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun and Zitao just spammed so, so much.

“Lu-Ge did you see the video Jongdae-Ge send just now?” Zitao asked, leaning over his food and gesturing to his phone screen.

“Why did he send a video, if he’s going to join us for lunch, anyway?” Luhan asked, but obediently watched the video of some girl group doing mischief.

“How do these two things even go together? Just because we see him, doesn’t mean we see the video, he won’t be re-enacting it.” Zitao shook his head.

Luhan just snorted into his noddle soup and decided he was getting too old for this shit.

“Anyway, I’m so excited everything is working out so well.” Zitao cheered.

“Yeah, me, too.” Luhan agreed. He didn’t want to discourage Zitao’s enthusiasm, but he was more aware that there were still another four people to meet and they had only gotten to know each other superficially. Before they had run together, Luhan wasn’t going to feel like anything was set in stone. Because it wasn’t.

“Lu-Ge, can I have a spoon to try? I never had that soup, I wanna know what it tastes like.” Zitao blinked at the other with puppy eyes.

“Sure, go ahead. How were your classes in the morning?” Luhan asked, pushing the bowl closer to Zitao and the other happily slurped a spoonful.

“Oh, this is delicious. It was fun. My Korean teacher seems really nice, and there’s a wolf girl and a lot of other Chinese, some Japanese and even Westerners.” Zitao told him, returning the soup.

“That sounds good. But don’t talk in Chinese to your classmates, that way you’ll hold yourselves back.” Luhan scolded.

“Sure, Ge. Only a little, maybe. And I’m writing with the others in Korean, too!” Zitao argued.

“Yeah, that’s very good.” Luhan praised and bit back the comment how Zitao’s messages were… very creative most of the time. Understandable, but messy.

“Right? I’ll get such great grades. I’m sure my dad will buy me that watch I wanted forever, if I do. Ah – perfect.” Zitao’s eyes glassed over and Luhan quietly munched on his noodles. He felt an odd mixture of jealousy and happiness for Zitao. Because his parents were so supportive and would spoil him, allow him to live his dream… and his parents… weren’t.

“Hello, my new Chinese friends.” Jongdae’s loud voice drowned out more of Zitao’s talking about watches. Luhan looked up from his soup to greet the Beta, but hesitated, when he noticed another person behind Jongdae.

“ **I brought Minseok-Hyung, with special permission from Junmyeon-Hyung**.” Jongdae chirped and Luhan couldn’t do anything but stare. His heart was thundering away and he knew he was being creepy by staring, but this Minseok was just so stunningly beautiful!

His hair was perfectly white and fluffy, falling over his forehead. There were sparkly earrings on both his ears and he carried himself with confidence, that made him even more beautiful.

“Hi, I’m Kim Minseok, nice to meet you.” The beautiful creature spoke in slightly accented Chinese with a light voice.

“Oh, your Mandarin is so good!” Zitao praised wide-eyed.

“Thanks, I’ve been studying for some years. Would you be okay with scenting?” Minseok asked and Zitao immediately cocked his head.

Minseok smelled so wonderfully, like home, like cosiness, like sweets and Luhan very reluctantly separated.

“You’re the one who blocks, Sehun told us about you.” Minseok pointed out the obvious, but he didn’t sound judging.

“That’s me. I’m an Omega, too.” Luhan replied, still basking in the lingering scent Minseok had. It was like being in a safe bubble.

“And you’re my age, aren’t you? I’m 22.”

“Yes, me, too.” Luhan confirmed.

Minseok full on beamed at him, then, and Luhan just stared, like the creep he was. His smile was a bit crooked and showed a lot of gums, and his eyes crinkled shut, but Luhan found himself captivated.

“ **Hey, I didn’t know you were meeting up here! Why didn’t you invite me? I’m hurt! I had to follow Jongdae's scent to find you!** ” Chanyeol’s loud baritone disrupted them and the Beta squeezed his table full of food between them, before looking for a chair.

“ **I wrote in the group chat**.” Zitao protested, scooting over to make room.

“ **So did I. You skipped our messages, Park Chanyeol, admit it! You traitor!** ” Jongdae hollered.

The three immediately started an argument that quickly shifted from ignored messages to girl group preferences and Luhan busied himself with eating.

“Are you rooming with Zitao?” Minseok asked, almost starting him, who was not expecting the Omega to talk to him.

“Yes, I am.” Luhan nodded.

“I’m rooming with our pack’s other Omega, too. Sehun’s with someone from another pack, and he sometimes complaints. I feel a bit bad for him, it really helps the bond to live together.” Minseok wrinkled his nose cutely.

“Yeah. Kris has his own room and Yixing’s with an American, who doesn’t speak any Korean yet, and Yixing doesn’t speak much English, so they’re just awkward.” Luhan chuckled.

“I was surprised to see how many wolves take part in the international program. I’d be scared to death by the idea. Moving city was change enough for my wolf.” Minseok admitted.

“Ah, I would have been, too, just a year ago.” Luhan shrugged. He mostly agreed with Minseok. How someone like Zitao would be so brave to just leave China behind was surprising to him.

“Kris doesn’t seem to have a connection to a specific country, though, having lived in many places, and Yixing puts his education over his personal comfort, but Zitao…” Luhan glanced at the beaming Omega.

“He’s just a free spirit. It’s interesting to see.” Luhan concluded. Minseok hummed, but didn’t seem convinced that was all. Luhan wasn’t looking to share his past, though.

“So, you’re doing East Asian studies?” the Omega changed the topic smoothly.

“Did these two gossip about everything we talked about the same evening?” Luhan asked, unsure whether to be proud or offended.

“You bet. We’re really close and talk a lot. And Chanyeol’s like an excited puppy most of the time already, but meeting knew people who might become his pack? He was unstoppable. I sat through two hours of voice mails from these two and Sehun. Even Junmyeon wrote a lot.” Minseok laughed.

“And I thought I was suffering from our group chat.” Luhan gasped.

“Oh, yeah, will I be added as an official member, since I met you already?” Minseok inquired.

“Hm. I’m not sure how your Alpha would handle it, so I’d rather not answer this.” Luhan bit his lip.

“Ah, since he agreed I meet you, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Minseok waved his hand. “Junmyeon sometimes needs a nudge in the right direction, anyway. Don’t let the **beagles** know, he luckily has those under control, but this is from one elder to the other.”

The Omega winked and Luhan needed to take a deep breath. He scolded himself for being so affected by the other Omega just because he was pretty. He absolutely hated it, when Alphas or Betas did the same to him, but right now, he was no better than all those rich kids he despised.

“Who’re the **beagles**?” Luhan asked, puzzled. Beagles were a breed of dogs… weren’t they?

“Oh, we call Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol the beagles, because they’re all very loud and very annoying, but also extremely loyal and caring, when they aren’t shouting and yelling.” Minseok explained.

“ **I’ve heard my name, but by someone who’s talking in Mandarin, again!** ” Chanyeol joined their conversation. “Are you badmouthing me, Hyung? Because Zitao promised translations and I will pick him up on it.”

“ **How do you want him to translate what I said, though? Repeat it?** ” Minseok asked, raising his eyebrows at the Beta. Luhan chuckled.

“ **Luhan-Hyung! What was he saying? If he said we stole his stack of beer last weekend for orientation, don’t believe him! We only took three, the rest was Junmyeon-Hyung, but no one believes us, because Hyung’s too serious to steal beer, usually. But he was super drunk, I swear it was him**.” Chanyeol whined, leaning onto Luhan, who stiffened under the touch.

“ **We didn’t talk about beer.** ” Luhan reassured, trying to seem natural.

He suddenly remembered the claim mark, though, when Chanyeol’s hand passed in front of his face and the darker skin was visible, and relaxed some. Chanyeol was not going to try and get into his pants, only to make fun of him later and leave him with a broken heart.

“ **Oh. Well, in that case forget what I said! And don’t tell Junmyeon-Hyung I said this**.” Chanyeol paled.

“ **Junmyeon already knows you’re trying to frame him.** ” Minseok deadpanned and Luhan found himself giggling at the Omega’s attitude.

“ **We’re not framing him, he really did it!** ” Jongdae yelled.

“What’s **framing** , Lu-Ge?” Zitao whined in confusion over the mess.

 

Luhan found himself in a fabulous mood over the afternoon. Minseok proved to be extremely helpful in keeping the spamming down, since the 2/3 of the so-called Beagles seemed to listen surprisingly well to him and Sehun and Zitao were only going with the flow.

He and Zitao cuddled onto the other Omega’s bed together in the evening, reading the chat together on Zitao’s phone and commenting together. Luhan found his wolf side extremely pleased by the skin ship and the other Omega’s sweet scent.

“Minseok-Hyung’s funny, isn’t he?” Zitao giggled.

“Yeah. And respected.”

“Hm. He has natural authority, I think.” Zitao nodded. “But I feel like he’d especially use it on Betas and Alphas, don’t you think? He was a lot nice to us.”

Luhan nodded, cuddling into the bed.

“I’m meeting with Sehun and Yixing for lunch tomorrow. Are you coming, too, Lu-Ge?”

“When?”

“First lunch break.”

“I’ll come, then.”

“Let’s ask the others, too.”

“That’s definitely not how you write that.”

“But it looks cute like that, doesn’t it?” Zitao grinned and Luhan decided that Zitao could definitely use the wrong vocal in the word, because he was just so damn cute.

Luhan snuggled the Omega closer and silently watched Zitao announce the lunch date.

 

The thing kind of escalated from there. When Luhan joined the table on which he spotted Kris, it wasn’t just a table, there were three tables and 11 people squeezed around them. Luhan stared around the group in disbelief, recognising Kris, then Yixing next to him, followed by Jongdae, a boy with a puppy-like face he didn’t know, Chanyeol, a tiny, wide-eyed boy, a tan boy with plush lips, who was sunk into himself, like he would rather be anywhere else, Sehun, Junmyeon, Zitao and Minseok, who grinned at him.

“Lu-Ge, look, everyone came!” Zitao hollered and waved for Luhan to sit with him. He chose Zitao’s left, so he’d be next to Minseok, rather than next to the Alpha, and dragged a chair over.

“ **After Minseok-Hyung met with you yesterday, the rest of the pack became curious. So, well**.” Junmyeon shrugged. Luhan put down his food, but didn’t sit yet, preparing to scent the three unknown wolves.

“ **Damn right we did! So unfair, that Hyung got to go first! I’m Byun Baekhyun**.” The puppy-faced guy introduced himself and passed Kris and the others, while Luhan closed in from the other side. Luhan was a bit surprised to find the other smelling very potently of Alpha, almost overbearingly so. He looked innocent and cute, but his scent spoke of a different nature, a perfect example that looks could be deceiving.

“ **Nice to meet you, I’m Luhan.** ”

“ **I already knew that. We all did. You’re the Omega Sehun now admires as his new idol**.” Baekhyun grinned. Luhan looked at the Alpha in surprise, who didn’t seem embarrassed by the revelation.

“ **Thanks, I guess?** ” Luhan stuttered.

“ **Of course, Hyung!** ” Sehun beamed excitedly over the table, looking even more like a puppy.

“ **Right, please don’t go into detail over how you understand each other for reasons us mere wolves who do not hide our scents cannot gasp**.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Luhan wondered if he meant his words to be offensive, or just put it that way.

“ **Just shut up, Baekhyun.** ” The tiny boy who had been next to Chanyeol slapped the Alpha up the head without hesitation, as he came up to them from behind Baekhyun.

**“I’m Do Kyungsoo.** ” The other introduced himself and Luhan immediately noticed the scar on his neck, when he revealed it for scenting. So, this was Chanyeol’s mate then? They’d surely have an adorable height difference. Kyungsoo was probably the only person of slighter build than Luhan in this pack, and much shorter.

The Omega smelled comforting, sweet, but not as wonderful as Minseok did.

“ **Baekhyun means no harm, but he’s got zero filter and poor skills in articulation. No one cares you block your scent, or Sehun, for that matter. Same goes for Jongdae and Chanyeol, they can be very straight forward. Speak first, think later**.” Kyungsoo muttered, as they passed the table of chatting wolves, so the shy tan wolf could scent Luhan as well.

“ **I’ll keep that in mind, thanks**.” Luhan replied, confident no one could hear him over the loud conversation.

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile before they turned to the new guy, who had gotten up, but was still busy making himself appear smaller. He wasn’t much taller than Luhan, to begin with. Luhan looked for a way to make the other more comfortable.

“ **Hi, nice to meet you**.” He softly greeted, not trying to get eye contact. Humans liked eye contact to appear confident, serious and trustable. Wolves sometimes recoiled from it, because it carried aggression.

“ **Nice to meet you, too, Luhan-Hyung. I’m Kim Jongin**.” The other said. His voice was deep and quiet, as expected. “ **I’m – um – I don’t like scenting with strangers very much**.” The wolf muttered and Luhan noticed Kyungsoo rubbing his arm.

“ **You’d rather not, then? Or would the wrist be fine?** ” Luhan asked carefully.

Jongin perked up a bit.

“ **Yes, wrist is fine!** ”

“ **We don’t have to do it, it’s not like you could get anything from me, anyway. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable without even getting any information.** ” Luhan suggested carefully.

**“Thank you, Hyung. But wrist really is fine**.” Jongin threw him a short smile that Luhan appreciated.

He was a Beta, with his scent of the sweet side, submissive Beta, then. Very rare and not recognised as a different gender from Beta in many packs.

Luhan would try and figure out how Junmyeon handled submissive Betas and if he could make Jongin any more comfortable. Being an Omega, he naturally craved other Omegas’ scents for comfort, even more so, since he was unmated.

A submissive Beta would get along with Omegas much better than other Betas, but their needs might not be recognised as such.

“ **Your smell is really nice, Jongin. Feel free to come to me for hugs, if you feel like it**.” Luhan offered easily, knowing the other would probably enjoy that, if he was anything like other submissive Betas he had known.

Jongin looked at him in utter surprise.

“ **Really**?”

“ **Of course**.” Luhan glance at Kyungsoo, who looked approving.

“ **Um, is it because of my scent?** ” Jongin whispered, eyes wide in fear.

“ **Well, yes, you’re a submissive Beta, aren’t you?** ” Luhan lowly replied, not wanting others to overhear, if Jongin was insecure about it.

“ **And don’t find it weird?** ” Jongin asked.

“ **No. It’s not weird at all! You need Omega hugs, Jongin, and I can provide them, end of story**.”

“ **You’re all really nice.** ” Jongin smiled timidly. “ **I was really scared of university, but now I meet so many understanding wolves here…** ”

 

Luhan found himself mulling over Jongin’s observation. It was true. Luhan hadn’t been scared per se, but he had held expectation, but now, he had only met understanding, nice wolves. Well, Baekhyun seemed a bit brash, but over the shared lunch, Luhan already started to understand what Kyungsoo had meant.

Minseok had tagged along with Luhan after lunch, and they crossed the campus in silence, both seemingly lost in thought. Usually, Zitao would be with him, but the Omega had ditched him for Junmyeon, who had had obviously developed idolisation for, like Sehun allegedly had for Luhan. It was cute.

“I heard you offered cuddle sessions to Jongin **.** ” Minseok mentioned, breaking their mutual pondering.

“Yeah. He seems to need cuddle sessions.”

“Aw, aren’t you going to offer to me?” Minseok pouted and Luhan did a double take of the other’s face. Zitao’s puppy eyes were officially beaten.

“You can join, too, of course! Don’t be silly, Minseok!” Luhan immediately sputtered.

“I want private cuddle session with you, though.” Minseok winked.

Wait. Was he flirting?

Minseok smiled and slipped his arm into the crook of Luhan’s, before the Omega could come to a conclusion.

“I bet your hair feels really funny, since it’s so short and brushy.” Minseok thought out loud.

“I bet your cheeks feel funny, because they’re so puffy!” Luhan snorted back.

“Oh, are we doing a duel? Because I’m sure I’ll win this!” Minseok’s eyes glinted.

“I’d rather not.” Luhan muttered. There wasn’t much to insult about Minseok, even the cheek argument seemed rather weak to himself. On Luhan, though…

There was a lot going wrong. There used to be a time, when he was considered the prettiest of the class and he’d bask in the attention. But now, he didn’t take care of his skin, no longer wore his expensive earrings or jewellery and his hair was no longer coiffed to perfection every morning.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it in a mean way. But your hair’s rather unusual, don’t you think? People always wear it longer, these days.” Minseok soothed.

“I guess. This is easier to maintain, though.”

“Oh, I bet it is.” Minseok chuckled and Luhan felt a bit better at that.

“You know, I thought you looked a bit like Sehun, especially since your hair is black, too. But now that I’ve known you for a bit, I think you’re not a black wolf.” Minseok smirked at him from the side.

“Why not?” Luhan ruffled his hair. He didn’t exactly keep his caramel fur a secret, since anyone running with him would see, anyway. But most people couldn’t tell. His hair was black, because it made his face look the harshest, creating more shadows on it and making the few angles stand out more, and because most humans had black hair. With the blocked scent, he passed as human.

“Because it’s not flattering on you, and if it were your natural fur, it wouldn’t make you look your worst, but your best.” Minseok explained, turning to face Luhan and walk sideways.

“Gee, thanks, you sure know how to make someone feel good about themselves.” Luhan rolled his eyes. Minseok looked intensely at him.

“You don’t need your looks to be able to feel good about yourself, Luhan. You’re a really kind wolf, and brave. You only said Zitao was brave to leave China. To me, all four of you are, no matter how you try to reason about it. But Omegas will always have to be a bit more daring, a bit more of everything, don’t they? You’re brave, Luhan.” Minseok smiled and Luhan had to blink. Minseok had put the words carefully, so that he didn’t have a single doubt about the Omega not being serious and speaking his heart.

And no one had called Luhan brave before. He almost stopped walking, his emotions overwhelming him. Minseok thought he was brave. Someone thought he was brave.

Luhan almost screamed in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I took some creative freedom. Thus, Minseok and Luhan will mostly speak in Chinese, because in headcanon is them both being fluent in both languages, but Minseok likes the exclusivity of Mandarin. 
> 
> This concludes the introductions, the next chapters will focus on actually building the pack bond and prossibly more. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's common knowledge Luhan's a Manchester Fan. Unfortunately, I only know basics about football, so please bear with me here.
> 
> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk  
> (I hope I didn't miss anything I needed to bold...)

“Good morning, Lu-Ge!” Sehun chirped and waved excitedly.

“ **Did you study Mandarin?”** Luhan chuckled, as they both fell into step next to each other.

“ **Did it sound alright? Zitao-Hyung helped me to surprise you.** ” Sehun asked bashfully.

“ **Really good.** ” Luhan confirmed. Zitao had tried to be subtle last night, when sending voice mails, but there was only one room, so there wasn’t much to block the tries of ‘No, Sehunnie, it’s the third tone, it goes down and then up.’

Sehun smiled happily.

“ **Thank you. I want to study Chinese now, too, so I can talk with you as coolly as Minseok-Hyung.** ” Sehun announced.

“ **Alright. If you need help, tell me.** ” Luhan smiled.

“ **Thank you, Hyung. I’ll ask you, or Zitao-Hyung.** ” They entered the coffee shop they were headed for. Luhan had a very weak point for coffee and unconsciously smiled, when he breathed in the aroma of fresh roast.

It helped him to not brood over Zitao giggling with Sehun. Because it really wasn’t Luhan’s business. But he felt protective over the Omega, even if the Alpha was cute and seemed like a good person. History had taught him to be careful when it came to the “dominant” gender.

“ **What are you getting, Sehun? Let me treat you.** ” Luhan offered.

“ **Thank you!** ” Sehun beamed and immediately began studying the menu that was hung over the counter. Not a single word of protest, that Alphas had to be paying and so on. Luhan smiled to himself.

They ordered and settled in the middle of the tables, which were mostly empty. It was the middle of the morning on a Wednesday, after all. Most students, who would frequent a café right out of campus, were in class.

“ **Chanyeol and Jongdae told me, you were studying to become a maths and physics teacher?** ” Luhan asked, when they had settled down.

“ **Yes, I am**.” Sehun nodded and started blowing his drink furiously, almost making the foam spill from the cup. Luhan immediately reached for a napkin, but Sehun noticed, and stopped before making a mess and looked at him sheepishly.

“H **ow come?** ” Luhan asked, putting the papers down next to his coffee.

“ **Well, it’s pretty boring. My parents are both teachers and the job is quite stable and good to combine with a family, because you don’t have to travel, usually, and there’s no a lot of business meetings at the evening.** ” Sehun scratched his neck.

Luhan supposed there was more, so he patiently waited for the Alpha to collect his thoughts.

“ **I want puppies, because they’re really cute, but I want to be there for them, like my Alpha mom was for me. And for the subjects, I love maths, and physics is a good combination, so that’s how I chose. Really boring, you see? That’s why I want to learn Mandarin now**.” Sehun’s eyes sparkled at the idea. Luhan wondered how long it would take him to realise it took a lot of effort to learn a foreign language.

Well, unless you were Wu Kris and just needed to listen to a TV show and suddenly be fluent.

“ **I don’t think it’s boring. You put in thought, didn’t you? Not a lot of Alphas care if they have time for puppies, but still have them.** ” Luhan took a sip of his coffee and was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t too bitter.

“ **Ah, Hyung, you’re too much**.” Sehun blushed a faint pink.

“ **Why did you choose to learn Korean? Oh, and you’re really fluent, almost no accent!** ” Sehun praised.

“ **Thanks**.” Luhan worked his brain to get a simple explanation without too much sappy and depressing details about his personal life he was definitely not ready to share with Sehun.

Sehun looked expectantly.

“ **My parents chose the Bachelor program for m** e.” Luhan said, trying to make it sound light-heartedly. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows.

“ **Don’t look so shocked! I’m sure you’ve heard of the new rich in China. Count my parents to be one of those.** ” Luhan explained.

“ **But… just because they have money, they chose what you study**?” Sehun gasped.

 **“It’s not uncommon. Aren’t all the dramas about rich kids fighting to live their dream? ‘No mom, I’m not living my dream, I’m living yours.’ Cue dramatic music.** ” Luhan joked and Sehun seemed to take it and smiled.

“ **True. I’m still surprised**.”

“ **If it helps you, my parents wanted to send me to Seoul University to get a business degree and then work for my dad’s company, which my brother is to inherit. But, as you can see, I’m not doing that.** ”

“ **Did you get dramatic music, when you told them, you were now going to live your dream?** ” Sehun teased.

“ **Unfortunately, I didn’t**.” Luhan pouted. He had gotten a lot of shouting, though, and a broken vase, so there definitely had been drama.

 

 

“ **Pass! Pass to me, Lu-Ge** ” Chanyeol yelled over the field. Luhan glanced at the Beta, but saw Sehun closing in on him and passed to Kyungsoo instead.

“ **Come on, guys why didn’t you block Soo?** ” Baekhyun hollered and rushed to get into Luhan’s path, but the Omega slipped away, when the other didn’t look his direction anymore.

Kyungsoo threw the ball back to Luhan, ignoring Chanyeol’s screams.

“ **Look at my mate! He’s so tiny, but he’s better than you two tall dorks. He’s just perfect, isn’t he?** ”

“ **Chanyeol, please shut up**.” Sehun yelled back and shoved Luhan, who was just making his throw for the basket, sending the ball off at the wrong angle.

Of course, he missed, but Chanyeol had miraculously made it to the front lines and pushed past Baekhyun, grabbing the ball and dunking it right through the hoop.

“ **7-2 take that, losers! Boom!** ” Chanyeol shouted and Luhan joined his taunting. Kris was busy yelling at his two team-mates and they circled up to high five.

“ **Stop calling me tiny, or no sex for a week.** ” Kyungsoo hissed, as he slapped Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in panic and Luhan swallowed back his uneasiness.

 **“But, Soo, I was just praising you, because Basketball is made for tall people, and you’re not.** ” Chanyeol yelped, as his mate stomped on his foot hard.

Luhan jerked away in surprise.

“ **That’s it. You can see how you get off on your own. Sorry Luhan-Hyung, I regret my life choices on a daily basis, when he’s behaving like a cave man.”** Kyungsoo signed.

“ **Don’t worry, no harm done. At least he’s not an Alpha. Imagine that.** ” Luhan laughed awkwardly.

“ **I don’t even want to. He’d be worse than Baekhyun, surely. We wouldn’t survive that**.” Kyungsoo shook his head, but smiled lovingly at the tall Beta, who was busy yelling at Baekhyun that it was his fault he wasn’t going to get any booty.

How it was Baekhyun’s fault, Luhan wasn’t sure. Then again, the last days had proven that things were usually Baekhyun’s fault, so suspecting him on chance wasn’t even that odd.

 

They ended up winning, because their mocking had triggered both Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s Alpha instincts to prove themselves capable, which really didn’t work in the team’s favour, since Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Luhan easily stopped solo advances. Even Kris’ scolding how basketball was a team sport didn’t help, especially, when Zitao joined to watch.

Luhan collapsed on the bench next to the Omega, sweaty and disgusting.

“Lu-Ge, you smell sweet.” Zitao whispered, passing him some water.

“Yeah, I can smell it on myself. Can’t help it, blockers don’t survive sweat.” Luhan answered, before chugging the whole bottle.

“ **Luhan-Hyung, you’re really good! Next time, you need to be on my team**.” Sehun whined and flopped onto the ground in front of the bench, taking a bottle of water from the six-pack Zitao had brought.

“ **We’ll see. Now, that you know I’m not useless, I’m sure everyone will want me on their team. I shall choose reasonably**.” Luhan grinned. Sehun pouted adorably.

“ **Three Alphas on one team is never a good idea. Why didn’t you think of that before?”** Zitao teased and handed water to Kris, who came over, too.

“ **I said so, but Chanyeol wanted to be with Kyungsoo definitely, and then Baekhyun didn’t want to be with them anymore, but with me, and Sehun wanted to be with Luhan, but Luhan didn’t want to be with two Alphas, because he said they’d get overly competitive and never pass him the ball, which is probably right, so here we are.** ” Kris signed.

“ **We need teams of four next time, then**.” Sehun nodded and a whiff of spicy Alpha musk reached Luhan’s nose. It was too strong to be Kris’. Even sweaty, he had a low-key scent, matching his calm nature. Must be Sehun’s then.

“ **Maybe we can play football, instead. I prefer football**.” Luhan got up and fanned his damp t-shirt.

Kris’s nose twitched, and Luhan immediately stopped, realising that he was stupidly spreading his scent more than necessary. He needed a shower and a new layer of blockers.

“ **In that case, you’ll be on your own against all of us, because else it’d be unfair.** ” Kris rolled his eyes. They actually had done that the first week, because Yixing couldn’t kick a ball to save his life and Kris’ eye foot coordination got lost on the long way, and Zitao was scared to be hit by the ball.

Luhan had wiped the floor with them. It had been so much fun. For him.

“ **Are you good at football? Minseok-Hyung is, too.** ” Sehun perked up in interest.

Minseok was interested in football? Luhan found himself oddly excited at the prospect of sharing his hobby with the other Omega.

“ **I’m a fan and like watching it. I’m not that good, though. These three are just hopeless cases**.” Luhan argued.

“ **Thanks, Lu**.” Kris drily commented, but didn’t deny it.

“ **We should play on the weekend, then**!” Sehun suggested “ **All twelve**.”

“ **Sure, why not. Could be good team buildin** g.” Kris agreed.

“ **But I hate flying balls**.” Zitao muttered, but was ignored.

Luhan glanced at his roommate, planning to finally get that shower he yearned for, but he found Zitao staring dreamily at Sehun, who was typing on his phone, probably asking Junmyeon for approval.

Luhan snapped his fingers in front of Zitao’s nose and the Omega startled.

“Stop staring or he’ll catch fire. I need a shower, come on, Taozi.” Luhan grinned.

“I wasn’t staring.” Zitao sputtered and jumped off the bench. Luhan took a whiff and picked up the Alpha scent he had connected to Sehun again. Interesting.

Luhan might have gotten uncomfortable, it if were some stranger’s, because Sehun did smell very tempting to his Omega nature. Not as heavy and explicit as Baekhyun, but much more aggressive than Junmyeon. It was the sort of Alpha Luhan would usually avoid. But Sehun had proven himself to be very affectionate and considerate. So, the scent didn’t bother Luhan how it would have, if he’d smelled Sehun upon their first meeting.

This was why Luhan thought scent masking was very helpful. He had gotten to know Sehun, despite his scent, others wouldn’t talk to Sehun because he lacked scent.

But still, scent carried information of a person. It was important to wolves.

And from the looks of it, Zitao’s wolf wasn’t as unaffected as Luhan’s.

They bid the others goodbye and finally headed for Luhan’s shower.

 

Luhan took his time to really scrub down and tried to get a wellness feeling. As much as that was possible in public showers. He returned to their room in his bathrobe and a towel around his head and was surprised to find Zitao busy braiding Kyungsoo’s hair.

“ **When did you get here?** ” Luhan asked, surprised. The other Omega was in sweatpants and a big tee, looking relaxed under Zitao’s ministrations.

“ **Oh, Luhan-Hyung**.” Kyungsoo blinked one eye open. “ **Zitao invited me, because he said my hair looks very… braid-able-ish-like**.” Kyungsoo giggled over the word-creation that sounded very much like something the other Omega would say.

Luhan looked at them, confused, but Zitao just beamed, before returning to braiding.

Kyungsoo had quite long hair on top and shaved sides, the colour a dark grey. The braiding did look pretty. Luhan used to sometimes braid his hair, when he was in middle school, because his classmates said he looked cute.

“ **Okay? How did you even get in here? They made a fuss about no outsiders allowed, when we moved in**.” Luhan pulled the towel off his head and ruffled it through his almost dry hair.

 **“Omegas can get in. You need to register with the security guy downstairs – done. You can do the same in out dorm**.” Kyungsoo explained.

 **“This is too complicated**.” Zitao signed.

 **“I was thinking about getting my hair cut the same way as you, Luhan-Hyung**.” Kyungsoo stared at Luhan’s short strands absentmindedly.

 **“What? No!** ” Zitao screamed in terror and pulled on Kyungsoo’s hair, who whined at the abuse.

 **“Like, really short, 1 cm or something? That’s be so easy to take care of.** ” Kyungsoo continued on and Zitao whined and started pouting.

“U **h… it is easy to take care of. But your hair is so… luxurious?** ” Luhan eyed the shining braids. It’d be a pity to chop them off.

“ **Don’t cut it, Kyung-Kyung.** ” Zitao begged.

“ **I’ll not go ahead and run to the next barber, Zitao, don’t worry**.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“ **Good**.” Zitao muttered and wrapped the last braid with an elastic.

Luhan pulled his pyjamas from under the covers of his bed and peeked over his shoulder.

“Should we turn, Ge?” Zitao asked, aware that Luhan didn’t like others seeing him naked.

“I can think of something, if you want to.” The other Omega offered. Kyungsoo looked like he tried to understand, but no signs of recognition were on his face. Luhan shook his head. Kyungsoo was a caring person, he was close with the timid Jongin and had his mate under control. He’d understand.

“ **Kyungsoo, can you look away quickly**?” Luhan requested.

“ **Yeah? Sure, why?”** Kyungsoo asked a bit puzzled, but turned away as asked.

“ **Just so I can change**.” Luhan explained, his voice muffled by his sleeping-shirt.

“ **Ah, okay. Hey, Luhan-Hyung, can I scent you?** ” Kyungsoo asked. He tried to sound nonchalant, but Luhan could tell, he was eager for a positive reply.

 **“Yeah, sure, just a second**.” Luhan pulled up his pants, before telling the other two to turn back.

With Omegas, Luhan didn’t feel any anxiety over his scent. He was just comfortable. His mind wandered to Minseok’s comforting and homey scent, when he sniffed at Kyungsoo’s neck again.

“ **Thanks, Hyung.”** Kyungsoo smiled, when they leaned back, and his mouth took the adorable heart shape Luhan had seen before.

“ **When do you want to go back to your room**?” Zitao asked, and Luhan spotted the Omega rummaging through his vast collection of beauty products and already knew, where he was going with this.

“ **It’s not like there’s a curfew and Minseok-Hyung is out drinking with Jongdae-Hyung, so he won’t miss me**.”

Luhan’s curiosity piqued at that. Minseok was going out with the Beta? As friends, or as mates? Were they courting? Why would Minseok be interested in the loud Beta?

“ **Are they courting?”** Zitao already squeaked, jumping across the room and onto the bed, with twinkling eyes.

Kyungsoo started laughing and shook his head. Zitao shrunk into himself, obviously disappointed.

“ **God no, not at all, sorry for laughing, but the idea is absurd. They’re childhood friends, actually, despite the age difference. Not to mention, Jongdae would be barking up the wrong tree.** ” Kyungsoo continued giggling and Zitao looked puzzled.

Luhan would have helped him, but he also didn’t really get, what Kyungsoo was implying, unfamiliar with the expression.

“ **Jongdae’s also the only one willing to put up with drunk Minseok. It’s a win-win situation, since Minseok-Hyung really likes to drink**.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

Luhan wondered, what a drunk Minseok was like. There were different types of drunk people: sad, loud, happy… horny. Luhan took a deep breath and scolded himself for wondering, if Minseok fell into that category. Why did he even care?

“ **Alright, then, let’s do face masks!** ” Zitao suggested happily.

 

The park they had chosen to meet up for football was by Han River and they had to ride the subway to get there. Yixing and Kris had joined the two Omegas, reviving their small pack.

“I don’t want to be hit by a ball, though. Can’t I be the referee?” Zitao whined, trying to get pity from Yixing, after failing to get it from Luhan earlier the day.

After Sehun’s and Kris’ suggestion, everyone had confirmed attendance.

“No, Taozi, you can’t, because that way, the teams will be uneven.” Luhan repeated himself. Zitao whined and cuddled Yixing closer.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you won’t be hit, maybe a little, but you’ll live.” Yixing patted the Omega’s hair. Zitao whined louder.

“Just please let us split the Alphas, or I’m going to be referee with Zitao.” Kris signed.

Luhan wrinkled his nose.

“They have to pass me the ball, though. I want you and Sehun, maybe Junmyeon, but not Baekhyun.” He decided. Baekhyun had too strong instinct, in Luhan’s opinion, and liked to act on them.

“You can’t just choose your team members.” Zitao complained. “The others have to agree.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Luhan waved his hand.

The park was, indeed, beautiful, but also quite crowded on the Saturday afternoon, with families and teenagers.

“ **Hey guys**!” Chanyeol yelled, when they got close to their meetup point. The Beta was in oversized basketball gear and Luhan wondered how he wasn’t freezing. The sun wasn’t that strong yet, at the middle of March. Next to Chanyeol, in oversized sweaters, looking like dwarfs, were Baekhyun and Jongdae.

No sign of Kyungsoo, who had announced severe punishment for being called tiny, or anyone else, for that matter.

Luhan found himself rather surprised that the beagles would be the first ones to arrive, rather than someone tightly planned, like Junmyeon.

Chanyeol enthusiastically hugged Kris, who looked like a deep in headlights, Yixing and then Zitao, while Luhan took the ball offered by Jongdae.

Luhan gave it a few kicks to get a feel for weight and resistance.

“ **Wow, you can do the kicking up thing**?” Jongdae gasped and Luhan caught the ball again, after letting it bounce off his feet a few times.

“ **Um. Yeah**?” he asked.

“S **o cool**!” Jongdae cheered and Luhan uncomfortably looked around, not used to the attention or praise.

The others trickled in one by one. Kyungsoo allowed Chanyeol to cling to him, obviously happy about the contact with his mate, too, even when he put on a cold exterior.

Junmyeon did headcounts every few minutes from the moment he arrived, fully concentrated to not lose anybody.

 

“Manchester United, huh?” Luhan startled, when someone spoke from behind him.

Turning around, he found Minseok grinning at him, dressed in dark sports gear.

“You scared me.” Luhan muttered and pulled his black windbreaker down, that, admittedly, was official Manchester United sportswear.

“How do you even know this is Manchester merch?” Luhan asked, suddenly realising this was about as subtle as it got.

“Please.” Minseok poked the crest embroidered on the chest.

Luhan looked down to follow his finger and Minseok pulled his hand up and bopped his nose.

“Got’cha.” Luhan looked back up, startled, to see Minseok smirking.

“ **Alright, we’re complete**.” Junmyeon announced and Luhan almost choked, when he saw the Alpha pull out a clipboard and click a biro to write.

 **“Since I was told Luhan-Hyung also enjoys playing football, I’ll suggest making him and Minseok-Hyung the team leaders?”** Junmyeon crossed something off and Luhan started wondering, if he had made a checklist. The Alpha looked up.

“ **Fine with me**.” Minseok smiled and slipped away from where he had been next to Luhan.

No one else seemed bothered, some shrugged, others simply kept still.

 **“Alright, so that’s decided**.” Junmyeon made a check on his list. “Is it okay for Luhan-Hyung to start picking first, since it’s his first time playing with us?” Junmyeon asked, mostly directed to Minseok, who was still grinning.

“ **Of course. We can have him try to win**.” Minseok teased.

Junmyeon signed and returned to his checklist.

“ **Luhan-Hyung, as a rule, the Alphas must be chosen first, so they don’t end up all in one team, this rule was enforced by Minseok-Hyung.** ”

“ **Please, go ahead and chose**.” Minseok chirped overly sweet.

Luhan narrowed his eyes. Minseok was baiting him, trying to get him worked up. Luhan knew, but he still started to feel agitated.

“ **Alright. I want Sehun**.” Luhan announced and the Alpha eagerly jumped up and rushed to stand by him.

“I **’ll do my very best, Hyung**!” The Alpha promised.

“ **Just remember this is not a solo sport**.” Luhan told him and the other nodded again. Luhan wasn’t sure how the other members played, but he knew he didn’t want any Chinese on his team, because anyone would be better than those three, when it came to kicking a ball.

Unfortunately for him, Minseok wasn’t aware of that and picked Kris.

Luhan giggled happily. He’d have chosen Kris over Baekhyun, because Kris wouldn’t get in his way, but now, Minseok would be stuck with both the beanpole and the macho.

Minseok noticed his antics and Luhan saw the gears in his head work, that Kris hadn’t been a good choice.

“ **I want Junmyeon**.” Luhan announced and Minseok signed, when Baekhyun waltzed over to his team, waving at his ‘fans’ (namely Jongdae and Chanyeol), who were hollering and clapping for him at being chosen last.

Luhan smirked at Minseok in victory.

“ **Then, I want…** ” Luhan scanned over the remaining Betas and Omegas. Jongdae was probably going to be loyal to Minseok, and Chanyeol would want to do anything his mate did, while Kyungsoo was probably a bit less prone to become a traitor given the chance to help Chanyeol out. His eyes fell on Jongin, who was half hidden behind Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

Luhan grinned.

“ **Jongin**.” Jongin jerked up, eyes wide, at his name being called.

“ **Me**?” he asked and Luhan nodded, glancing at Minseok who focussed on the remaining five guys.

Junmyeon was busy writing down the teams.

“ **I’m taking Kyungsoo**.” Minseok announced and Luhan bit his lip. Of course, the other wouldn’t leave the Omega for him to pick.

“ **Chanyeol**.” Luhan called and Minseok threw him a pitying grin. But Luhan didn’t want the mates on one team.

“ **I want Jongdae**.” Minseok waved the Beta over, who whined over not being chosen earlier, and how they still were friends, loudly.

Luhan looked at Zitao, frowning, and Yixing smiling, but obviously daydreaming.

“ **Taozi**.” He decided, purely, because he’s rather have another Omega in his team.

 

They stood in a circle, as did the other team, to avoid eavesdropping.

“ **Who can keep the goal**?” Luhan asked.

“ **Chanyeol’s actually not bad, because he’s better with his hands on a ball than feet, and tall.** ” Junmyeon suggested, after consulting his clipboard.

Luhan narrowed in on the Beta, who nodded at Junmyeon’s recommendation.

“ **If you miss the ball, because you’re staring at Kyungsoo, or Kyungsoo’s ass, or trying to cheer for Kyungsoo, I will tell him, that you still have the penguin photomontages on your phone.** ” Luhan hissed at the Beta, whose eyes widened.

“ **What? I don’t! How do you even know about that?** ” Chanyeol sputtered.

“ **He’s already denying you, isn’t he? Who seems more trustworthy in this specific case? Me, or the mate who had these pictures on his phone in the first place**?” Luhan asked coldly. Someone gasped.

“ **This is blackmail, Hyung**.” Chanyeol whined.

 **“It’s not. I want our team to win. This is not a game.** ” Luhan glared at the other members. Junmyeon had put away his clipboard and seemed fired up with competitive spirit – very good – Sehun seemed a bit pale – acceptable – Jongin was biting his finger and glancing around – he’d need some less aggressive pep tail – and Zitao was busy rearranging his hot pink long-sleeved shirt – definitely not going to be the strength of the team.

“ **Alright, let’s do this! Let’s kick their butts!** ” Junmyeon shouted and they all high fived.

Luhan pulled Jongin aside, when they spread out on the small field. The Beta was still trying to appear smaller than he was. It was unfortunate, because he had a really good height and nice, broad shoulders, that Luhan would love to have.

“ **Hey, don’t worry too much, okay? I was mainly threatening Chanyeol, because I’m afraid he might get side-tracked. Just do your best, okay?”** Luhan smiled at the Beta, who nodded and stood a bit taller.

“ **I won’t let you down, after you put your hope in me and chose me first.** ” Jongin assured in his deep, but soft voice.

“ **Great! Let’s have a good matc** h.”

 

Junmyeon hadn’t only brought his clipboard and list of rules, as well as player statistics of the pack, but also a whistle, that he blew to open the game.

The match was a mess. There were fouls and Minseok screaming at Baekhyun a lot, then Kyungsoo screaming at Chanyeol a lot, Luhan screaming at Kris and Zitao whining about definitely getting a bruise from where he had been hit by a ball from Jongdae.

But at the same time, it was a lot of fun. Luhan found out Jongin forgot about being shy the moment he was in action and a very capable player, Sehun was skilled as well, and Chanyeol did keep as well, as Junmyeon had promised.

The Alpha wasn’t a strong kicker, but he blocked the other team well, and Zitao started becoming useful from the moment a sweaty Sehun had complimented him.

They laughed, when they fell over each other, or someone missed the ball, or Jongdae whined too much over nothing. Luhan and Minseok ended up being the most competitive.

Minseok was good at keeping the ball close to his foot and rushing over the field, but Luhan wasn’t going to let the other show off and get away with it. Something in him wanted to show Minseok how good he was, too, that he was just as, if not more agile in his dribbling.

When Junmyeon announced the agreed 45 minutes were over, Luhan was sad to stop. Minseok’s team had won, but only by one goal. Mainly, because Kris was even bigger than Chanyeol and kept just a little bit better.

 **“Good match, everyone, you did well.** ” Luhan cheered for his team, while hearing Minseok do the same. Their field was quickly taken over by some humans, and they took their bags and settled in a lose circle not too far from it to cool down.

“Ge, I think I can’t walk home.” Zitao whined into Luhan’s ear. The Omega had taken his right and Jongin was on his left. Luhan was perfectly aware, his scent was lingering on him just as it did on anyone else, but Jongin and Zitao had wordlessly appointed themselves as bodyguards, which was very sweet of them.

“Taozi, if you need someone to carry you, you have to ask Kris. Do I look like I could carry you?” Luhan signed.

“Of course, you do, Ge, you’re the best, so of course, you can carry me.” Zitao purred and nuzzled into Luhan’s neck, sniffing.

“Stop talking nonsense, Taozi.” Luhan chuckled.

“ **I feel like I need to learn Chinese with Sehunnie**.” Jongin snickered.

“ **Oh no, I’m sorry**.” Zitao sat back up and made puppy eyes at Jongin.

 **“I was just whining that my legs hurt and I can’t walk home**.” He explained.

“ **That’s what she said**.” Baekhyun giggled, before being hit up the head by Minseok. The Omega shook his head at the now pouting Alpha and got up, crossing the circle to settle down with them instead of the Beagles plus Kyungsoo.

“ **You’re really good, actually, Luhan**.” Minseok complimented. Luhan smiled shily and looked at the ground.

“ **Thanks. But you still won, rightfully**.”

“ **What? No! It was just, because Baekhyun and Jongdae were cheating**.” Zitao complained.

“ **Let’s have a rematch, then. With different teams, and see who’ll win**.” Minseok suggested.

“ **Any time**.” Luhan grinned

“ **I want to be a permanent member with Luhan-Hyung, because he chose me first.** ” Jongin wrapped himself around Luhan’s arm and the other wolf beamed at the first skin ship he shared with the Beta.

“ **Alright, Nini.** ” Minseok nodded with a smile.

“Kris-Ge, will you carry me home?” Zitao yelled and scooted towards where Yixing, Kris and Junmyeon were scribbling down the game statistics in the Alpha’s notes.

“ **Junmyeon really likes planning, doesn’t he?** ” Luhan stated the obvious. Minseok now took Zitao’s place and Luhan couldn’t help, but take a deeper breath of the Omega’s scent. Because of his sweat, it was a bit stronger than it usually would be, but still just as inviting and comforting.

“ **Yeah, Hyung’s got everything planned. It’s how he manages to pull through his studies, too.** ” Jongin confirmed.

“ **What is Zitao-Hyung trying to get from Kris-Hyung**?” he asked and Luhan looked over to see Zitao blinking at the Alpha, who looked a bit helpless.

“ **He wants to be carried home, because he’s a whiny, spoilt little puppy.** ” Luhan chuckled.

“ **He’s really, isn’t he? But so cute you can’t say no. Look, Kris’ completely hopeless**.” Minseok agreed.

“ **Oh… this is getting interesting**.” Jongin suddenly chipped in, and Luhan watched Sehun settling next to Kris and talk to Zitao, puffing his chest. Jongin started chuckling, while Zitao’s heavily bedazzled ears started getting a little red under all the silver and Kris started to pull himself out of the crossfire.

Sehun grinned and scratched his neck and Zitao scooted a bit closer and Luhan caught a glance of puppy eyes.

 **“Where’s my popcorn?** ” Minseok whispered and Luhan found himself wondering the same thing, but unfortunately, the two young wolves seemed to fall into a normal conversation, instead of anything else happening.

Luhan still felt the worry he had started feeling when he had noticed Zitao reacting to Sehun’s scent first yesterday, no, he already had, when he saw, how much the two texted and seemed to get along. It didn’t need a genius to see, that the two were interested in each other.

And while that was natural and sweet, Luhan couldn’t help, but remember how he had thought someone else was interested in him the same way, only to find out they were acting all along.

Yet, at the same time, he knew he was being unfair towards Sehun, who had been nothing but sincere so far. But, he could have been acting that, too, and hurt Zitao.

Luhan bit his lip. He knew he had to stop thinking so badly of all Alphas and Betas. But letting go of that was harder than allowing people around him without his scent completely blocked.

“You’ll age prematurely, if you keep frowning.” Minseok teased and smoothed over the wrinkles on Luhan’s forehead. Minseok started gently stroking over his forehead, then cheeks, with his fingers.

“That tickles.” Luhan mumbled and Minseok smiled, before pulling back.

“See, that’s better. You look really ugly frowning, you know?” Minseok teased.

Luhan blinked at the other.

“No one told you before? You also look kinda funny, when you laugh really hard. It’s endearing, though.” Minseok winked.

Minseok, indeed, had been the first to ever say something negative about his face. It didn’t feel good, but it was also… refreshing, to be teased about his looks, rather than complimented. Minseok kept surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk  
> (I hope I didn't miss anything I needed to bold...)

The second week of classes, Luhan found himself starting to have to work for them. The library had an area for wolves and Junmyeon, ever the organised one, had manged to get them their private table, free at all times, and a special meeting-point.

It wasn’t perfectly quiet in the wolf area, because that wasn’t the ideal learning environment for them. As pack animals, even in human form, there’s be non-stop communication between pack mates, both through actions and words.

It also helped, because their bond was still growing. Luhan had learnt, that Sehun and Jongin also hadn’t run with the pack yet, so it was six wolves in a pack, that needed to integrate six new wolves. While there had been small fights, mainly between Sehun and Baekhyun, it went relatively smooth so far.

The actual problem weren’t small fights, but territorial packs.

Luhan thought the library concept was nice, but Kris had confirmed, that the fact that they had their own table and other packs were right next to them, irked his instincts. Luhan found himself thankful for much weaker instincts in that regard, once more.

 

Luhan enjoyed the rare peace sitting on the table with only Kyungsoo on the table with him. The room was relatively empty and the only bickering, over where to put a chair, was on the other side, nothing to worry about.

The Omegas were both working quietly on their respective subjects, sitting right next to each other and brushing against each other from time to time.

“ **Chanyeol texted me he’s coming over with Baekhyun. Should be here in ten.** ” Kyungsoo softly told him.

“ **Are you telling me to hurry up, because in ten minutes I won’t have quiet anymore?”** Luhan chuckled softly.

“ **Probably**.” Kyungsoo nodded with a smirk. Luhan wrinkled his nose, when he smelled strong Alpha. The type that screamed ‘I’m ready to knot you anytime, come here’. The type Luhan used to smile prettily for.

He looked up to find the source of the offending fragrance. Kyungsoo seemed unbothered, but since he was mated, his brain would no longer react as strongly to pheromones of wolves other than his mate. He probably hadn’t noticed.

Luhan spotted two guys pushing each other two tables from theirs and signed softly. It was probably them, then.

Only, he was wrong, when someone slammed their hand on the table next to Luhan and leaned right into his personal space from the side.

Luhan immediately jerked backwards into Kyungsoo, growling on instinct.

“ **Hey there**.” The guy smirked and Luhan immediately knew he was the one stinking up the room. Gross.

“ **I was watching you for days, you know?** ” The other sniffed the air and looked confused for a moment.

“ **That’s called stalking and is fucking creepy, also, get away from our table**.” Luhan hissed, feeling uncomfortable with the stranger so close. And while it was weaker in him, he was also protective over their territory, which he was essentially invading right now.

“ **Aw, take it as a compliment, gorgeous. You’re so pretty, you must be an Omega, right? That’s why those big Alphas and Betas usually throw me nasty glares. But no one’s here now.** ” The other extended a hand towards Luhan’s face and Luhan growled and grabbed it, squeezing.

“ **I don’t see how that’s your fucking business**.” Luhan spit out. He had actually never realised there was someone checking him out, nor that his pack kept them off his back. The Alpha’s eye twitched.

“ **Uh, cheeky, aren’t we, pretty one?** ” the Alpha teased.

Luhan didn’t waste any more breath on the asshole, who wouldn’t back up. Instead, he ripped the fingers he had grabbed backwards with all the force he could muster.

There was a disgusting crunching noise and the Alpha screamed.

“ **Fuck off, asshole**.” Luhan growled and let go of the other’s hand.

The other cradled his hand gingerly, but his eyes flashed red. Luhan didn’t recoil, though, even when he head Kyungsoo whine behind him. His fangs had dropped already, and he knew his eyes were shining blue, which unfortunately revealed his Omega status, but he also didn’t find himself caring right now. He was ready to fight, if need be.

“ **What do you think you are? I think it’s about time someone showed you some manners, since your Alpha is just a bitch who’s not showing you how to respect Alphas.** ” Luhan growled and lunged off his chair, right into the Alpha’s face.

He lost track of his surroundings, didn’t hear Kyungsoo yelling for them to stop, or some other Alphas watching uncomfortably, but without doing anything. Luhan wasn’t a good fighter, he was skinny and easily thrown off the other, and only managed to land some hits, because the Alpha couldn’t use his left hand at all.

But the rush made him forget about the pain from the punched thrown at him. His stubbornness kept him from giving in to his instincts, that weren’t made for fighting, but screamed at him to give up, submit. He would never submit to an Alpha, who thought he owned Omegas, anymore.

Then, someone pulled the Alpha off him and someone else pulled him up by his shoulders, separating them. Luhan tried to get free and fiercely growled after the Alpha, being dragged a few steps away.

“ **Luhan! Luhan! Snap out of it!** ” Someone called, sitting in front of him and blocking the view to his subject of aggression and Luhan felt himself being shook back to reality. It was Kyungsoo, with tears in his eyes.

Luhan took a deep breath, smelling the aggression lingering in the scent around him.

“ **Looks like he’s back**.” Chanyeol’s deep voice confirmed.

“ **Yeah**.” Luhan whispered, voice rough from the growling he did. Kyungsoo slumped down and revealed a furious Baekhyun, who was holding the Alpha Luhan had fought with in chokehold and barked at the surrounding viewers, asking who the asshole belonged to.

The same Baekhyun, whom Luhan had avoided most until now, because he smelled like an asshole, and acted on his instincts the most, was not beating the other into the ground, but asking for his Alpha to talk it out.

And frankly, Baekhyun had saved Luhan from being beaten further, because he had definitely not been winning.

“L **uhan-Hyung, are you in pain?”** Kyungsoo fussed, his hands wandering over Luhan’s face without touching.

“ **He looks bad, Yeol, what do we do? I know! Call Junmyeon-Hyung!** ” Kyungsoo seemed a bit out of it, fiddling with his phone with trembling hands.

“ **Hey, calm down, Kyungsoo.** ” Luhan soothed, his voice only a whisper through the hurting vocal cords. “It’s just a bit of bruising, I think.” Luhan checked his nose, finding it unbroken, just bruised, and a bit of broken skin over his knuckles on the right hand.

“ **It’s not just a bit of bruising! You… you fought, and you were… I thought you’d… and then… but he was… and blood… Junmyeon-Hyung.** ” Kyungsoo screamed into his phone, the Alpha apparently had picked up – wasn’t he supposed to be in class?

Luhan started patting the Omega carefully and looked at Chanyeol for help, who smiled gently at him, then Kyungsoo, who stuttered into the phone, but stopped hyperventilating. Kyungsoo seemed rough on the outside, but was actually a real softie.

Kyungsoo huffed and leaned onto Chanyeol, allowing Luhan to pat him and calm him.

Luhan checked on Baekhyun again. The short Alpha had let go of the other, who stood behind who Luhan assumed was his pack Alpha. They were arguing over who started the fight and Luhan felt his anger flare anew, pushing himself up.

“ **Hey, where are you going, stay here, Hyung!** ” Chanyeol protested, but Luhan shook his hand off and marched over to stand next to Baekhyun. His face throbbed in pain now, as did his shoulder and the thight on which the Alpha had kneeled, but the rest of his body was fine, he figured.

“ **He started**.” Luhan cut into the other pack Alpha arguing how Omegas were always teasing and provoking fights.

“ **He touched our table, he scented me without asking and he wouldn’t back up after three warnings, one of which was his fingers. Additionally, he insulted my pack Alpha by calling him a bitch**.” Luhan managed to rasp out and pointed at the other’s hand. The Alpha sneered at him and stepped forwards, but his pack Alpha held him back, and Baekhyun stepped in front of Luhan.

Usually, Luhan wouldn’t want an Alpha to step up like a protector, but he was hurt and in no condition to fight, and Baekhyun meant well. Not to mention, the Alpha, despite being a few cm shorter than Luhan, had a much more intimidating effect on the other two wolves. You couldn’t fight biology, could you?

“ **Kyungsoo can confirm that.** ” Luhan added as loudly as possible.

The other pack Alpha looked torn.

“ **Is that true? Did you insult Junmyeon-sshi**?” Luhan rolled his eyes. Of course, he’d only ask about the other Alpha, not caring about all the other problems at hand.

“ **I just… he riled me up on purpose**.” The Alpha accused, glaring at Luhan.

“ **I didn’t. I told you to leave. Twice. If you think no means yes, that’s your fucking problem.** ” Luhan’s voice was breaking embarrassingly. Growling so much in human form was just a terrible idea.

**“I – well** …” the other Alpha seemed a bit lost.

“I **t’s easy, he was wrong, he apologises and actually means it, never does it again, and we’re good. Else, we’re getting the council involved.** ” Baekhyun said, voice steely cold.

The word council seemed to trigger a reaction, the other two stiffened and whispered urgently.

“ **Thanks, Baekhyun.** ” Luhan whispered. The Alpha glanced over his shoulder.

“ **Of course, Lu-Ge. You’re pack.** ”

 

It took another 15 minutes, Junmyeon arriving, after obviously running to the library, Kyungsoo confirming Luhan’s report was correct, and Junmyeon taking the same ice cold exterior Baekhyun had, until Luhan got his apology from both the Alpha and his pack Alpha.

Luhan accepted a bit reluctantly, and Junmyeon decided to ditch the rest of his class and take Luhan to the closest pharmacy, Baekhyun tagging along like a puppy.

Luhan apologised to Kyungsoo several times, for scaring him, and the Omega insisted it wasn’t his fault and he was fine, but still left to go cuddle somewhere with Chanyeol, who also wasn’t mad with Luhan, luckily.

For the first time, Luhan really felt the pack bond they had tinkered on for more than a week now. And he felt comfortable with the two Alphas, even though his scent block was broken, and his face hurt like hell and he was clinging to Junmyeon a tiny bit, because his leg wouldn’t quite cooperate and he needed someone to lean onto.

 

Luhan found his phone flooded with Kakao and WeChat messages, by the time he was all patched up and delivered back to his dorm, where the security glared Baekhyun and Junmyeon down until the two fled.

Chanyeol had done the honours of sharing the events of the library, slightly exaggerated, in the group chat, which had then exploded.

“Lu-Ge! Oh my god, are you okay? Let me help you sit down!” Zitao screamed and Luhan almost fell, because he got startled so badly, when he opened the door to their room.

“I heard you kicked some ass. You look like you really god your ass kicked, too, though.” Zitao giggled and helped Luhan sit on his bed.

“You didn’t see the other guy.” Luhan grinned, but it hurt, so he stopped.

“I’m sure everyone already told you, that you’re a crazy idiot for doing that, so I won’t do that and tell you how proud I am that you fought for your honour, instead of just taking it. You know I learnt Wushu for ten years, right? We can do some lessons, if you want to?”

“That’d be great, thanks Taozi.”

 

Luhan spend the rest of the afternoon watching TV on Zitao’s expensive Laptop with subscriptions to every streaming site ever, a cooling pack on his face, while the other studied on his desk, and commented on what happened on screen from time to time.

Around seven, there was a knock on the door and Zitao happily threw his book and rushed to open, revealing a grinning Minseok, carrying takeaway.

“ **Hey champs, I heard we’re celebrating the member of the super-skinny league on his almost-win?** ” he asked and Luhan groaned, hiding his the blankets in embarrassment.

“ **What’s the super-skinny league?** ” Zitao asked, happily taking the bags from Minseok and setting them on Luhan’s desk.

“The weight class Luhan’s in. You know, like in boxing?” Minseok explained and Zitao’s face lit up in understanding.

“Thank for the food, Minseok.” Luhan smiled carefully, to avoid his face hurting.

“No biggie. Wow, your face is colourful. Who did the bandages? They look a bit… wonky.” Minseok chuckled.

“Baekhyun and Junmyeon did.” Luhan patted on the edges of the plasters.

“They have to be redone later, anyway, the pharmacist said.”

“I can do them, if you’d like me to. I promise to not obscure your face as much.” Minseok offered.

“I’d like that.” Luhan agreed, suddenly excited at the prospect of Minseok doing them for him.

“Oh, you bought Chinese dishes!” Zitao cried and Luhan focussed on the wonderful smell of food.

“I wasn’t sure what to get, but you’re from the North, right?” Minseok asked.

“That’s right! I’m Qingdao born, Luhan’s a snob from Beijing.” Zitao started passing out the chopsticks and shoved their chairs in front of Luhan’s bed, where he put the food onto.

The other two Omegas settled on the floor and they dug in.

“Isn’t this famous Chinese beer from Qingdao?” Minseok asked.

They fell into easy talk about beer, then soju, then food, and Luhan forgot how his face was throbbing over how comfortable he felt and how wonderfully Minseok smelled, and how cute his laugh was, and how he didn’t want him to stop talking with that light voice of his, and the cute accent, prominent of the several sh-sounds.

 

Luhan almost cried, when Minseok pulled off the bandage over the cut on his cheekbone, because the plaster had stuck to the scab.

“Sorry, Lu, I bet that hurt. But you know, it’s easier to pull it off quickly.” Minseok apologised in a soft voice and Luhan forgot his face hurt, because Minseok had never called him Lu. He liked it.

“Alright, the bruising will probably get really bad tomorrow and the day after, but the swelling isn’t too bad, because you cooled it well. I’ll disinfect these two cuts and then your hand, that might sting a bit.”

Luhan nodded and bit his teeth together, when the other dabbed the alcohol on the wounds. He focussed on Mineok’s warm and comfortable sweet scent instead.

“That’s it, done. I’ll put on some cream, that way we’ll have less scaring and quicker healing. Also, that way the plaster hopefully won’t stick tomorrow.” Minseok gently explained.

“You’re so good at this. I thought you studied architecture, not medicine, or nursing.” Luhan muttered, and tried to figure out why he was so nervous, when Minseok’s face was right in front of him.

“My mom’s a doctor, I just picked something up.” Minseok explained nonchalantly.

“That’s really cool, though.” Luhan insisted.

Minseok finished in silence and set back to check his work.

“Done. Now… you don’t need to answer this, but, why exactly did you punch that asshole? I heard a lot of different versions of what happened. Kyungsoo’s, Baekhyun’s from yours, Junmyeon’s from Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol’s from Kyungsoo’s… what did rile you up?”

Minseok looked so calm and genuinely interested. It wasn’t pity or mocking in his voice, but just curiosity. Luhan took a deep breath.

“I’m not sure. He started leaning close, I hate that, anyone hates that, it’s just disrespectful. Then, he assumed my gender and called me pretty. I absolutely despise it, when people do that.” Luhan felt anger bubble under his skin anew and took a deep breath of the calming scent of Omega. Minseok kept still.

“And he was on our table and I didn’t like that, and then he said Junmyeon should discipline us more and how he was a bitch for not doing that. I really lost it after that.” Luhan ruffled his hair.

Minseok kept still for another moment, before humming and taking Luhan’s hand to draw circles on his palm.

“Thanks for telling me, Lu.” The Omega gently said. “Do you… just don’t like people calling you pretty, or do you not like being an Omega?”

“Oh, no, I really like being an Omega.” Luhan quickly shook his head “Omegas are the best, aren’t they?” Luhan asked, and he was sincere in that.

Minseok grinned and nodded at that.

“They definitely are. And they often are very pretty. Is that bad?” Minseok asked.

“No, of course not!” Luhan shook his head, thinking of Zitao, and his fashion and make up, Kyungsoo, and his wide eyes and plump lips, and then, he looked at Minseok and his fine lines and sharp eyes.

Luhan felt his heart racing a little again. Why? Minseok was an Omega, like Zitao and Kyungsoo. Why was his body reacting like this?

“So… why is it bad if you’re pretty?” Minseok asked and he looked so… kind, so understanding and Luhan almost told him. But he couldn’t. If Minseok knew… he’d stop looking at him with such kind eyes.

“I can’t tell you. But I really don’t… I really don’t want to be.” Luhan explained.

“Okay. But if you want to tell me, I will listen, okay? And I won’t judge you. You know, our pack has a reputation, as you might already have heard from the comments others throw at us. We’re more progressive. We have a few members who are different, but everyone is accepting of that, and that makes our bond stronger.”

Luhan smiled timidly at the other Omega.

It was true. There was Jongin, a submissive Beta, Sehun and Luhan who blocked their scents, Baekhyun, who slept around with pretty human girls, Kris, who didn’t have a lot of natural possessiveness… probably more, what Luhan didn’t know yet.

“You know, there’re wolves who don’t confirm with their secondary gender, right? It’s completely normal. I thought maybe you were like that, but you aren’t, from what you said. But if you were, I’m sure everyone would get used to that and accept you.”

Luhan nodded again, slowly feeling himself choke up from Minseok’s understanding tone and considerate words. He was fine with being an Omega, though. The problem lay elsewhere.

“And, well, since we’re already having this conversation, I’m gay.” Minseok said. Luhan blinked at the other. It wasn’t exactly a change of topic, but still very unexpected.

“So, you like Omegas?” Luhan asked. Why was he getting excited at that idea? Odd.

“Yeah. Will you be weird about that?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

Luhan quickly shook his head.

“No, should I?”

“Nope. It doesn’t really change anything, apart from whom I court.”

Luhan suddenly got, why Kyungsoo had gotten hysteric over the idea of Jongdae and Minseok together.

“Thanks for telling me.” Luhan said.

“I don’t keep it a secret. Yixing already knows.”

“What do you mean, I’m not the first one you told? I thought old people had to stick together?” Luhan pouted and mock-hit Minseok, who laughed.

 

Yixing checked him in the morning, haft hidden behind the international men dorm, but confirmed no serious injuries. Luhan would have known himself, since his body felt a lot better already. His shoulder was bruised, as was his thigh, but it only hurt, when he poked his finger into the muscle – so, he simply didn’t do that, and he was fine.

Luhan noticed that people stared at him the next day. His cheek was a very obvious shade of blue and purple, and the plasters didn’t help, even when they were a lot subtler than what Junmyeon and Baekhyun had done.

He didn’t care much, though, and happily met up with some of the pack for lunch.

“ **Wow, Hyung, you look so badass!** ” Sehun gaped.

“ **Does it still hurt a lot?”** Kyungsoo asked concerned and Luhan was quick to assure them he was quite fine and Minseok an excellent nurse.

 

But something changed after the library incident, as it was called by the pack.

Luhan found himself no longer wondering why Junmyeon made plans for every single thing, he no longer doubted Baekhyun’s intentions behind every single action, always assuming the worst, and he made sure to give Kyungsoo more cuddles.

 

“ **The cut looks better already**.” Junmyeon happily nodded. The football re-match had been cancelled, because Luhan was ‘hurt’. Since Zitao, that traitor, had immediately grabbed the chance to avoid a flying ball, and insisted that Luhan still whined in the evening over his face hurting, no one had listened to his denials.

It did hurt a bit and if he got hit in the face by a ball, he’d probably cry. But he was so eager to show Minseok who was the winning player between the two of them.

But instead, they were currently walking across Seoul, to have Hot Pot in China town.

“ **Yeah, it’s much better, don’t worry about it**.” Luhan smiled. He had stopped putting on plasters a few days in. Junmyeon nodded and hesitated.

“ **Do you dye your hair? Your roots are so light…”** Luhan stood extra straight, making good use of the 5cm he had on the Alpha.

“ **Yeah, I do.** ” He answered nonchalantly.

“ **Really? Why, though?** ” Junmyeon seemed still focussed on his hair.

“ **Ah, I like the colour**.” Luhan did like the colour – kind of.

 

“Well, it says to let it sit for 45 minutes, so I guess we have to wait?” Zitao frowned at the package.

“Yeah, that’s the annoying part. Thanks for putting it on.” Luhan smiled at the Omega, who attentively read over the package of ‘Jet Black permanent colour’

“I never dyed my hair. I wonder if I should try.” Zitao muttered.

“Why, though? Your fur colour is nice, it looks good on you.” Luhan asked and Zitao gave him a pointed look.

“I could tell you the same thing, Ge.”

Luhan frowned and crossed his arms.

“I told you, it makes me look girlish and stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, and for some reason you despite looking pretty. I just don’t get why, because you’re badass and don’t take any shit, but you can do that while looking pretty, too.” Zitao flipped imaginary long hair over his shoulder. “Like me.”

Luhan rolled his eyes affectionately. “Yes, I know, you’re the fairest of them all.”

“Actually, not that fair, but I look amazing in my tan, and we all know it.” Zitao signed happily.

“Wow, how can a person love themselves so much?” Luhan teased.

“It’s good to like yourself. You should try it some time, Lu-Ge, because there’s a lot to like on you.”

Luhan hummed and took out his phone to flee the conversation.

He knew how it felt to love yourself a lot, to think highly of yourself. But all that ever had done, was hurt himself. So, if he hated himself instead, he wouldn’t get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~


	5. Chapter 5 - Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

After the ‘library incident’, the bickering over their table lessened. Apparently, a lot of Betas and Omegas were scared of Luhan and Baekhyun. That worked right in his favour, though, and allowed for a more peaceful studying environment.

“Ge, can you look over this real quick? I think I messed up the grammar, but I don’t know what I did wrong.” Zitao shoved a worksheet into Luhan’s face.

“Yeah, which exercise?”

“Five.”

Luhan read over the other Omega’s answers and explained the mistakes, before returning to his own book.

It was late, and almost everyone was on their library table, studying, or playing on their phones. The pack-bond had come a long way in the last week and Luhan was no longer nervous and insecure all the time. He felt like he belonged.

“ **Guys**?” Junmyeon’s voice echoed over the table and all eleven heads perked up.

“ **We could go on a run on Saturday evening, if you feel ready? The owner of the forest where we usually go called me, because another pack cancelled and we haven’t been in a while**.” Junmyeon explained.

 

Luhan curiously looked around. Originally, this had been the cause of his worst anxieties, but he had gotten comfortable with his new pack so quickly and well, even when he had never expected it to happen this fast. He felt like they were ready, and he felt himself itching to shift, to run. He wanted to snuggle up with other wolves, he wanted to feel soft soil under paws.

But as an Omega, he wasn’t the one to decide. He wouldn’t have to consider if he might get into fights once shifted and in less control over his instincts.

“ **I would be ready**.” Kris confirmed.

“ **I think, me, too**.” Sehun nodded. Slowly, everyone agreed, and Luhan made mental notes to keep an eye out on everyone, who seemed a bit more reluctant – Jongdae, Yixing and Jongin.

 

“I’m so excited to run with everyone.” Zitao gushed on their way home.

“Yeah. Let’s hope everyone has themselves under control.” Kris nodded.

It was the last test, before they could officially call themselves a pack.

“I hope so, too. I’ve been to one run, where two Alphas got in a fight so bad, the winner of the duel killed the other in fight.” Yixing shuddered.

Luhan frowned and quickly hooked his arm into Yixing’s to comfort the Beta.

“I’m sure nothing like that will happen.” Kris soothed.

“I’m always a little extra worried.” Yixing nervously laughed.

 

“ **Hold it.** ” Luhan almost grunted and tried his best to hold the pose. He had thought Yoga was to relax, not to strain your body. They were going running in the evening, why was Zitao forcing him to overuse his poor muscles in the morning already, when he knew he’d get more than enough workout later?

It had been his fault for agreeing, when everyone had been so enthusiastic.

“ **And release**.” Zitao gently said and Luhan flopped onto the ground of the common room, they were spread out in. The international dorms didn’t have them, but Minseok and Kyungsoo’s dorm did.

“Lu-Ge, **we’re not done yet**.” Zitao scolded.

“ **I’m dying. Just… go on without me**.” The Omega muttered. Kyungsoo giggled, but someone pulled him back up. Warm and sweet scent – it was Minseok.

“ **Don’t be a wimp, Lu. There only a bit left.** ” Minseok teased and Luhan happily allowed the shorter to manhandle him. The Omega was quite strong, pushing him around, like it was nothing.

Zitao continued his stretching program and Luhan only pulled through, because Minseok encouraged him and he really wanted to show the other Omega, that he wasn’t a wimp.

Zitao finished with the sun greeting and beamed at them.

“ **You did all so well**.” Zitao praised.

“ **Thanks for teaching u** s.” Kyungsoo replied.

“ **Your common room is great for this. We can do it again soon**.” Zitao offered and Luhan groaned, triggering Minseok to giggle.

“ **Especially Luhan really needs the workout**.” The other Omega announced. Luhan didn’t talk back. He wasn’t wrong.

“ **Yeah, that’s kind of true.** ” Zitao looked at him with pity. Luhan pouted and ended up staring at Zitao’s scandalously short hot pants – neon green. Zitao really had nice tights, Luhan felt himself being envious again.

**“Come on, Lu, lets drink something. How do you even plan to survive the pack run tonight?** ” Minseok asked in mock concern.

**“I can run**.” Luhan weakly protested.

“ **Sure, Lu-Ge, for 10 seconds maybe**.” Zitao giggled.

Luhan signed. His image had obviously been ruined.

 

The trip to the woods took well over an hour. Junmyeon had organised for some taxis to drive them. The short explanation had been ‘Oh, Junmyeon-Hyung’s family is packed, he’ll always pay.’

Luhan buzzed with energy, as did the other wolves he shared the cap with. It was six pm, but the adrenaline buzzing in them erased all signs of tiredness.

It was almost overbearing, because the wolves’ scent changed with their emotions, if they were strong enough. Mates were more in tune with each other’s’ scents and could tell easily.

But with this much anxiety, the taxi was heavy with changed scents. Luhan still blocked his scent, even though it was quite useless, once he changed to wolf form. Junmyeon had assigned him with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, as well as himself.

Omega scent soothed, but it was less potent with mated Omegas, so Junmyeon had put himself along their mated Omega. Kris was with Sehun, because they were less likely to act on instinct in the first place, and Baekhyun was with Jongin and Minseok, double the sweetness. Luhan had to give it to the Alpha: he really thought things through. His planning reduced the chances of any fights breaking out before they’d even reach the woods.

They left the skyscrapers behind, and slowly, their surroundings became rural until finally, they stopped.

It was still a mess, but Junmyeon managed to guide them all, where they belonged. There was a small house, meant for changing. Junmyeon had a key to open it and they split up into Omegas and Betas plus Alphas. Luhan noticed Jongin following them timidly, but Kyungsoo was quick to pull the Beta with them.

Luhan didn’t care, if Jongin was there with them. He hated undressing in front of people in general. He very slowly peeled off his layers, while Zitao was already stripped and shivered, before his skin shifted to fur and he fell on all fours, yipping excitedly.

The Omega was relatively big, just like in human form, and there was muscle shifting under his fur. But he bounced around and yipped, stealing quick pets from Jongin, and a half-naked Minseok.

Luhan froze. Minseok was short and had this angelic face, but he was… ripped, for a lack of better word. His torso was broad and filled out with thick muscle. Luhan found himself staring for a moment too long, only to find Minseok winking at him.

Heat rose to his face and he turned and threw his shoes and socks into the locker he had chosen. Zitao bumped into him from behind, the light grey wolf was still looking for pets and Luhan happily wasted time giving the Omega what he wanted, while Kyungsoo shifted as well.

By the time all four of them were in wolf form and out the door, Luhan could hear howling, barking and growling, Luhan was still in an under-shirt and jeans.

When he was alone, his clothes flew and Luhan felt his form ripple, before the change took over. It wasn’t something you forgot how to do. Luhan shook out his fur and yawned, to set his jaw. He immediately smelled himself. Usually, you wouldn’t, because you got used to your own scent, but since he always blocked, he wasn’t and could pick out his own scent.

And in wolf form, his nose was better.

He hurried to leave the changing room, and quickly found Zitao to stick to.

The different scents were still hard to tell apart. He spotted Sehun, a big, stark black wolf, and Minseok, who was the only brilliant white one. Everyone else was a bit hard to tell, since Luhan wasn’t accustomed to them yet, couldn’t match human form, scent and wolf form.

Someone separated from the bundle of wolves and barked, ordering them to follow. The wolf wasn’t very big, but the natural authority made Luhan comply – must be Junmyeon. They fell into a light trot, but quickly the pace picked up, with some wolves rushing forward, yipping and snapping at each other playfully, but never taking Junmyeon’s position, or challenging him.

That was good. Luhan was still next to Zitao, but a light wolf fell into step next to them and nudged Luhan’s caramel fur. Luhan snapped at his snout and caught scent of Yixing.

Luhan and Yixing got into a small play fight, falling back, as the others passed him. Before they were left behind, the wolf at the tail of the pack barked at them to pull themselves together. Luhan bumped into the dark grey figure quickly identified as the ever-reliably Kris.

 

They settled on a clearing, that smelled of so many wolves, the scents blended into one unidentifiable one. Luhan wanted to tease Kris, but before he could do so, he was attacked by a hyper dark brown wolf that wanted to cuddle – Jongin – and from there it escalated into an Omega cuddle pile.

It was nice, but Luhan was a bit short breathed, when they finally resolved, having been the one on the bottom of the pile.

Junmyeon was rolling over the ground with Sehun, in a small fight over dominance and Luhan felt someone nuzzle into his neck.

It was Minseok, who smelled even more inviting to him now. Luhan playfully snapped at Minseok’s ear and the other Omega pushed his front paw onto Luhan’s skinny chest and pinned him quickly. Luhan willingly rolled over and let the other scent him freely, revealing his dark belly in a sign of total trust in the other.

Minseok eventually rolled him back over, and lay down next to him, when a light brown wolf came over. Luhan felt both thankful, that Minseok had saved him from the revealing position, but also mourned the other wolf all over him. He really wanted Minseok all over him and nosing his neck. Luhan suddenly realised which direction his thoughts were going.

Wait. Minseok was an Omega. This couldn’t be right. His body was confusing something.

The light brown wolf scented Luhan and he immediately recognised Baekhyun’s scent, ever so promising of virility. But Luhan didn’t feel like holding still for Baekhyun, so the Alpha could mount him, like he had just felt for Minseok.

Luhan swallowed thickly, as Baekhyun was obviously still confused as to who the caramel wolf was.

 

It was pitch black darkness by the time they returned to the house where their clothing was. Luhan felt content and happy, after long cuddling with mainly Minseok, but the other Omegas, Jongin, Chanyeol, Yixing and Kris as well.

Zitao had abandoned him to run back with Sehun, which left Luhan with the lingering worries over the younger getting his heart broken.

But Sehun had been nothing but a gentleman over the entire run.

They returned with taxis and both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo nodded off from the lull of the vehicle quickly.

Luhan’s body was tired, too, but his mind wasn’t.

“ **I had no idea your fur was so light. I wondered where you were, because I also didn’t know your scent so well.** ” Chanyeol chuckled into the silence of the cap.

“ **Ah, I guess**.” Luhan scratched his head, feeling awkward. Baekhyun had whined, when he finally made the connection and tried to squeeze between the two Omegas for some love.

“ **Your scent is really nice, though. I’m glad I know it, now. I feel like I know you better, you know? Wolf thing**.” Chanyeol added.

**“Yeah, I know. What do you mean with nice…?”** Luhan wanted to know how he’d smell to the mated Beta.

“ **Just the right amount of sweet to fit your personality, I think. Baekhyun thinks so, too.** ” Luhan wrinkled his nose.

He liked the Alpha a lot more, then he initially thought possible, but Baekhyun was still a womanizer, and an Alpha.

“ **Can you tell me more about that?”** Luhan inquired.

“ **As in, how you affect the unmated Alphas and Betas?”** Chanyeol sounded knowing.

There was no point in lying about it, since it was plain obvious.

“ **Yeah. It’s a bit of a concern, you know?** ” Luhan muttered.

“ **I get it. If you ask me, they like it in a way, that they noticed you as an Omega. But it’s not so strong it makes them think about it all the time. You know, how Baekhyun has really aggressive scent, or Zitao is really sweet, so their scents make you think about how good a mate they’d be**?” Chanyeol explained.

Luhan nodded.

“ **It’s not like that. It’s more… an information and a hint, but subtle. Like Junmyeon-Hyung**.”

“ **Okay. That’s good. Thank you for telling me, Chanyeol.** ” Luhan sincerely told the Beta. He never had asked anyone for an opinion like this on his scent, but he found the new-found information really helpful.

 

Luhan expected things to change. To become, how they always had been back in China – the Alphas and Betas starting to hit on him, like they used to do, to compliment him, to try and get into his pants.

But nothing changed, apart from the pack noticeably growing closer.

They fell into a routine over the next three weeks. They went running on the weekends, sometimes at night, sometimes in the morning, or afternoon. Sehun still insisted on coffee dates and studying Chinese. Between pack lunch and dinner dates, they met on their library table, or for Yoga sessions in the Omega dorm. Luhan was about as flexible as a brick, but he still joined for the socialising part.

Sehun and Zitao still weren’t courting officially, but Luhan was sure, they’d get there. But somehow, he couldn’t find himself worrying anymore. Because the Alphas in their pack actually weren’t like the assholes who had made Luhan’s life hell not too long ago.

Instead, he happily listened to Zitao gushing over the Alpha, and to Jongin, Kyungsoo and Minseok gossiping over them. And he found himself just a bit excited for the young wolves, too.

Luhan also still struggled with what he felt for Minseok. He still couldn’t quite understand. How the other Omega kept making sure he was fine whenever they went running, and teased him in his flirty way made his heart beat too fast and make him want to nuzzle into the other’s neck.

 

March changed into April, and the sun was becoming stronger, nature awaking from winter sleep.

Luhan woke to the stifling sweet scent of heat on a Monday, a day after they went running. He quickly did a mental check-up of his own body, but he felt normal.

Luhan untangled himself from his blanket and stepped over to check on Zitao. As expected, the Omega was the source of the scent. Sweat shone on his forehead, but he was still sleeping peacefully, so Luhan didn’t wake him yet.

He picked up his phone and opened the Yoga-beauties-and-the-pole group – Luhan was the pole, if that wasn’t obvious – chat to inform Kyungsoo and Minseok.

_Taozi’s in heat._

Luhan went on to get ready and checked the clock. Zitao had the first lesson off, but he needed a lot of time to get ready, and Luhan guessed he’d need even longer, if he was in heat. Luhan also wanted to make sure the other Omega was perfectly scent-blocked and not too uncomfortable. Heats were a real bitch, as he knew from personal experience.

_It’s the season. :(_   
_Thanks for the reminder, I’m short on blocker, will buy some then._

Kyungsoo had replied in the chat.

A pack’s Omegas usually triggered each other’s heats, because of the hormones. Luhan, and any other Omega, who didn’t want to try for a child, hated Heats with a passion. You felt unsettled, hot and horny for up to a week, sent off pheromones you had to block to avoid accidentally riling Betas and Alphas up, and still needed to do everyone as usually.

Luckily, heats were a biannually thing, one in spring, one in summer, and also the only time an Omega needed to worry about getting knocked up. But that was where the benefits ended.

 

After waking up, Zitao was whiny. He usually was, but he was extra whiny and made Luhan apply the blocker on him and even skipped his make-up routine.

“I’m sorry if I trigger your heat.” Zitao mumbled. He was dressed in a sweatshirt – Luhan had no idea Gucci boy had sweatshirts, but apparently, this one was designer – and looked very adorable, but also quite miserable, sweating silently. It didn’t help to dress lighter, but would make an Omega feel un-protected.

“Don’t worry about that, it’d come sooner or later, anyway. Okay, let me scent once more.” Luhan had patted two layers of blocker over Zitao’s scent glands. He took a deep breath, and no more new pheromones had come from the Omega. Luhan nodded, satisfied.

“Okay, you’re good to go. Take it with you and re-apply during lunch.” Luhan shoved the blocking cream into Zitao’s hand and the Omega nodded obediently.

“And remember – keep away from Betas and Alphas who aren’t pack, and absolutely no sex, no matter how handsome Sehun looks.” Luhan reminded.

Zitao’s face flushed dark red.

“Ge, what are you saying? We’re not there yet, please, it’s not like I’m completely out of control.”

“I know, just reminding you.” Luhan said earnestly.

“Okay, understood.” Zitao nodded weakly.

“Don’t forget to go to your class, okay? We’ll meet at lunch.” Zitao kept nodding and Luhan rubbed his back comfortingly, before rushing out the room to his class.

 

Luhan kept texting the other Omegas during his classes. He knew it was rude, but he was fretting over Zitao. The other Omega had gone to class, and replied afterwards, confirming he was fine, but definitely wanted watermelon for lunch.

Luhan was quite sure the cafeteria didn’t sell watermelon in April.

He skipped half an hour of reading to be there, when the kitchen opened, but as expected, there was no watermelon.

“ **Why do you want watermelon?”** Jongdae inquired. The Beta had lab before lunch and finished early, joining Luhan on his quest for early food.

“ **I don’t, Zitao does. Maybe Kris could get some from the convenience store, there’s a 7/11 close to the business department.** ” Luhan contemplated.

“ **Aren’t you overdoing the spoiling a bit?** ” Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

Luhan stared blankly at him.

“ **Zitao’s not spoiled**.”

Jongdae started laughing hysterically and almost dropped his tablet. Luhan waited until the Beta had calmed down a bit, scanning the room for a free table big enough. This early, they could still choose.

“ **Are you done? Let’s sit over there. I have to text Kris.** ” Luhan nodded towards a big table on their right.

“ **Wait! You’re actually serious?** Really?” Jongdae screeched.

“ **I am. Zitao said he wanted watermelon for lunch. He’s in heat. He’s getting that melon**.” Luhan said and send his message to Kris. Maybe he should text Sehun, too?

“ **Oh. Oh no.** ” Jongdae paled a bit. “That means you’re all going into heat, right?”

“ **Probably**.” Luhan nodded and saw Kris’ confirmation to look for melon with relief.

“ **No, kill me now, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get absolutely unbearable.** ” Jongdae knocked his head onto the table and Luhan startled in his chair, before pulling the Beta up, so he’d stop hurting himself.

“ **Yo, Dae, I think you still need your remaining three brain cells, don’t you think?** ” Baekhyun hollered and threw his tablet on the table with much too much force, making his rice topple over into his vegetables.

“ **No, please, just leave me**.” Jongdae whined. Luhan rolled his eyes. The Beta really was a drama queen.

“ **Why? Did you look in a mirror today and realised how ugly your mug is?** ” Baekhyun cackled.

“ **Shut up, Baek, Zitao’s in heat. Meaning, Kyungsoo will be in heat soon, too**.” Jongdae groaned and flopped back onto the table.

Baekhyun let out a small scream of terror.

“ **Okay, what happens, when Kyungsoo’s in heat? Sounds like the end of the world, or are the two of just being giant drama queens?** ” Luhan asked and started digging into his food.

Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at him with long suffering faces.

“ **Kyungsoo gets really paranoid about getting pregnant and doesn’t want Chanyeol close at all, but hangs with Minseok-Hyung all the time, who fights off Chanyeol for him, and Chanyeol gets… a bit irrational and horny**.” Baekhyun explained quickly.

Luhan signed. It wasn’t an uncommon reaction of mates.

“ **Alright, sounds annoying.** ”

“ **Yeah, it’s annoying for everyone, but it’s hell for us, because someone has to spend time with Chanyeol and I’m his roommate, I can’t go anywhere**.” Jongdae groaned and rubbed his face.

“ **God, I’m glad when this shit is over. Why did nature have to punish wolves like this?** ” Baekhyun asked.

“ **I ask myself the same thing every time I go into heat.** ” Luhan deadpanned.

“ **Right. You must be off pretty badly, too.** ”

Luhan shook his head. Betas and Alpha simply wouldn’t get what being in heat actually meant for Omegas. It was just as ridiculous as comparing being kicked in the nuts with labour. There were people who could confirm the two things didn’t even compare, but people still did it, because Alphas and Beta loved being sissies.

 

Half an hour later, Kris arrived with watermelon.

“Ah, you’re the best!” Luhan praised the Alpha and gingerly set the melon down on the table, inspecting it. Kris flopped onto a chair across the table.

“ **Wow, you went to get watermelon for Luhan?** ” Sehun asked, confused. The Alpha had joined just five minutes prior, together with Minseok and Jongin.

“ **No, for Zitao**.” Luhan explained. Sehun glared at the watermelon.

“ **I could have gotten that.** ” he muttered.

“ **Don’t be silly, Kris is closer to a convenience store and we needed it on time**.” Luhan shook his head at the pouting Alpha. This really wasn’t the time for misguided jealousy.

If you speak of the devil, he shall appear, Zitao came wobbling from the food counter, Kyungsoo right behind him. Sehun let out a small gasp.

Luhan understood why. Zitao was always styled. Even after runs, he fixed his make-up and hair. But right now, his hair was flopping over his head, and while his natural dark circles were prominent, his face looked much softer than usually, when he accentuated the sharp angles. Not to mention, he was in oversized comfort-wear.

“Hey, Taozi, Kris got watermelon for you.” Luhan called and the Omega perked up, walking a bit faster.

Jongdae wordlessly scooted away, and let the Omegas sit next to each other.

“You really got some? I’m so happy. I really don’t feel like anything else, but they didn’t have any, so I got sad.” Zitao sniffed and blinked back tears of happiness. Luhan smiled and ruffled the Omega’s hair.

Zitao started munching on the melon and Luhan noticed Sehun staring over the table with a dreamy expression. It was just such a sweet moment and Luhan felt himself smiling over the two’s blossoming romance.

“Do you have any cravings during heat, for which I could run to the convenience store tomorrow?” Minseok whispered at Luhan and he blinked at the other in surprise.

“You? Why would you do that?” Luhan asked.

“I’m hurt! I need to show off how well I can take care of you.” Minseok winked. Luhan found himself giggling a bit hysterically. The ‘Taking care’ part was old-fashioned and even started to get outdated, even in more conservative countries, like South Korea, but it was something Alphas and Betas were expected to do, not Omegas.

But strangely, Luhan found the idea of Minseok taking care of him extremely appealing.

 

Just as expected, Luhan woke up the next morning hot and bothered in the worst sense of the word. He considered skipping his first class, or maybe the next week of classes. But his bed was uncomfortable, so he reluctantly got up. There was no point in missing expensive education, if your bed was uncomfortable. Zitao struggled to do the same.

_Heat got me. Yay for the pack bond._

Kyungsoo had written in their group chat.

Luhan quickly replied he was in heat, too. Kyungsoo was online and started typing back.

_When I’m in heat, I don’t like Chanyeol close, because I’m terrified of the idea of getting pregnant and he smells too tempting. Please keep him away from me~_

It was odd that Kyungsoo would write in a cute manner, but Luhan knew heat could do things to your head.

“Ge, heat got you?” Zitao croaked.

“Yeah.” Luhan signed and fanned his tshirt, that stuck to his damp skin. It was no use, he’d suffer from a permanent case of sweating for the next days.

“Aw. Okay. I’ll put blocker on you.” Zitao offered, rubbing his eyes cutely.

 

Luhan already didn’t put a lot of effort into his wardrobe, so he slouched over campus as usual, only 100 times more grumpy and impatient. Luckily, there was no one annoying him until lunch. On top, Sehun had gotten him coffee, this morning, when he had waited for Zitao with a cup of hot chocolate in front of the Omega dorm, because he was considerate like that.

There weren’t that many Alphas or Betas around, since his field of study was considered a feminine subject for reasons Luhan couldn’t comprehend, but the few he passed already made his mind scream at him to bare his throat, roll over and let them mount him. No thanks.

He chose to sit with Jongin, because their table was offensively free of Omegas, when he arrived for lunch. Jongin wasn’t as good as an Omega would be, but much better than a normal Beta or even an Alpha to fuel his unwelcome sexual desires.

“Are you doing fine?” Kris asked carefully.

“Terrific.” Luhan grunted and started shovelling plain rice into his mouth. It was his favourite go-to food during heat.

Jongdae looked uneasy, like Luhan might explode any moment and he didn’t want to fall victim to that, and Kris and Junmyeon kept their conversation over the most recent developments on the stock market down. Which student in their right mind talked about the stock market?

But Luhan just quietly finished his food and started trying to get comfortable on Jongin’s arm.

He perked up, when an extremely pleasant scent reached him. He tried to identify it, but his mind didn’t quite work to supply any information, other than how perfect the person carrying it would be as a mate, demanding Luhan to find them and claim them as his. Like calling to him that the person carrying it was the one who was supposed to take care of him and protect him.

Wolf instincts were like that. There were people who matched extremely well with you, called perfect match, and you would identify them by their scent. There were countless book written over finding your perfect match, enough dramas to watch until you died.

But actually feeling it, Luhan just felt a bit panicked and confused, instead of overwhelmingly happy.

“ **Hello. I almost didn’t find you, because no one was yelling. This is unusual**.”

Minseok said with a grin and settled his tablet on the table, sitting between the uneasy Jongdae and Luhan, who furrowed his brows in confusion, when he realised that the scent that was still calling to him… came from the Omega.

“B **aekhyun and Chanyeol aren’t here**.” Junmyeon deadpanned and Minseok nodded in understanding.

Luhan took a careful sniff and confirmed his suspicion. Minseok was the one who smelled like his perfect match. And he suddenly could identify the feeling he felt for Minseok without doubt: attraction.

**“I have class. See you**.” Luhan quickly grabbed his tabled and rushed off, even when he didn’t have classes in the afternoon.

It was like he had tried to get his camera to focus on something for weeks, but only gotten the colours on the screen, and now, the picture finally got crystal clear:

He liked Minseok. Minseok, who was an Omega, like him.

Luhan fled the cafeteria and hurried all the way back to his dorm to wrap himself into a blanket burrito.

 

He dozed off over mulling what this meant, and if his feelings even were legitimate.

He had been in a relationship with an Alpha before, and he had loved that Alpha, sincerely. He had always been attracted to Alphas, sometimes Betas. He wasn’t gay, was he? But he also couldn’t deny his feelings for Minseok fell into the same category, far more then platonic love for another Omega. And it felt much more intimate, even though he had only known the other for a few weeks.

And his scent. It made him feel like no one ever had before. Not even his own family. Though blood was the only thing connecting them now, there never had been a warm relationship with them.

Luhan awoke with an aching boner. It was three in the afternoon, but Zitao wasn’t home yet, so he checked his phone, finding that some of the Alphas and Betas were playing basketball to let out pent up energy, Kyungsoo had holed himself up in their dorm, Minseok was still not in heat and pampered Zitao.

Luhan opened a private WeChat window and asked the other Omega to not come home for another half an hour or so. Zitao immediately understood the implication and promised to take another hour and Luhan finally tossed his underwear away with a groan.

He ignored his dick, as he usually did, and let his hand slide to his back, circling his rim once, before pushing in one finger. He let out a small sign of relief, as his walls clenched around the digit. If he teased himself well and got a good orgasm, he’d be relieved for the rest of the day, probably.

So, he rubbed over his prostate only once, sending a spike of arousal through his body, before starting to stretch himself on two fingers. He worked himself up until he was almost coming, but stopped rubbing over his walls just then, denying himself.

The moment he knew he was not going to come, if he kept going, he picked his pace back up, thrusting his fingers into the warmth of his body and over his sweet spot. The slick his body produced generously made the slide easy and pleasuring in the best way.

He bit down on his free arm to keep his voice down, as he stilled his fingers to keep from coming for the second time. The next time, he’d allow himself to fall over the edge. Luhan wondered, if Minseok would find his sweet spots as easily. He probably fingered himself, too, right? Minseok had strong hands, a bit bigger than Luhan’s, but not too big.

Luhan whimpered as he imagined how it’d feel like, if it were Minseok thrusting his fingers into him right now, not himself. Another Omega would surely be good at this. How would his scent change, when he was aroused? Omegas could go even sweeter, or develop a hit of spiciness. Minseok didn’t naturally carry much sweetness. Both would be interesting.

And his light voice would probably sound downright angelic, when he moaned. Luhan really wanted to know what he sounded like in bed. In his mind, memories of Minseok complimenting him melted into dirty words and his orgasm unexpectedly crashed over Luhan, who moaned behind his arm, as he clenched down on his fingers rhythmically, clear cum shooting over his stomach.

Luhan let his arm fall to his side and took a few deep breathes, before pulling his fingers out and reaching for the tissues on his nightstand. They actually did usually serve an innocent purpose, but right now, he was happy to use them for un-pure reasons.

He slowly cleaned up, and redressed, changing the sheets and tried to not thing about to what thoughts he had just come. The uneasiness of the heat was lessened considerably and he wasn’t sweating as much anymore. However, his now sober mind relentlessly reminded him, that Luhan essentially had just masturbated to the mental image of Minseok.

And the confusion from earlier crushed him back down.

Luhan silently opened the window and stared off into the distance.

Minseok always knew what to say to him, he never made him feel uncomfortable and found words Luhan hadn’t known he needed. They shared a similar sense of humour and common interests they could discuss for hours. The pack already knew not to bother them, if they were in their own little world. But Minseok also knew when Luhan just wanted to listen.

Luhan’s mind returned to Minseok’s scent. It was common to mate early for wolves, sometimes just after reaching sexual maturity, if you found a perfect match. No one bat an eye, if you officially bonded. Perfect matches had a near perfect quote of working out.

Not everyone found a perfect match right after turning 18, of course, and some stayed without one all their lives and still happily mated with someone else.

But a perfect match was incomparable.

Luhan, too, used to dream of the Alpha or Beta who was his perfect match. He no longer wanted any Alpha or Beta.

But Minseok was no Alpha or Beta.

Luhan groaned and threw himself back onto his bed.

If Minseok was his perfect match, he would need to block his scent much better from now on, so the other Omega wouldn’t realise. Because Minseok deserved a mate just as sweet and caring as him, not someone with a past like Luhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	6. Chapter 6 - Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentioned, past emotioal abuse, toxic relationship and sexual harrassment.
> 
> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

Minseok’s scent was blocked the next day, so Luhan didn’t feel the need to throw himself at the Omega, when they met for Lunch, but he still made sure to have Zitao between them.

He also found out, why Jongdae had seemed so scared of him yesterday. Minseok in heat was moody. It was a complete turn from his calm and patient personality, and sassy teasing he usually threw at everyone.

Just like Kyungsoo was suddenly waltzing around throwing tooth rotting cuteness at people and Zitao was in fluffy sweatshirts and bare faced.

“ **You’re really the only one who’s like he normally is, Lu-Ge**.” Jongin had noticed and Luhan had to agree, while watching Minseok make Jongdae get him extra soy sauce.

 

He thought, things would get easier, now, that he figured out what he felt for Minseok, and why, and chosen to ignore it.

But it really didn’t. Because Luhan became hyperaware of Minseok, of how he winked at him, or put innuendos into his sentences, that made him blush. Of how he cuddled in his wolf form, and how his muscle strained against his workout gear, when they played football, or did yoga.

Still, he needed to control himself, and his feelings. Luhan swallowed them down and told himself, that Minseok was naturally flirty and affectionate, as most Omegas were, and he wasn’t anything special. Minseok wouldn’t like him like that, and Luhan wouldn’t be deserving of his affection, anyway.

 

So, Luhan focussed on other things. Like how Sehun forgot how talking worked the first time Zitao decided the May weather was warm enough for his sorry excuse of hot pants and continued to tackle down all other Alphas and Betas who dared to look his (they were officially courting now) precious Omega’s direction over the course of the game, ending in the youngest Alpha being disqualified (which still worked in his favour, as Zitao very happily agreed to skip the rest of the game so the teams would stay even).

Or, how Kris would always get peaches from the convenience store for Yixing, and the Beta send him a brilliant smile as payment, making the taller blush adorably.

Or, how Jongin started to sometimes walk at his actual height, instead of trying to shrink down to Kyungsoo’s.

 

And like that, Luhan passed the next months, countless pack runs and football matches, Zitao’s and Sehun’s official mating, another heat, mid-terms, finals, the summer break, during which he remained almost alone with Kris in the dorms, while everyone went home, the start of the new semester, with new classes, Chanyeol getting into a physical fight in the middle of a hallway for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s broken heart over a postgraduate girl called Taeyeon.

The pack grew close, much closer than any pack Luhan had been in before. Since mating, Sehun no longer blocked his scent, but it was weaker now, anyway.

But Luhan was still blocked, both his scent, and his past. He laughed with everyone, but he was still strict about not being called pretty – Baekhyun had tested the limit and earned himself a kick in the nuts – dying his hair black, and blending into the background.

He also didn’t allow himself to show any sort of affection that went further than friendship around Minseok, though he had stolen one of the Omega’s hats after a run, to use during his summer heat, though feeling a bit guilty over it.

Sometimes, Minseok threw him these gazes, especially, when it was just the two of them, cuddling in the Omega common room, or studying next to each other quietly. Like he knew, that Luhan also knew their scents gave them away as perfect matches.

But the other never said anything. He never pushed. And Luhan liked to pretend he had kept his insight completely to himself, leaving Minseok oblivious.

 

Luhan didn’t really go to parties, because they were everything he tried to avoid. He had picked up the other pack members from clubs, other houses, bars and Karaoke countless times, when they were plastered and he didn’t mind. But the party lifestyle wasn’t for him.

However, when Zitao, Minseok and Jongin – who was like a different person after one or two drinks – started begging him to join the Halloween party Junmyeon had gotten them invited to, he had agreed.

“Zitao, are you insane? I can’t wear this!” Luhan tried to cover himself, after foolishly pulling on the outfit Zitao had for him, without checking what exactly it was beforehand.

“Of course you can! Only over my dead body will you go to this fancy ass party in your beige sweatshirts and mom-jeans.” Zitao stopped Luhan’s try to peel off the tight, sparkly (!) shirt.

“We’re doing a group costume and you will not ruin it. Stop fitting, Ge!” Zitao barked and Luhan stopped struggling, but pouted instead. What sort of group were they even representing? A rainbow?

The shirt was a fit cut, making his shoulder look even slighter than normal, but fine otherwise. However, the pants were like a second skin in black, hiding nothing.

“I look like a matchstick man.” Luhan muttered.

“You do not. I told you countless times, your butt isn’t bad. Did you moisturise your skin?” Zitao sternly asked.

“I did.”

“Good, sit down and hold still then.” Zitao ordered and Luhan followed his commands. He’d just hide behind Kris for the rest of the night.

 

Luhan almost didn’t recognise his reflection. He used to weak make-up, but not like this.

“Speechless. I know, Lu-Ge, I know. Just say thank you.” Zitao chirped. Luhan muttered some words, that made no sense.

“I don’t think I can leave the house like this.” Luhan blubbered anxiously.

“You will not chicken out, when you look like this, it’d be a crime to stay home. Alright, we talked about that, Kris will guard you because he doesn’t dance, so he’s basically free all night, and has a tolerance high enough for two bottles of vodka straight. No one will dare to go close to you with Kris behind you, okay? And then, there’s us Omegas plus Jonginnie, too.”

Zitao pushed his fingers into Luhan’s mouth’s corners and pulled them up.

“Alright.” Luhan signed. He actually wanted to go, but that didn’t mean his lingering anxieties suddenly left him alone.

“Great. We’ll be the most fabulous at the party, no doubt.”

“More like the ones in the most blinding outfits.” Luhan deadpanned.

He was about to run a hand through his hair, but Zitao yelped and stopped him.

“If you ruin this before at least midnight, I will make you sorry. There’s already so little to work with in the first place.” He threatened and Luhan nodded meekly. It was long for his standard, because Zitao had whined and complained for him to not have it cut, so he could style it better over the last weeks, but it was still much shorter than when Zitao wanted.

 

Pre-gaming was at Junmyeon’s, who had a huge flat outside campus, because, again, his parents were loaded. It was also the only place where meeting up was possible, since more than half the pack lived in the dorms, which were ruthless when it came to gender separation, Baekhyun’s flat was teeny tiny, and Jongin lived with his family.

Jongin greeted them with his bear hugs, noticeably tipsy already. His shirt was red, while Luhan’s was blue and Zitao’s yellow.

“ **Lu-Ge, you look so stunning! You should always do this with your hair, it’s much more handsome, than the brush-style.** ” Jongin nodded to confirm his statement.

“ **Thank, Jonginnie. But I can’t even do this, it was all Zitao.** ”

Zitao was already across the room, in Sehun’s lap. Luhan signed, as the two giggled. Sehun was in a suit, from what Luhan knew, he was doing a partner costume with Junmyeon of some sort. Zitao stole his thickly framed glasses and popped them on.

Junmyeon came from the kitchen in similar attire as Sehun, but looking stressed. That was his default state, so Luhan didn’t worry about his pack Alpha.

Kris and Yixing were on the sofa and nodded at them in greeting.

Yixing was in a light pink sheep onesie, and looked absolutely adorable and squishy.

“Xingxing, you look so fluffy.” Luhan chuckled, as he settled on the sofa next to them. Might as well get close to his bodyguard of the night already.

“Right? I think I’ll probably overheat, though.” Yixing pouted, looking even more adorable now.

“You can always do a hot strip tease on the bar.” Kris shrugged. Luhan gaped at the Alpha, but Yixing seemed delighted by the idea:

“Right? Like last time, when I wore that black silk shirt?”

Luhan choked on air. He had not been told that story.

Why on earth was Kris supporting this sort of inappropriate behaviour? Not to mention, the two were still dancing around each other in a painfully obvious way – wouldn’t he want Yixing for himself?

“Careful, Lu-Ge, you don’t want to ruin that wonderful make-up yet, do you?” Yixing scolded, as Luhan coughed.

“I did it! It was all me!” Zitao hollered across the room.

“See? Zitao will probably murder you. That’s a real mood killer.” Yixing nodded seriously. Luhan signed.

Kris’ costume was not a costume at all. It was just a black t-shirt with ripped jeans and his leather jacket. And he didn’t get nagged by Zitao. Life just wasn’t fair.

Junmyeon brought Luhan a coke and they waited for more people to arrive. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were next and It was very obvious, what they had done just prior to arriving, even if it weren’t possible for everyone in the room to smell it on them. Chanyeol had sacrificed himself, and wore the orange sparkling shirt no one had wanted, and Kyungsoo was in green.

When Minseok arrived, Luhan had to take a very deep, nice and calming breath, because Minseok looked absolutely perfect, with a smoky eye, the sparkling purple not looking as stupid on him, and the jeans hugging his tights just perfectly.

“Holy shit, you look so hot, Lu!” Minseok grinned and took a glass of champagne – because that was something Junmyeon just had in his fridge, like other people had ramen – and settled on Kris’ thigh.

Luhan would have been fine with Minseok on his lap, too, but then again, his leg was probably quite uncomfortable, because it was so skinny.

“Thanks?” Luhan quickly gulped down more coke.

“You know blue is right on top of purple on the pride flag, right?” Minseok winked at Luhan, who laughed awkwardly.

Baekhyun and Jongdae came last, both in some pretty extra vampire outfits, including heavy make-up, and immediately started being five-year-olds over Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s post-sex scent, and went straight for the strong liquor.

 

By the time they headed to Gangnam, because where else would a party Junmyeon was invited to be, most of them were past the tipsy state already.

If anyone left, they’d have to tell Kris, who was vice-pack-Alpha today, because he was not drinking. And that was the last Luhan saw of most of them.

The club was exclusive for invited guests and crowded with only wolves. There were three floors, apparently, but they settled on the ground level. Kris towered over pretty much everybody and people moved out of his way, even when his scent wasn’t as strong as most people’s in here.

And as expected, no one approached Luhan when he stuck close to the Alpha. His scent was blocked and he’d probably smell of Kris, if anything at all, so he felt relatively safe.

Minseok, Jongin, Yixing Zitao, and Sehun stayed on the ground level, too, dancing on the edge of the dance floor most of the time, in their sight.

Luhan let Jongin drag him along for a few songs, but he wasn’t really much of a dancer in front of people, so he settled for watching and drinking ridiculous amounts of soda over the night. It was a bit boring, but Luhan didn’t feel bored. He could stare at Minseok for most of the night, and internally scream over how the Omega moved his body.

He had no idea Minseok had hips like that.

Kris didn’t judge. There was a silent agreement between them, not to ask and not to comment, but also not to tell.

Summer alone in a foreign country had been lonely and Kris had taken him for chicken and beer a few times. A drunk Luhan was a talkative Luhan, a drunk Kris was a dorky Kris. Luhan had blabbed a bit too much about his past and his realisation as to why Minseok smelled so good to him, while Kris had shared his concerns regarding his orientation not towards the most ‘submissive’ gender, but dominant Betas, instead.

After midnight, Baekhyun told them he’d leave, with a pretty Beta girl on his arm – unusual, since he usually went for humans, but there were none around tonight. It went downhill from there.

Yixing, obviously completely past any sort of decency, stripped his sheep costume, standing on the edge in front of the DJ booth, driving the crowd wild. Luhan almost didn’t dare watching, scared the Beta’s moves would trigger a heat in him or something (it was biologically impossible).

Kris, however, enjoyed the show with a small smirk.

The Beta bowed and jumped down, disappearing from sight, his sheep costume left up for grabs on the booth.

“Well, I think I got wet watching that. Hey Lu, can you buy me a drink? I want a vodka lemon, I’m starting to feel less drunk.” Minseok had shoved himself off the dancefloor and batted his eyelashes at Luhan. His eyes widened at the other’s words, but he swallowed and got over himself. Minseok was drunk, after all.

“Maybe you should stop drinking, Minseok?” Luhan tried and Minseok pouted and started whining, pushing into Luhan’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna. Please buy me. Lu-Ge.” Luhan almost screamed at the name.

“Um, okay, just one, okay? Wait here.”

 

The bar was close to where they were lingering, and ridiculously overpriced. The cards used in here for payment had a start balance of 50.000 Won, and since soda wasn’t at such a throat cutting price, Luhan still had money left on his.

He pushed through the crowd and waited to get the bartender’s attention.

“ **Hey, coke boy.”** The man winked. **“Let me guess**.”

“ **Ah, no, I want two Vodka lemons, actually.** ” Luhan smiled politely.

“ **Oh, you’re starting to party late. Just a sec.** ” the guy shouted over the music. Luhan did as he was asked, checking over his shoulder from time to time, but no one seemed interested in him, much to his relief.

“ **There you go, gorgeous. Extra fun, just for you. If you’re still looking for fun later, I get off at three, but I promise, it’s worth the wait, my number’s under the glass for you**.” The bartender winked and Luhan took the glasses, deciding not to get more drinks, or send Kris, if need be.

Luhan identified the paper sticking to the wet bottom of one of the glasses and when he passed a beaming Minseok the drink, he took it and flicked it into a corner.

“What was that?” Kris asked, eying the paper, now in a corner, never to be seen again.

“Bartender gave me his number.” Luhan shrugged and took a sip. The alcohol burned his throat and the whole drink was definitely a bit too much on the sweet side.

“It’s because you’re so hot!” Minseok said, but his eyes weren’t twinkling, like they usually were, when he complimented Luhan.

“I don’t think so. Anyway, it wasn’t going to call that creep.” Luhan announced.

Minseok’s drink was gone in no time, and the Omega excused himself to dance some more, but looked rather angry, when he shoved into the crowd. Luhan knew it was possessive behaviour, jealousy, maybe, but he pretended to not understand.

Luhan had little interest in his drink and when Kris suggested to find the rest of the pack, as the time was getting late, just to make sure no one had gotten lost, he ditched it on a table.

They found Jongdae dancing with Yixing, though Jongdae looked about as good at dancing as Luhan was in Zitao’s yoga classes, on the first floor, and Jongdae yelled into Luhan’s ear, that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were probably off somewhere getting it on.

Junmyeon was with a bunch of snobbish looking Alphas, sipping expensive liquor on the top level and beamed at them, telling them how great his pack was, and how much he loved them, and what a wonderful job Kris was doing. Luhan counted him off as completely drunk, too.

Happy with the result, they climbed back down the stairs, when Luhan started to feel too warm under his sparkling collar.

They arrived in time to witness Jongin grinding up on Minseok, who had a worried smile on, as he guided the Beta off the dance floor.

Kris furrowed his brows, when the two stepped up to them. Jongin’s eyes were glassed over and he was obviously not aware of his surroundings. It was too loud and smelly in the club, but it was obvious something was off.

Kris picked the Beta up, who didn’t struggle, but giggled, as he was carried towards the exit.

“ **I’ll tell Zitao and Sehun we’re probably leaving**.” Luhan told Minseok and before the other could protest, he slipped off to where he suspected the couple.

The temperature on the dance floor was stifling and Luhan started fanning himself with his shirt in an attempt to cool his body temperature.

“Are you dancing, Lu-Ge?” Zitao asked. The alcohol seemed to have worn off with him.

“No. Jongin doesn’t see so well.” Zitao immediately stopped bouncing to the beat, worry over his face.

“What is it?” Sehun yelled, puzzlement in his face.

“ **We… Kris is outside with Jongin and he… was…** ” Luhan struggled to find the words. He hadn’t drunken much. But Korean seemed to slip his mind. Annoyed, he continued in Chinese.

“outside.”

Zitao raised his eyebrows. Luhan never switched to his native, because he struggled with words. Zitao did, Yixing did, Kris sometimes did, but he just switched to a random language without even noticing, until someone stopped him, because they didn’t understand him.

Luhan huffed. It was so warm here, he needed to leave.

“Ge, you don’t look good, either. We’re coming with you. **Sehunnie, let’s go and look after them, okay?** ” Zitao grabbed Luhan’s wrist and his hand felt nice and cool on him. At the same time, the touch made him shiver involuntarily and Luhan felt himself getting slick and wet in his pants.

What on earth?

Zitao pushed him across the club and outside.

The air was cold and clear and Luhan took a deep breath, but the expected peace didn’t come.

“ **There you are. I got worried. I think Jongin’s drink got spiked**.” Minseok explained and Luhan started trembling, his legs getting wobbly under him. Outside, he could smell his pack members more clearly, but Minseok’s scent was just overpowering.

And Luhan felt himself get hard, just from smelling and hearing the Omega.

“Lu-Ge. Lu-Ge, hey.” Zitao was shaking his shoulder.

“What?” Luhan asked and heard his words slurring.

“ **Yeah, pretty sure. His pupils are huge and I can smell him**.” Minseok voice was so nice, but what was he saying?

Luhan kept standing where he was and listened to the others fretting about him, but not understanding what they were saying.

Eventually, Jongdae and Yixing emerged from the club, Luhan noticed, but didn’t really comprehend the information. Jongin was passed out and Jongdae, surprisingly easily, settled the Beta on his back, while Kris left, going back inside.

Minseok could probably carry him, too. He had such nice, strong arms.

“No stripping, Ge.” Zitao held his hands and Luhan whined, but didn’t struggle against him. What were they waiting for?

Yixing, Jongdae and Jongin left with a taxi and Luhan started wondering, if anyone would notice, if he crossed his legs to give a bit of pressure to his ass, that was asking for attention.

There was a hand stroking his hair and he happily closed his eyes and breathed in Minseok’s scent.

He noticed they guided him into a cap, together with Minseok, and he remembered asking why Zitao was leaving him behind, but he didn’t recall the answer.

It was Minseok, who dragged him upstairs, pulled off the scratchy, sparkling shirt, and settled him in his bed.

Luhan dozed off into a light nap, but woke up every few minutes.

Eventually, the mist around him that kept him from properly noticing things and understanding, settled, leaving just his aching dick and disgustingly wet pants.

Luhan sat up with a groan, fumbling for the light.

He blinked into the now softly illuminated room and tried to recall what exactly had happened.

Spiked drink.

Extra fun… the bartender….

Luhan felt bile rise in his throat. Thank god for his pack being there with him. What kind of asshole did this to paying customers?

“Lu?” Luhan startled, when a voice that was much too light to be Zitao’s, came from the other side of the small room.

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Minseok asked and crawled out of the borrowed bed.

He was in just boxer shorts and Luhan immediately felt his dick throb, and his hole clench around nothing.

“I… a bit?” Luhan rasped out.

Minseok’s nose twitched.

“You smell really horny, though.” The Omega chuckled and crouched in front of Luhan’s bed.

“Yeah.” Luhan mumbled, embarrassed.

“It’s not your fault. Must have been an aphrodisiac. Kris and Junmyeon were going to break all hell lose, not sure how that developed.” Minseok explained.

Luhan signed.

“They’re really nice.” He mumbled.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of them.” Minseok warmly said. It was true. Luhan was past where he underestimated his Alpha pack mates. But still.

Luhan flopped back down on his bed, when his dick throbbed once more.

“Fucking hell.” He groaned.

“I can wait outside, if you want to take care of this.” Minseok offered. Luhan would much rather have Minseok take care of this, but he didn’t voice that thought.

“No, I don’t think it’ll get better, if I got drugged.”

“Don’t you think so?” Minseok wondered.

“No, most likely not. I’ve been drugged before.” Luhan explained and tried to forget how gross his pants were. He didn’t miss Minseok’s sharp intake of air.

“It’s why I left China.” Luhan added softly.

“Luhan, you don’t… oh my god, that’s so awful, I…” Minseok stuttered.

“Nothing happened, because my older brother found me, before they could… do what they wanted to. But… my family blamed me. It was my fiancé and his friends, and I made a huge scene, breaking up with him the day after, and my parents only found out afterwards, calling me a disgrace, provoking my Alpha and then denying him, ruining the plan for their company.

“I was a vain boy, growing up. I wore designer, worse than Zitao, I always looked my best and loved being complimented. I didn’t focus much on my studies, because I knew I was going to marry off well and stay at home with puppies. I went to university to study what my parents suggested, without questioning it and I went out and fell in love with the fiancé they had chosen for me, even though we weren’t the desired perfect match.

“I did everything he asked me to, maybe I whined a little sometimes, but I was obedient, like it was expected of me. I let him go out with his friends all the time, whom he didn’t want me to meet. I accepted that he wouldn’t let me hang out with people he didn’t approve of, stuck in a different pack from his, with only Omegas, who all adored themselves in the mirror all day. I still got attention from Alphas and Betas, even though my fiancé was extremely jealous and threw fits, I didn’t stop liking the attention from others.

“And then, after two years of what I thought was a happy relationship, I found out, he wanted to make a video for blackmail. My brother told me, furious, and asked me, what I had done for my fiancé to turn against me. I didn’t know and I didn’t understand. And when I confronted him, he told me, he didn’t care for me. That he only accepted me, because I looked almost like a girl. That I bored him, because I was uneducated and had a plain personality, and was a terrible lay.

“I screamed at him and threw things and he called me hysteric. I told him to never show his face around me again and left. And he told his parents, who told mine, before I even got the chance to tell them myself. And then, they told me I was being selfish, that it was just Alphas being Alphas. And that me running around and smiling at others had probably riled him up. How I was overreacting and should go and apologise, that I had to think of their company.”

Luhan’s voice finally broke off, and he started sobbing covering his face with his arms.

The bed dipped and he was wrapped into a strong, warm embrace. The whole thing was uncomfortable, because Luhan could feel his dick pressing into Minseok’s thigh, but he didn’t care and just held onto the Omega, as he cried.

“I’m so sorry, Lu.” Minseok whispered, when Luhan had calmed down.

“Why? I… my family wasn’t wrong. Nor my fiancé. I wasn’t a good person. Just…”

“Stop it, Luhan. That’s bullshit and you know it! It’s victim blaming. There’s nothing wrong in interacting with Alphas and Betas that aren’t your fiancé. Hell, so much of the population is Beta or Alpha, what on earth should you do? Lock yourself into your room all day? That wouldn’t help your education whatsoever. Looking pretty and wearing make-up also don’t make you ask for it. It’s perfectly acceptable to do that and doesn’t make you a terrible person or worth any less. God, I want to go and rip all their heads off.

“How can you betray someone’s trust like that?” Minseok whispered and tightened his grip on Luhan.

“How can you be so sure, that I wasn’t at fault?”

“Because that’s what you’ve been taught. And you were still young. You were inexperienced. Now, you learnt. But all you’re now was already in you, when you were younger.”

Luhan felt new tears well up in his eyes and more slick drench his pants.

“I feel like I was a terrible person, back then.” Luhan mumbled.

“Don’t be dumb! You probably were a bit naïve, but surely not terrible. Not to mention, the idea of you running around with a Prada bag and big sunglasses, it’s quite funny. I’d like to see that.” Minseok chuckled.

Luhan gave a choked laugh.

“But it’s like the past is haunting me, all my mistakes…”

“What mistakes? All that I see haunting you, is abuse from your ex, which you didn’t ask for.”

They just lay in silence for some time, before Luhan asked.

“Who taught you swear words?”

 

Luhan woke up feeling absolutely disgusting, with Minseok nuzzled into his neck, his morning wood pressing into Luhan’s hip. It was only fair, after Minseok had seen and smelled him suffering yesterday.

The need to get out of the sticky and half-dried skinny jeans became too great, though, and Luhan tried to get up without waking Minseok up. His mission failed, when the other groaned and blinked his eyes open, as Luhan was half over him, trying to crawl off the mattress.

“What a view.” Minseok laughed, his voice husky from sleep and Luhan flushed red and hurried to get off the other.

“Are you always weird from the moment you wake up?” Luhan asked, without any bite in his voice.

“Yes.” Minseok laughed. Luhan couldn’t help but grin.

 

The morning was a bit of a mess. They met up in the café close to campus, after Junmyeon had made sure everyone had made it through the night well.

Jongin had spent the night, passed out, in Chanyeol’s bed, and looked a bit worse for wear, highly embarrassed, but fine otherwise.

The couples, after being kicked out of their respective rooms, had slept in hotels.

Junmyeon was still fuming, even when Kris informed them, that the bartender had been called out and would be punished and fired.

And Luhan just happily let Minseok feed him fruit, even when Jongdae started raising his straight eyebrows higher and higher on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know, this was a bit dark. :(


	7. Chapter 7 - Charcoal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

Minseok never told anyone else, what Luhan had told him.

However, seeing how Minseok made him see the situation from a different light, and reminded him on an almost daily basis of that, like he knew Luhan needed to hear it, he grew confident enough to tell bits and pieces to the rest of the pack. Never the whole story, never the darkest parts, but enough so they would know a bit more about him.

No one ever was anything but understanding for his situation, offering an open ear and a shoulder to cry on, if he wanted to. Luhan didn’t want to cry over it any more, though. Instead, he wanted to try and see his past in a good light, as something valuable, that taught him to be the person he was today.

Luhan was combing his hair one morning and noticed, how it was long enough to flop down, no longer sticking from his head. He frowned at his reflection and wondered how he had forgotten to get it cut for so long, not to mention how prominent his roots were. He combed over it again, but it flopped right back down.

Luhan signed at stared at it intensely, like his glare would cut it.

Actually, he quite liked how it looked, softer around his face, framing it a little. Maybe, he could leave it like it was?

Most likely, no one had noticed, anyway, and he was making a problem out of nothing.

 

He shuffled down the hallway from the bathrooms to their own room. Luhan wrapped himself in a thick scarf and bundled up to the maximum. December in Seoul was cold. Decembers in Beijing were cold, too, but Luhan had never liked those, either.

“You look ready to rob a bank, Ge.” Zitao whined.

“No need. I’m rich. And you’re going to freeze, then ask your poor mate for his hat and gloves, which he will happily give you and then freeze himself.”

Zitao sniffed and patted his cashmere coat.

“At least I look pretty.” He argued weakly. “A hat will ruin my hair.”

Luhan smiled and picked up his bag.

“Come on, or you’ll be pretty late.”

“That was a terrible joke and you know it! It’s the sort Junmyeon-Ge would make. It’s terrible, you hear me? Terrible!”

 

“You know, I will fly to visit my mom in Canada on Lunar new year. I saved enough for my part time job.” Kris said over dinner at the student cafeteria.

Luhan hadn’t given the two weeks break much thought. Some of the pack had announced, they’d be home and Luhan had acknowledge that, and then promptly gone back to forgetting about the problem.

“Oh. Okay, that’s nice.” Luhan nodded. Except, it wasn’t that nice. Zitao was taking Sehun to Qingdao to meet his parents, Yixing was flying home to Changsha, and now, Kris was leaving, too. All Korean wolves were headed home, naturally, to celebrate.

Kris frowned.

“You could probably crash at Junmyeon’s. His family has a big house in that fancy neighbourhood. If you asked him, he’d say yes in a heartbeat, you know that?”

Luhan frowned.

“Probably. I don’t really want to, though. He’s got an older brother, who’s an Alpha, and an Alpha dad and Beta mom. You know?” Luhan muttered.

It didn’t sound like a place where he’d feel right at home, even if Junmyeon was a wonderful guy right down to the bone.

“Right.” Kris seemed to get where he was coming from.

“Don’t make such a fuss. I’m not a child that you can’t leave alone.” Luhan rolled his eyes. Alright, it’d probably get extremely lonely, and he’d likely hug Zitao to death once he returned, but the only victim ending up dead would be Zitao in this scenario.

 

Luhan strongly suspected Kris, when Junmyeon came to sit next to him the next day during lunch.

“ **Hyung, I heard you would be the only one on campus over new year**!” Junmyeon asked, before he had settled down properly, worry lacing his voice.

Luhan levelled Kris in a glared, who had watched and looked away quickly. Guilty.

“ **Who told you that**?” Luhan sweetly asked.

“ **Oh, Kris did, because he was worried you’d be all alone, and he’s totally right at that. If you’d like, you can stay with my family. We have enough room for a guest and they’d be glad to house you, so you aren’t alone.** ” Junmyeon went on and Luhan thought he had probably already made a to do list for his stay with his family.

“ **Look, it’s really nice, but I really don’t want to impose, Junmyeon. I’ll just stay in the dorm**.” Luhan said, finality in his tone.

Junmyeon frowned, but nodded.

**“If you change your mind, let me know, yes?** ” Junmyeon was probably thinking of a list on how to convince Luhan to still come to stay with his family as they were speaking.

“ **I will**.” Luhan confirmed and sent Kris another death glare. Junmyeon got roped into a discussion over some expensive watches with Zitao, who was busy choosing a new year’s gift, and Luhan tried to get Kris to look at him and feel his rage.

The Alpha was probably aware of his plan, though, and extremely busy looking everywhere, but Luhan’s direction.

Luhan felt Minseok sit down next to him, shoving Chanyeol away.

“Why are you trying to melt Kris’ flesh off his bones with your laser glare, Lu?” Minseok asked curiously.

“Because he doesn’t know when to keep his overprotective mouth shut.” Luhan answered, not taking his eyes off the Alpha.

Unexpectedly, that triggered a reaction from the other.

“Because you’re an idiot, who wants to stay at the dorm alone for two weeks.” Kris growled across the table. Yixing perked up, confusion on his face. Zitao stopped gushing over diamonds and peeked over Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“It’s not even two full weeks, Yixing’s leaving a day late, and Jongdae’s coming back two days early.” Luhan complained.

“That’s still 10 days.” Kris grumbled.

“Whatever, it’s not like I can go home.” Luhan hissed back.

The Koreans had stopped their conversations, noticing the tension, even when they didn’t understand.

“But you could stay with Junmyeon. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s better than being alone. Why are you trying to torture yourself?” Kris growled.

“I’m not.” Luhan spat back, but he knew he essentially was.

“You’re just stubborn for the sake of it, now. We worry about you, okay? We want you to do well, why aren’t you accepting our help?” Kris slammed a hand on the table and his eyes flashed red. Luhan threw his chopsticks over the table, his direction and jumped up, grabbing his coat from his chair and rushing out of the cafeteria.

Two seconds into the flight, he already regretted behaving like a brat, but he kept running, dodging people in his way.

But he just really didn’t want to stay with the Kims. He’d probably say yes to someone else asking, but the Kims… they were so similar to his own family. It wasn’t that he didn’t want help, or didn’t appreciate what the pack did for him deeply.

Luhan hated the cold, so he fled to his favourite café, close enough to where he was, and ordered three pieces of brownies, knowing he’d not manage to eat them, or feel sick after doing so.

He was halfway through the first, still excited to eat more, when he smelled Minseok. Luhan tried to huddle into a tiny ball, and hoped the other wouldn’t notice him, but someone flopped down on the other chair at the table and Luhan looked up through his lashes and saw Minseok looking at him with a serious expression.

“I’m sorry, that was childish.” Luhan mumbled.

“A bit. Everyone lost their minds, though. I feel like secretly, you became a people favourite.” Minseok smiled thinly.

“Oh. I’m really sorry. I just didn’t know what to say, because Kris is right, and I didn’t know how to argue against his logic. But I really don’t want to stay with the Kims, they’re all Betas and Alphas, and rich.” Luhan stuffed another piece of brownie into his mouth, before offering one to Minseok.

“Hey, no, I’m supposed to be angry with you, stop being so cute.” Minseok huffed, before snatching the cake anyway.

“You know my little sister is an Omega, too, and my parents are a female Alpha Omega couple, right?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Luhan had paid extra attention, whenever Minseok spoke of them. “Why?”

“You could come home to Guri with me, if you’d prefer that? My moms are a bit overbearing, but really nice.” Minseok offered. Luhan’s jaw dropped.

“Close your mouth, I don’t want to see your gross, half-eaten brownies.”

 

And so, a month later, Luhan found himself on the bus to Guri, next to Minseok.

If he was bothered by his constant twitching and bouncing, he didn’t say anything. The closer the date had come, the more nervous Luhan had found himself.

He wasn’t nervous because of Minseok’s family, because they surely were just as wonderful as the Omega himself, but he was nervous, because it was Minseok’s family he was meeting, and even when he still didn’t act on it, and didn’t plan to, Luhan was still very much in love with Minseok.

He wanted his family to like him.

The other Omega absentmindedly started rubbing Luhan’s thigh over the course of the drive and Luhan settled down a bit.

South Korean was much smaller than China. Where Luhan was used to trips having to be made by plane, because else you’d need days, they arrived at Guri within a few hours.

 

“You still smell really nervous, are you fine, Lu?” Minseok asked, his eyes on Luhan’s face to check for discomfort.

“I should have blocked, after all.” Luhan poked cheek with his tongue. It was probably another reason why he was nervous – he hadn’t not blocked on purpose for over a year. But he wanted to leave a good first impression, and allowing to be scented was the polite thing to do.

“I told you, you could have, but no, you were a stubborn Luhan again.” Minseok rolled his eyes and took the suitcase the driver handed him.

“It’d not polite.” Luhan muttered.

Before Minseok could offer more insight on how Luhan was behaving weird, someone cried his name and Luhan jerked in surprise, spinning to see who was yelling.

A rather small woman, holding onto a half-closed coat and hat as she ran, came towards them, yelling Minseok’s name again, because the Omega took Luhan’s suitcase from the driver without a care in the world.

“ **Kim Minseok, you ungrateful child, come and greet your old mother right this second**!” she came to a halt in front of them, huffing angrily. The woman was tiny. Luhan usually felt average sized in between shorter and taller members of the pack, but right now, he felt like Kris must feel like on a daily basis.

“ **Oh, Eomma, you’re here already! I didn’t even notice.** ” Minseok grinned, after he had bid the driver goodbye and finally turned.

The woman shook her head and her eyes landed on Luhan. She held a small resemblance to her son, but it was definitely there.

“ **Oh, is this your friend**?” she asked and already beamed at him. Luhan quickly fell into a bow and introduced himself.

“ **My, my, you didn’t say he was this good looking! I’m glad to house you, young man, please feel right at home with us**. **Minseokkie never brings people anymore**.” She shook her head in disappointment.

“ **My name is Kim Dahyun, it’s so terribly nice to meet you**.” She said, still smiling and jerked her head, to implicate the offer to scent.

Luhan had to crouch down for that, which was very unusual for him. She turned out to be the Alpha parent, but since she was so small and upbeat, Luhan forgot about his usual reservations. Dahyun hugged her son three times in total, and then made him drag Luhan’s trolley as well, because he was a guest.

They rode the bus, leaving the city centre behind, to a smaller, quieter neighbourhood. The conversation never stopped, going over everything that had happened since the summer break, and then some.

The Kims lived in a storied building with a small playground, that was public for the inhabitants, Dahyun explained.

“ **It’s a bit cold to use now, but in the summer, the kids usually play here.** ” She explained. The door to their house still used a key and Luhan guessed from the chipped paint, that it was a bit older.

There was no lingering scent of strange wolf in the entrance hall.

“ **Are there not a lot of wolves in here**?” he carefully asked. Humans and wolves lived together, these days. But there still were stigmas and the social groups tended to split according to kind.

“ **Oh, no. Guri isn’t Seoul. We mix more, here. Is it more like Seoul in China? Minseokkie said you were from Beijing**?” Dahyun explained, as they ascended the stairs.

**“Yeah, I’m from Beijing. It’s… very separated. Wolves will usually only work for wolves and buy from wolves and live with wolves and stuff**.” Luhan explained. He regretted not packing fewer books. The chances that he’d spend the time studying, like a good student, were slim and the suitcase was heavy in his skinny arms.

“ **Oh, I see. Well, we’re not like that here. But the humans are just like wolves, anyway, so don’t worry about it**.” Dahyun beamed at him. Fortunately for Luhan’s arms, they arrived at the floor the Kims lived on, and Luhan immediately picked up strange wolves, now.

Dahyun let them into the flat and yelled about being home, like it was necessary, when their scents would immediately be all over the place.

Luhan was thankful for Minseok showing him where to put his shoes and his suit case, because he suddenly felt extremely nervous about what to do, and anxious to make a mistake, or leave a bad impression again.

“ **Welcome home**.” Another woman, looking a bit older than Dahyun, greeted them, when they entered the living room, that was designed with an open kitchen. Luhan blinked once, and then twice, because she looked like a photo copy of Minseok, just aged up. Their similarity was stunning.

“ **Hi Mama**.” Minseok went to hug her, too. Dahyun appeared by Luhan’s side, wrapping her arm around his slim waist. He stiffened, but she didn’t squeeze, just pulled him ahead gently.

“ **Aigoo, so skinny, you need to eat lots over the break! Honey, meet our handsome guest, didn’t Minseokkie make such a good-looking friend?** ” Dahyung excitedly introduced him and Luhan blinked, before feeling heat rise to his cheeks at the generous compliments.

The effect of people wanting to feed him wasn’t new. He didn’t like being reminded how skinny he was, however, he appreciated the gesture, knowing it was a way of showing their concern and wanting to care for him.

 

Minseok’s Omega mom was called Sohee, and while not as tiny as his Alpha mom, still pretty small. His sister was supposed to arrive later that day, so Minseok showed him around the apartment, which wasn’t very big, and they settled in his old room, where an additional mattress was put on the floor for Luhan to sleep on.

“I really want to thank you, for letting me stay with you.” Luhan repeated himself, from what he had told Minseok’s mothers just a bit earlier. He still felt a bit nervous, but mostly comfortable at the Kims’ house. Dahyun was nothing, but friendly and smiling, and Sohee seemed a bit calmer, yet still nice and caring.

“It’s no trouble. I don’t want to see you suffer – ever. And my moms already love you, don’t worry, okay?” Minseok patted his back and Luhan nodded obediently.

“Your moms have really different personalities.” Luhan pointed out.

“Oh, yes, they do. Opposites attract, they say.” Minseok laughed.

“Do you have plans for the holidays?” Luhan asked, carefully. He wasn’t one to plan ahead much, not like Junmyeon, but he wanted to know, if there was anything to be aware of.

“Not much. Eat, mostly, I guess. Most customs are human, you know?” Minseok shrugged.

“Yeah, sure. What about your extended family?” Luhan carefully inquired.

“There’s not a lot. My mom’s a single child and my grandparents from her side passed away some time ago. My Eomma’s family lives in the province’s reservation, you know, wild? They don’t do holidays, we don’t have much contact, at all.”

Luhan blinked at Minseok in surprise. He knew there were reservations in South Korea. There were also wild packs living in the less developed parts of China. But the concept seemed foreign to Luhan.

Minseok started laughing.

“You look so silly right now.” He pinched Luhan’s cheek. Luhan didn’t like his cheek pinched, but when Minseok did it, he loved it.

“Sowwy.” He said between his obscured face and the other Omega let go.

“I never knew of anyone who knew of wild wolves. I’m a bit surprised.” Luhan explained.

“Saying I know is already stretching it. I never visited, Eomma sometimes does, but they don’t really like city wolves and Eomma was worried for us to get hurt, because we don’t know how a pack works well enough.” Minseok shrugged.

“I see. Darwin’s natural selection and stuff, right?”

“That exactly.” Minseok grinned and Luhan was suddenly extremely happy to get two weeks of Minseok for himself.

 

Minseok’s sister arrived before dinner. Luhan tried to be helpful in the kitchen, while Dahyun went to pick her daughter up. Unfortunately, Sohee and Minseok seemed set on not letting the guest help and Luhan ended up standing in the corner.

**“Your Korean is extremely good. How long have you been studying? Minseok never tells us much, so I have to ask you all these things, Han-Ah**.” Sohee asked, while stirring the soup she was preparing.

“ **Because I didn’t want to talk about him behind his back.** ” Minseok explained.

“ **It’s not talking behind his back, if you’re giving us basic information so we can make him feel more at home.** ” Sohee gave her son a slap on the butt with a spoon. Luhan tried very hard to not let his butt distract him, which was easier said than done.

“ **I’ve studied for four years in Beijing, before coming here.** ” Luhan explained, happy to do something, even if it was answering questions.

“ **And what are you studying right now? I only know you also attend Korea Uni.** ”

“ **I’m doing a Master’s degree in East Asian studies. It’s a Korean degree**.” Luhan added, not wanting to be stingy on information, but unsure what to say.

“ **Ah, it’s always good to get a higher degree. Han-Ah, could you get the door**?”

The sharp ring of the doorbell had cut through her words and Luhan immediately rushed to the entrance.

Unsurprisingly, it was Dahyun with Minseok’s sister. She was carrying a suitcase, and looked like an interesting combination of her mothers.

“ **Hello**.” Luhan quickly stepped out of the way to let them in.

“ **Seulgi-Ah, there he is, meet Minseokkie’s handsome guest Han-Ah**.” Dahyun beamed and shoved her daughter his general direction.

Seulgi seemed used to her mom’s antics and smiled politely.

“ **Hello. I’m Kim Seulgi, nice to meet you**.”

“ **I’m Luhan. It’s nice to meet you, too**.”

 

The Kims made it easy to feel at home. They had this incredible open-mindedness to themselves that you couldn’t fake.

They were genuine with their questions and concerns, and never over-did it. Within three days, Luhan was allowing Dahyun to braid his hair, when Minseok fled at the suggestion, after having suffered through it for the previous days already, cuddled with Seulgi while watching TV, and had become an approved kitchen assistant for Sohee.

Luhan busily posted pictures to their pack’s group chat showing Minseok next to Dahyun, standing in front of a bookshelf and discussing what to throw out

_Proof that Kim Minseok is actually extremely tall_

The response was immediate

_Jongdae – Okay, sounds fake, but okay_

_Baekhyun – What??? Dae, you traitor!!!!!!!!! We all agreed we were really average and Kris and Chanyeol were ruining the statistic for us!!!!_

_Zitao – Yeah, no. Tiny-Ges._

Luhan smiled at his phone. He missed his pack a little. He could only imagine how he’d feel if he had stayed behind at the dorm on his own. He once again felt thankful for being allowed to stay with Minseok.

 

“Wanna go run?” Minseok asked. It was getting late and outside was uncomfortable to say the least. Seoul was cold, Guri was colder. Luhan did not like the cold.

“Sure.” Luhan also was an idiot, who was uncapable of saying no to a smiling Minseok.

“Great! The forest to the North is blocked for packs, but two Omegas will be fine.”

“Wait, no rogues?” Luhan inquired, worry rising in his gut.

“Nah, the warden is pretty extreme. We need to check with him, but he’s very Omega-friendly. Believe me, that’s the safest forest to run in, or I wouldn’t suggest it in the first place. I’d never do anything to risk your safety, Lu, you know that, right?” Minseok looked at Luhan with his eyes full of concern and something Luhan wasn’t quite sure where to place, but he couldn’t hold eye contact.

“Of course, I know that. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I know you don’t like the cold, so thanks for still coming.” Minseok smiled.

 

And so, Luhan found himself on a bus headed North an hour later. Dahyun had agreed on what a great idea it was, to go running, and Sohee had packed them a thermos with hot tea.

“This is where we get off.” Minseok announced. Luhan jerked from his dozing off and jumped after the other.

Minseok smiled at him, looking a bit… odd.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re cute, when you’re dozing off.” Minseok said and Luhan blushed a bit.

“How am I cute dozing off? I dozed off in a very manly way, if anything.” Luhan snorted, but didn’t really mean it.

“Right. I have photo evidence of that manly dozing off.” Minseok smirked and pulled his phone up, where he had posted an extremely… unfortunate picture. Was that drool?

“Why?” Luhan screeched and rushed after a cackling Minseok off the bus.

“Revenge for the picture with Eomma!” Minseok hollered and ran off, Luhan hot on his heels.

 

The warden gave them permission to go to the forest and also allowed them to strip and leave their clothes in his house, which was lucky for Luhan. His wolf had a thick pelt and would probably freeze less than Luhan in layers and layers of clothing.

Minseok nuzzled under his jaw playfully, before bouncing into the snow.

It was obvious, how well acquainted he was with the woods. It was dark, only the moon shone dimly between the trees, but Minseok knew where he was going and Luhan easily followed the stark white wolf.

The snow felt good under his paws, and they ran just until Luhan’s muscles started to ache enough for him to slow a bit.

Luhan didn’t think too much about how Minseok knew exactly when his jumps became a bit shorter, less effortless.

Luhan was tackled into the snow, the attack taking him by surprise. Luhan tried to gain the upper hand, but after a few useless snaps with his jaws and pushes against Minseok’s heavier form, he simply gave in to his fate and bared his throat, holding still.

It was easy to yield under Minseok. Because even in his vulnerable position, Luhan still felt perfectly safe. The white wolf nuzzled into his neck, but never bit down.

But he not only felt perfectly comfortable like this, there was a simmering excitement under Luhan’s skin he knew he had to reign in. It was the instinct to allow Minseok to mate him. Because he was strong and would protect him. His scent carried that like a red flag, how Minseok would be perfect as his mate.

It really was hard to push these feeling down, when he was with Minseok, sleeping next to his bed, seeing the other Omega cooking, reading and just living a lazy, domestic life together. In wolf form, it was even harder for Luhan to not think about how much he wanted to do exactly that until he was old and wrinkly, together with Minseok.

Minseok pulled away from his neck and flopped on top of Luhan’s stomach, whining softly in his throat for attention. Luhan licked over his face, how much he could reach pinned down like he was. The other enjoyed the bath and returned the favour, until they were essentially just poking each other with their noses playfully.

Minseok’s tail started whipping up snow from where it was wagging and Luhan watched curiously. The white wolf misunderstood and started to get off him, assuming he was bothered by the flying snow, but unable to control his tail movement.

Luhan immediately jerked up and bit just hard enough into his shoulder to pull him back down and Minseok’s blue eyes fixed him in confusion, before he tried to get comfortable again.

In wiggling back onto him, Minseok ground down on Luhan unconsciously. It happened all the time, especially in Omega cuddle piles. But because it was Minseok and his scent was heavy in Luhan’s nose, he couldn’t help but get turned on, the excitement that had simmered, clawing its way out of where he had tried to bury it.

Human Luhan knew he was not moving on his feelings, even when he sometimes read the signs from Minseok. Human Minseok also never said anything, always busy taking care of him, instead.

Wolf Luhan, however, wanted to be mated to this wolf, who smelled like a perfect match, and how he rubbed over him just felt so good, human Luhan was easily drowned out.

Luhan smelled the spike in pheromones, and how his scent turned so sweet, it was almost stifling. Minseok stilled, suddenly on extreme alert, and Luhan’s rational side took back over.

Were he human, he’d blush dark red. As it was, he whimpered and sunk into himself, trying to hide his arousal. He didn’t miss how dark Minseok’s eyes were, his body language that of a predator. The situation they were in was risky. Luhan didn’t know how Minseok’s instincts worked, but were he an Alpha or Beta, he’d likely just take him right on the forest ground, the pheromones setting off his animalistic side.

However, Minseok jumped off him and Luhan was on his feet in a second, tail between his legs, head down, to apologise. And also, to hide that he was starting to get wet.

A nip on his ear made Luhan look back up timidly. Minseok licked over his face, comforting him, before nodding the direction the house was, suggesting to go home.

It was awful to run with his dick half hard, instead of carefully tugged away, and his butt ever so slightly uncomfortably wet. At least, Minseok was in front of him.

But the bigger problem at hand was – what would he say? In a bit, he’d be able to talk again, and so would Minseok, and the other would most likely ask him, what on earth had just happened.

 

However, Minseok just made sure his scarf was wrapped around his neck properly, so he wouldn’t freeze, and linked their arms, as they returned to the bus station, catching a late bus back to the Kims’ house.

They sipped the tea on the bus, and read the group chat on Minseok’s phone together. There were pictures of fancy western food (Junmyeon), an older brother taped to a door as a ‘hilarious joke’ (Baekhyun), a rescued stray mouse – or rat, perhaps – with a scarf (Yixing) and a family picture from Qingdao (Zitao and Sehun).

Luhan easily nodded off on Minseok’s shoulder, only to find another photo of himself drooling on a bus in the group chat, when they walked back to the Kims’ house from the bus station.

It was after the lights in Minseok’s room were off, that the inevitable conversation happened.

“Lu?”

“Hm?”

“Did you notice something about my scent… perhaps?” Minseok’s voice was very soft, and pitched higher than usual in nervousness.

Luhan swallowed.

“Because, urgh, this is so hard, because I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I noticed by chance during my summer heat, because I still had your Manchester jersey, that, um…”

Minseok always knew what to say, what the right words were, what Luhan needed to hear. But right now, Luhan knew what Minseok was looking for. And struck by the need to make the one who smelled so wonderfully feel better, feel safe and comfortable, Luhan pushed himself up in his bed, resting his arm on Minseok’s mattress.

“You smell perfectly wonderful, like a perfect match.” Luhan completed the sentence. A second later, he realised what he had said and what else he wished to say, but never wanted to, but instead bury in his heart until he died.

“Yeah.” Minseok breathed thinly.

“But I’m anything but perfect. You… even if you are so perfect, and always make me feel so wonderful and comfortable, you deserve someone who’s just as perfect as you, not someone who’s… me.” Luhan ended.

Minseok huffed loudly, which was not exactly what Luhan had expected. He looked up and found the other Omega had turned, so his face was now in front of his.

A hand knocked onto Luhan’s head softly.

“Hello? Anyone home? Or just a vacuum in there? I told you, your past does not define you, just because you used to be an ignorant rich kid doesn’t mean you have to castigate yourself for the rest of your life.”

“But I…”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear you tearing yourself down. Because to me, you’re perfect.”

“But I…”

“Will you be quiet? Okay, listen here: you’re patient and put up with the pack’s shit much more than anyone else, you don’t let anyone disrespect you and punch Alphas even when you’re a skinny lightweight, who gets beaten up in return, that’s just crazy braveness, you are considerate and understanding for people with different backgrounds, personalities and needs, you play pretty sick football, and the only thing I dislike in you, is how much you seem to hate yourself. But I can see improvement already. I know there’s a self-respecting Luhan in there, somewhere.” Minseok poked his chest.

“And we’re getting him out of there, alright?”

Luhan sniffed and suddenly noticed his cheeks were wet. He didn’t investigate any further how to stop the tears, because he was still busy comprehending Minseok’s words.

The other had gotten a tissue from somewhere and gently dabbed over Luhan’s cheeks.

“You look ugly crying.” Minseok whispered with a small smile and Luhan snorted, grabbing the tissue from him.

“I always expected my perfect match to call me pretty at least 20 times a day, and beautiful another 10 – at a minimum. But here I am, getting insulted.” Luhan pouted. Minseok lay back down on his bed to be on eyelevel.

“May I call you pretty?” he asked softly and Luhan didn’t feel the usual disgust from being complimented with the word, so, he nodded.

“Because you are extremely pretty, so pretty, that I might have fallen in love at first sight, when I saw you on the lunch table for the first time.”

“Wow, you’re too cheesy. Can we kiss now?” Luhan asked, still crying, because he didn’t know how to make it stop.

Minseok eyed him carefully, obviously looking for any sort of discomfort, but there was none, and they easily closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in small, caste kisses that lasted until Luhan stopped crying, completely focussed on how soft Minseok’s lips were and how wonderfully he smelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I chose Seulgi (Red Velvet), Dahyun (TWICE) and Sohee (Wonder Girls) to appear as the Kim family purely, because of their looks, not because of any ships. Sohee and Minseok really look so much alike, it's an obvious choice, and all three are known as mono-lid beauties (Please remember, all types of faces and bodies are beautiful~). I tried to make their personalities as close to how they seem to me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Charcoal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

The break flew by in a blur of too much delicious food from the Kim moms, endless braided hair and secretly stolen kisses and holding hands.

Minseok had told him, that his moms knew he was gay, however, they both felt it was much too fast to tell his moms about the recent developments.

Luhan profusely thanked Minseok’s parents for their generosity, but they assured him he was welcome again any time. Dahyun had the type of twinkle in her eyes that made Luhan feel like she knew more than she let on.

On the bus to Seoul, Luhan found himself missing the three women a little bit already. In two weeks, he already felt more welcome and more at home with them, than he ever had with his own family.

“What are you thinking about? You’re doing the wrinkled face.” Minseok whispered.

“Ah, just… your family is so nice, like, really nice. I felt so much at home, I think I miss them a little already.” Luhan muttered.

“Really?” Minseok beamed and Luhan wanted to pinch his cheek. He no longer had to hold himself back, so he did.

“Yeah, absolutely. They were a bit too keen on feeding me, maybe…”

Minseok chuckled softly.

“I think you gained a bit of weight, though. It looks good!”

“You think so?” Luhan happily patted his tummy.

“Okay, I take it back, no one should be allowed to be excited over weight gain, totally unfair.”

 

The reunion with the pack made Luhan get over the weird home-sickness. Junmyeon invited them all to barbecue and Luhan found himself between Jongin, permanently attached to his arm, and Minseok, whose attention was mostly hogged by Jongdae, but he occasionally stroked his leg and prepared wraps for him.

Zitao’s parents had apparently been a little hard to convince, but eventually liked Sehun, much to the younger Alpha’s relief. From his stories, Zitao’s father sounded a bit like Luhan’s: new rich, spoiling his son and a bit overprotective. However, Zitao’s parents allowed him to choose his own future, his mate and also seemed to shower him in love.

A month ago, Luhan would have felt uncomfortably jealous. But after the vacation in Guri, he was just happy for the two.

And in the middle of all the wolves, he just felt right at home.

 

“ **Over here, Lu-Ge**!” Baekhyun hollered, loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear him. The wolf was known all over campus by now, so no one would really be confused.

Luhan signed and set his tablet between Kris and Chanyeol.

“ **Do they have the pudding again? It was out when I went**!” Kyungsoo asked over his mate, staring at the desert.

“ **Yeah, they have plenty now.** ” Luhan easily nodded and started mixing the vegetables into his noodles.

“ **Lu-Ge? I think your block wore off**.” Chanyeol nudged him and whispered.

“ **Oh, no, I didn’t apply any**.” Luhan answered and tried to not show how nervous he was.

Chanyeol made a small gasp, before starting to violently shake Luhan by his shoulder. A piece of carrot flew over the table, landing on Zitao’s perfectly coiffed hair.

“ **Ew! Ew, oh my god, Lu-Ge what the fuck?** ” Zitao screeched, throwing the vegetable to the floor. Sehun laughed hysterically and Yixing blinked in confusion, what had the Omega in such a fuss.

“ **Really? Will you not do it anymore? That is so great, Lu-Ge!** ” Chanyeol yelled into Luhan’s ear.

“ **No, I don’t think so**.” Luhan chuckled, still being shaken. Zitao had Sehun check his hair for more vegetables now, and several people demanded to know what was going on.

Chanyeol was hit on his forehead by Minseok’s chopsticks.

“ **Stop shaking him, you brute**.” The Omega glared at Chanyeol, who immediately let go of Luhan.

“ **I’m sorry, Hyung, I just got so excited, this is really great, I’m so happy for you**!” Chanyeol beamed and Luhan found himself grinning back at the Alpha.

 

Do you want coffee? I’ll buy you~

Luhan smiled at his phone.

Like a date? :o

He replied to Minseok.

Yes, yes~

 

It was not their first date. There had been a lot of coffee within a week, because they both were a bit snobby, when it came to it, and they had gotten dinner together, too. Minseok said he finally had someone with an expensive taste to share certain dishes, as Jongdae apparently didn’t appreciate them enough.

And Luhan enjoyed every second. It was just how it was before, but now, he got to hold Minseok’s hand, touch him whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted and they kissed, when they knew no one was watching.

Gay relationships between wolves had the same problems to fight as humans’. And Luhan wasn’t sure, how exactly to face them. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to. He was simply clueless.

So, there hadn’t been much more progress.

 

“Ge, you look like you’re in love. Who’s the lucky wolf?” Zitao teased, over the edge of his mirror.

“That is none of your concern, young man.” Luhan poked his tongue out.

“Oh, you didn’t even deny it!” Zitao sing-sang and returned to applying eyeliner.

Luhan made a noise and hid in his pillow. Why should he deny it?

“You know… if it’s someone… unusual to be with, I – and I think the whole pack – would still support you, right? Like Minseok-Hyung or Jonginnie.” Zitao announced from behind his mirror and while pulling an ugly face to apply his eyeshadow correctly.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay. And if you tell us you’re dating Minseok-Hyung before finals, I get money from the **beagles**. Don’t you want me to get money from them? I would even consider buying you cake, Ge.”

Luhan jerked up in his bed, his pillow flying to the ground.

“What… how… Zitao?” He whined and threw a book at the other, but failed miserably, and it landed halfway between them.

“You know, how you were complaining that Xing-Ge and Kris-Ge were so obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“I agree to all of that, but you and Minseok-Hyung? You were even worse, because you already were all over each other, but still were like lovesick puppies.” Zitao signed

“And you think you’re being subtle with that handholding? Because let me tell you, it’s not. The whole pack is in on the bet, even Junmyeon-Hyung.” Zitao tutted and Luhan felt his face flush red.

 

“So, you’re telling me, there’s a bet on us?” Minseok’s jaw dropped, when Luhan shared the information over cappuccino.

“All ten of them. And I was wondering how to tell them.” Luhan stared into his coffee.

“Just wait, Kim Jongdae…” Minseok muttered, his eyes narrowing.

“We have two weeks left, until Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae’s winning period starts.”

“Sorry, Lu, but we cannot tell them while Jongdae even gets a single won out of this. Who’d be winning right now?”

“Right now, I think it’s Kris, Zitao, Sehun and Kyungsoo. Everyone else said later.”

Minseok nodded.

“Since they seem to already know, anyway, can we just tell them today in the evening?”

“In the library? But all the packs around will hear, too.” Minseok asked, worried.

“I don’t care what they think. I want to be with you, so they’d find out eventually, anyway.” Luhan smiled and Minseok blushed. A rare sight.

“Wow, and you said I was the sappy one.” Minseok mumbled.

“You definitely still are. Everyone only thinks you’re so cool and tough, and then you cried over Bambi.” Luhan teased.

“Anyone not crying over that is a psychopath. You cried, too! And you cried over Manchester losing.” Minseok smirked.

“It was sad, okay? At least I’m not a fan of Bayern Munich.” Luhan huffed.

“At least my taste in men is excellent.” Minseok nudged Luhan’s leg with his foot and they both giggled stupidly.

“I found a picture on my phone, by the way. I wanted to show you.” Luhan confessed.

He had found the picture months ago, several of them, actually, after the Halloween party and consequent revelation of his past. They were in a folder on his phone. Minseok had said he wanted to see Luhan with an expensive designer purse looking like a snob.

And while Luhan knew, that Minseok didn’t think less of him for his past, but supported him in accepting and dealing with it, he was still a bit… self-conscious. But now, the words had slipped out.

“What is it?” Minseok asked, confused. They weren’t Sehun and Zitao, who were constantly showing each other videos or memes.

Luhan just opened the gallery, where a younger version of himself posed with a peace sign in front of a mirror, his hair curly and longer, lighter, dressed in white ripped jeans and basketball shoes.

“Oh!” Minseok gingerly took his phone and looked over the picture.

“Are there more?” he asked, voice soft, eyes glued to the screen.

“Yeah, just swipe.”

Luhan watched Minseok, as the other looked over the pictures in silence, until he reached the end of selfies with cat ears, filtered mirror photos and too many duck faces.

Minseok passed his phone back, a smile on his lips.

“Thanks for showing me. For remembering I was interested, and for putting your trust in me.” He sincerely said.

“And that’s why you’re the sappy one.” Luhan grinned, but he felt a bit lighter.

“At least I didn’t put a cat ear filter over my pictures when I was younger. Seriously, you’re supposed to be a wolf.” Minseok shot back.

“Said the one with the cat-eyes.” Luhan sniffed.

“Lamest argument ever. 1 out of 10.” Minseok deadpanned. “You looked really happy in the pictures, though.”

“I was happy.” Luhan agreed. He had been. And he started acknowledging that again.

“Good. Let’s continue to work on getting back there.”

“Because of you, I feel like I’m already getting there again.”

“Can we agree that we’re both sappy?”

“Never.”

“Whatever. Caramel suits you better than black. I told you.”

 

Telling the pack, when he knew they already knew and supported him, was surprisingly nerve wracking. But when Luhan was still wondering on where to start, Minseok flopped down on the chair next to him, looking over the people present – everyone, at different levels of stress over finals – and took matters out of his hands.

“ **So, Lu and I are courting. But you ass-hats already knew that. Jongdae, there’ll be no free cupcakes, because you didn’t tell me and even betted**.” Minseok said and took Luhan’s hand.

Expectedly, chaos erupted. Not because of the announcement, though the members all congratulated them sooner or later, but because of the timing and people whining over being broke and now having to pay up.

“ **Hyung! I couldn’t just tell you! It was such a wonderful opportunity! Did you know, Junmyeon-Hyung betted 100,000 won, because Zitao said it was a reasonable amount? Don’t you want me to become rich?** ” Jongdae whined loudly, over people raiding their purses for sad coins.

“ **At least tell me who tops! You know, Omega on Omega sex is really hot in…** ” Baekhyun didn’t finish his sentence, because Luhan had jumped on the table, walking across it and had him in chokehold, begging for mercy.

 

“Let’s get chicken and beer.” Minseok suggested, after the chaos had settled, payments had been made – Junmyeon didn’t carry cash, so Zitao now proudly owned another credit card – and they had studied for a reasonable time.

“Wow, romantic much?” Luhan grinned, but already packed his belongings.

“They eat it in K-Drama all the time, romantic enough in my books.” Minseok argued.

“Wow, please just go.” Zitao frowned. He was set for his finals, but his mate’s tests were another story, and being the loyal Omega he was, he stuck around, watching Jacky Chan dramas until late.

“Bye, have fun studying.” Minseok waved sweetly at the remaining pack.

“Don’t work too hard. Remember to sleep.” Luhan added.

There were some suffering groans, and they left the library for the chicken place down the street.

 

The beer left Luhan a bit too truthful and with a poorly working brain-mouth-filter, while Minseok put on the flirting a lot heavier than usually. Luhan knew he was a horny drunk, and it showed, even when he was only tipsy now.

“I wanna kiss you, so bad.” Luhan mumbled, when Minseok stuffed the last piece of chicken into his mouth.

Minseok grinned, as he chewed, and leaned closer.

“I wanna kiss you, too. And then some… if you want to?”

Luhan felt a whine build in his throat and nodded weakly. How long had he wanted ‘and then some’? Especially the last weeks were a dry spell, because he was too shy to bring it up, and Minseok seemed convinced he’d be uncomfortable.

The other looked quite surprised.

“Isn’t there the motel where all the couples always go?” Luhan suggested, making puppy eyes at Minseok, who took a sharp breath, obviously not expecting this answer.

 

Luhan had never been at a motel, and he felt a bit nervous entering. Inside were no people to be seen, though, and they booked a room and disappeared into the lift anonymously.

Luhan had half a mind to tell Zitao not to wait for him.

“You need to tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable. Or want to stop. Or take a break. Those are all fine, okay?” Minseok said, as he swiped the card. Luhan nodded, anticipation tugging in his gut.

The room wasn’t much. Practical and clean. All they’d need, really.

As soon as their jackets and boots were gone, Luhan started kissing Minseok, like he had wanted for hours by now. Minseok’s lips were always soft, and his scent enveloped Luhan so comfortably.

They stumbled to the bed and Luhan got pinned below Minseok. He used his free hands to tangle into the long, soft, white strands and pull Minseok even closer.

Stripping and kissing didn’t work together, especially, when Minseok licked so sensually into his mouth, that Luhan started to forget about his surroundings. But he wasn’t just lying there. Luhan teased back, sucking on Minseok’s tongue, exploring his mouth, and grabbing his neck and shoulders, pulling away his clothes, until they were both down to their boxers.

Luhan knew he was both hard and wet and he knew from Minseok’s scent, that had turned much more intense, with potent spiciness to it, that the other was just as affected.

Minseok pulled away from Luhan’s mouth, much to his annoyance. He wanted more. More kissing, more Minseok’s hands over his torso and arms and neck.

“Lu? What would you like? I mean, there’s a lot of possibilities, we don’t have to do the whole mating thing, maybe a blowjob?”

Luhan couldn’t help, but moan at the idea.

“I never did this before with another Omega, you know? It was usually, you know, fucking and knotting?” Luhan carefully asked. He was fine with that, but Minseok and him both didn’t have a knot in their anatomy. It also wasn’t needed for satisfying sex.

But it was new territory for him. He wasn’t sure if he could get off fucking Minseok. Jacking off didn’t work for him, he always needed fingers. He also wasn’t sure of the mechanics. First times were supposed to be perfect, but he felt unconfident to be on the giving side, so Minseok probably didn’t want to, too.

“I mean, no knotting, obviously. But the fucking is possible. As you probably already know. If you’d want to, you could do it.” Minseok suggested, brushing his hair from his flushed face.

“I don’t think I want to give, though.” Luhan admitted. Minseok seemed surprised.

“You don’t?”

“Do you? Would you fuck me?” Luhan asked, trying his best to not make a big deal out of the conversation. Talking was important when it came to sex, even when it was embarrassing.

“Fuck, Lu, I’d love to!” Minseok dove back down for another kiss, sloppier this time, a bit rushed.

“Tell me what you like, okay?” Luhan nodded, and Minseok pulled down his boxers.

He let the other Omega settle between his legs, that he let fall open easily.

“So pretty, Lu. All for me. Thank you.” Minseok mumbled, as he dragged his eyes over his body.

Luhan let him take his time, hissing, when Minseok carefully started to knead his thighs, working his hands up, towards his groin.

The first tug on his dick made Luhan buck up immediately. He felt his ass oozing more slick, and Minseok must have noticed, too, having a clear view, after all.

His second hand slid from his thigh over his ass, until two fingers rubbed over Luhan’s hole.

“With how many do you usually start?” Minseok whispered, his voice huskier than normal.

“One.” Luhan answered, his body starting to tingle. Minseok hummed, and carefully pushed a finger in to the first knuckle.

Luhan let out a deep, relieved breath. He felt himself open around Minseok easily, who tested the resistance, before pushing in deeper, dragging over his walls, right over Luhan’s prostate.

He couldn’t help but whine. It was just bordering on too much. He usually didn’t go for it right away, and his ex boyfriend didn’t usually bother looking for it.

Minseok carefully rubbed over it, as he started thrusting his finger in and out.

“Is this fine?” Minseok asked gently.

“Fucking good.” Luhan groaned.

Eventually, he added another finger, but he never gave him a break from the stimulation of his sweet spot. Luhan had batted away Minseok’s hand on his dick some time ago, and it was throbbing on his belly, now.

“Fuck, I knew you’d be great at this.” Luhan pressed out, when he felt himself edging closer and closer to his orgasm already.

“Thanks.” Minseok scissored his fingers now.

“Do you really want to go further? I think I can make you come like this…”

“No! Please, I really want to know what it feels like, when you fuck me.” Luhan begged, sounding desperate even to his own ears, but Minseok didn’t seem to mind, as he let out a low growl.

“We don’t have condoms, though.” Minseok rasped out.

“Can’t get pregnant. I don’t have anything, I got checked before coming to Korea.” Luhan whined. His patience was wearing thin.

“Me, neither, got checked after my last one night stand.”

“When was that?” Luhan asked, a bit out of curiosity, a bit out of jealousy.

“Before I saw and fell for you.” Minseok smiled and jabbed his prostate, making Luhan cry out in pleasure.

Minseok added another finger.

“You stretch so well, Lu. You’re doing so well.” Minseok praised softly.

“You sure you want to go further?” he asked again.

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, fuck me, please.” Luhan groaned and nudged him with his knee.

Minseok pulled his fingers out and Luhan softly gasped at the loss. Minseok peeled off his own underwear, throwing it off the bed. Luhan peeked. Minseok was average sized, but relatively thick.

Dick size was the same for humans and wolves, Alphas and Betas just went off the chart when knotting. Not that it was always all that pleasant to be stretched to the limit, Luhan found.

“Do you want to turn over?” Minseok asked.

“No. I want to see you.” Luhan replied and the other nodded, before reaching for a pillow to prop his hips up.

Luhan stared at Minseok’s muscular torso and started running his fingers over it, feeling the dips and hard, but warm body under it.

Minseok let him explore, while he positioned himself and lined up. Luhan gasped, when he felt the crown of his dick breaching, stretching him wider, but then filling him so wonderfully.

“You good?” Minseok asked. His muscles strained from holding back, but his eyes were focussed on Luhan, like he was the only thing he was seeing.

“Yeah.” Luhan nodded and carefully hooked his legs around Minseok, trying to ignore how the other’s dick shifted ever so slightly in him at the motion. Minseok felt it, too, letting out a small moan.

“Okay.” Luhan announced, once satisfied. Minseok grabbed his left hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I’ll move, then.” Minseok warned and Luhan nodded.

Luhan remembered how sinfully Minseok had danced on Halloween, when he started to thrust in small, accentuated moves from his hips. His prostate was rubbed with every move and small moans started falling from Luhan’s lips.

“Fuck, Minnie, right there.” Luhan breathed. Minseok picked the pace up, settling at a satisfying speed. There was just enough friction everywhere Luhan wanted it and he could meet the other moving his hips up. Minseok’s scent was heavy in his nose, making him a bit light-headed and Luhan pressed his hand tighter.

“Lu, fuck!” Minseok groaned, his breathing laboured, as he held a perfectly steady pace.

The pressure in Luhan’s gut quickly got more, every thrust bringing his orgasm noticeably closer.

“Min… Minseok, I’m close.” Luhan whined.

“Faster?” Minseok asked breathily, and Luhan nodded. Immediately, the thrusts got quicker and he could no longer keep up, clinging onto Minseok for dear life, when he came.

“Holy shit, Lu.” Minseok whispered, carefully fucking him through the orgasm. Luhan wanted to reply, to thank him, but all he would mutter were moans, as his high lasted for longer than usually.

The oversensitivity, after his orgasm wore off, had Luhan whining and Minseok pulled out, still hard.

“Let me!” Luhan reached towards Minseok, who settled next to him, and let Luhan jack him off. He had given enough hand-jobs to make Minseok come in record time, his own slick on his dick making the slide easy, if a bit filthy.

They lay in silence, until Minseok calmed down from his orgasm.

“Thank you.” Luhan finally said, breaking the silence.

“No, thank you! I mean, shit, you even came untouched, that was so hot!” Minseok turned and gave Luhan a small peck on the lips. They dozed off a little, but eventually got up to clean up. There were little touches, as they silently worked. Luhan felt wholly content.

They decided to go home, because the room really wasn’t very inviting, and they had basked in each other’s presence for long enough.

Zitao was fast asleep and Luhan cuddled himself into the blankets and sent Minseok a good night text.

 

Finals whizzed past them. Luhan’s tests honestly weren’t that hard, while Junmyeon looked like he had last slept in summer.

The stress finally fell off the pack, just a week before the new semester was to start.

They had discussed joining the packs looking for members, but decided against it. 12 was already a lot for a pack and with their bond as tight as it was, there was no point in trying to bend backwards to add more people.

 

“And let sit for 60 minutes. Oh god, that stuff is so smelly, how are we going to survive this?” Zitao whined.

Luhan had to agree, the dye removal didn’t smell nice.

“It’s either this or touching up roots.” He shrugged.

“No, no, no, the smell isn’t even that bad. Trust in me, I’m pretty much a professional at this point.” Zitao flung the box in the trashcan and Luhan rolled his eyes fondly.

Admittedly, Zitao had done a very good job every few weeks. His hair had been actual jet black, without any patchy parts.

“I’m so excited.” Zitao muttered and squinted at Luhan, obviously trying to imagine the caramel hair.

“So, are you going to spend the night at a hotel with Sehun?” Luhan changed the topic easily.

Zitao cackled. They were going to get chicken and beer – Kris and his hate for chicken had been outvoted easily, especially with a fan of it like Jongin – and then go to Karaoke. These sort of pack dates usually descended into Baekhyun picking up a random girl, and the two mated couples checking into the closest motel.

“Probably. Why? Do you want the room to yourself?”

Luhan grinned back.

“You bet!”

“Ah, this is so unfair, how you can smuggle your boyfriend past the guard, who even loves him, because he’s so cute and laughs over his terrible puns.” Zitao whined.

 

One hour passed easily, even with the chemicals being so bad that they opened the window. His hair still had a hit of darkness clinging to the strands, but it was almost the original, warm brown. Zitao squeaked over it and insisted on blow drying it for Luhan.

It softly fell over his forehead, reaching his eyebrows.

“Ah, Ge, you look amazing!” Zitao announced, circling his master piece.

“Thanks, Taozi.” Luhan smiled. He had expected to feel odd, or uncomfortable, until he got used to it. Like he had, when he first cut it off and dyed it black. But he didn’t. He felt… good.

The smile he threw his reflection was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	9. Chapter 9 - Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fighting and bullying.
> 
> The name Heng has no connection to anyone.
> 
> regular Text = Mandarin Chinese  
> bold Text = Korean  
> italic Text = texts/WeChat/Kakao Talk

Minseok’s hands were buried in Luhan’s hair, and he was tugging just enough to send jolts of pleasure through his body.

They didn’t need words, as the hungrily licked into each other’s mouths, Luhan’ hands exploring Minseok’s body under the clothes.

Just one look at his light hair had made Minseok’s eyes darken in lust. There was nothing that turned the Omega more on, than his boyfriend starting to accept himself.

The evening had become a game, to rile each other up. Small touches here or there, until they parted ways past midnight, and Luhan dragged Minseok to their dorm.

“Minnie?” Luhan huffed against the other’s mouth.

“If I wanted to claim you, would you be alright with that?” Luhan asked. The thought had suddenly crossed his mind.

“Fuck, yes.” Minseok groaned. “But only, if I get you in return.” He added quickly and eyed Luhan’s neck.

“Yes.” Luhan muttered, before pressing his lips against Minseok’s again.

Their clothes were discarded and Minseok opened Luhan with his fingers easily. They had done this several times, and each time became better, because their bodies started to be more in tune with each other and they knew just exactly how and where to touch.

Minseok liked it, when Luhan scratched over his back, while he fingered him. Luhan liked it, when Minseok teased him just a bit.

He still sat on top of Minseok, bend downwards to kiss him as good as he was able to, while his legs were getting wobbly and his mind hazy under Minseok’s ministrations.

“Do you want to ride me?” Minseok whispered.

“Yeah.” Luhan nodded. The fingers disappeared from his hole, and he rose up on his knees to line up.

He signed, as he sunk down. His body gave around Minseok perfectly, like they had been made specifically for each other.

Luhan rolled his hips, then started to lift himself up a bit to get more friction. Minseok started to thrust upwards and they settled at a pace they could both keep. Luhan threw his head back in a moan, when Minseok started grazing him just right. He’d never grow tired of this, he knew.

Minseok made him come undone on top of him so quick, Luhan’s legs hadn’t even started to give out, when he came with a small whine, clenching on Minseok, and triggering his orgasm as well.

Luhan let the other rock him through their orgasm and leaned down, into Minseok’s neck.

“May I?” Luhan rasped.

“Please.” Minseok moaned back. It was pure instinct, as he sunk his teeth into the flesh over Minseok’s scent glands.

The other jerked under him, a higher pitched moan leaving Minseok’s mouth and Luhan felt his dick throb in his ass.

He let go, and Minseok immediately had their positions reversed, pinning him on the mattress and biting down at the same place as Luhan had.

Minseok had slipped out of him, so Luhan clenched around nothing, when a bolt of arousal shot though him. He hadn’t known being claimed felt this good!

“Minnie!” Luhan whimpered and the other pulled back.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked worriedly, stroking hair from Luhan’s forehead.

“More than that!” Luhan gasped, as he felt his dick harden again. He traced the mark on Minseok’s neck, that already started to scab over.

“You know, I love you, Minseok.” Luhan said and looked for the other’s eyes. They were wide, and focussed only on Luhan, before Minseok captured his mouth again.

“I love you, too. So, so much!” he whispered.

They kissed a bit, but eventually, they grew hungry again, demanding for more, than just kissing.

“How about you fuck me for once?” Minseok softly suggested and Luhan no longer felt nervous, because this was Minseok and just being himself, doing his best, would be enough.

Minseok opened easily under Luhan’s fingers, as he knew from having fingered the other before, but the act itself was clumsy. Luhan knew how to ride Minseok, but this way around, his hips wouldn’t comply. After a bit of manoeuvring and laughing, they found a position that worked. Minseok came with his hand on his dick.

“Should I jack you off?” Minseok suggested, a bit breathless.

“Won’t do, I’ll take care of it, just rest.” Luhan whispered and stroked through his white hair.

“You’re really something, usually, it’s the other way around.” Minseok chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, nothing to be sorry for! I love it, when you come untouched. Maybe it’s more ideal when we do it as we usually do? I feel like I’ll have an aching back tomorrow already.”

“Why, though? My dick is tiny.” Luhan laughed.

“I’m pretty sure my anatomy isn’t aware I’m supposed to be able to take a knot.” Minseok signed.

“I still love you.”

“Because you don’t have the desire to put your knot into me.”

“Even if, I’d still let you fuck me, if you felt better that way.” Luhan announced and Minseok laughed, slapping his leg.

 

Luhan was so close, holding onto Minseok’s shoulders to ground himself, as the other thrusted up into him, when a sharp cry ripped them from their passionate love making in the morning sun.

“My eyes!” Zitao screamed and Luhan signed. The door slammed, and Minseok shrugged, before returning to what they had done seconds prior.

 

The week off was needed more than Luhan had realised. The sendless studying sessions that some of the pack members had gone through left them with little sleep and too much stress. Now, that it was over, the bounced back to their usual selves.

Luhan and Minseok were congratulated on their official mating, before being teased to death, and Junmyeon getting his usual worries over ending forever alone.

Being mated meant, that other wolves smelled weaker to Luhan now. It was actually quite pleasant. Baekhyun’s scent, for example, was turned down on the sex, leaving a much more pleasant, protective one.

Minseok, on the other hand, smelled stronger now. And he started to be able to tell emotions apart. It was much more intimate, than anything they had done before, and Luhan loved it, loved being able to read his mate without words.

On the last lazy Saturday, when Zitao and Luhan returned to their dorm after the Omega yoga session, the general comfortableness of everything cracked.

Luhan didn’t pick up his scent, but he recognised his face immediately, and froze. Zitao, talking about a new spring collection, didn’t notice and continued on for a few steps, before noticing and rushing back.

However, Luhan had been noticed, and the man standing in front of the international student dorm came over with large steps.

“Lu-Ge? What’s wrong?” Zitao asked.

“Han.” The man’s deep voice cut over the Omega, who jerked around to look at what had Luhan shrink away in fear.

Zitao stepped in front of him and levelled the man in a glare.

“Han, stop being such a coward and face your own brother, will you?” the man snarled. Luhan wanted to stay behind Zitao, but he knew it was no use. Against his own brother, he was powerless. If anything, the other Omega would get dragged into this mess, so he pushed past him.

“Seriously, it’s always the same thing with you. Do you know, how much work it was to find out your address, because you wouldn’t answer?”

“You made it very clear that I should never show my face back home again.” Luhan returned, but he was intimidated by the Alpha’s aura and couldn’t even look up. He felt Zitao behind him, but he couldn’t draw any strength from it.

“Father and mother were obviously upset at your childish and selfish behaviour. But they decided to give you another chance, yet here you are, throwing it away, by continuing to be selfish. What will that degree you’re going give you? There’re no jobs for experts on Asian culture, grow up!” Luhan flinched.

“The Lis have a son around your age, and they’re willing to let him mate with you. Pack your things, we’re flying back to Beijing in five hours.” His brother gestured towards the entrance.

“No.” Luhan said, not moving away.

“Stop being stubborn. It’s not up for discussion, or you won’t see any money from father anymore.”

“I said no, Heng. I’m not going. And I already don’t get money, I’m living off my savings, which are mine and you cannot touch, and you know that just as well as father.” Luhan reached behind him to feel Zitao, who immediately took his hand for comfort.

“Like those will last you and your shopping crazes. I said go and pack, Han, this is not up for debate.”

“And I said no, you do understand the meaning of the word, don’t you? And by the way, if you’d actually care, you’d already seen I’m no longer father and mother’s to give away to a random family.” Luhan announced and he felt his brother’s gaze focussing on his neck, where the scar was still dark and fresh, and definitely visible.

The Alpha growled and came closer now, grabbing Luhan’s shirt and yanking the neckline down to expose the bite completely. Zitao’s hand was sweaty now, and it was clear the sensitive Omega was stressed out by the situation, yet, he didn’t budge from Luhan’s side.

Luhan pushed at his brother’s chest.

“Let go!”

“So, you finally let some street dog claim you? What, did he fuck you into the mattress real good and promised to buy you Prada bags?” Heng spat. Luhan felt tears rise in his eyes from embarrassment.

“No, but he loves me, if you’ve heard of the concept.” Luhan still struggled to get free.

“You little brat.” Luhan saw his brother’s hand rise to strike him and close his eyes in anticipation, but the slap never came.

“Don’t you dare put a hand on him!” it was Kris’ deep voice and Luhan blinked his eyes open, as Zitao let out a deep sigh of relief.

Lu Heng was tall, but Kris was a tree of a man, and held the other Alpha’s hand, where it was risen. Luhan’s brother narrowed his eyes and focussed his anger on the stranger now.

“Are you the one to claim my brother?” he asked in a venomous voice. Kris’s eyebrows shot up for a moment, when he realised who he was standing in front of exactly.

“No. But I’m his pack, and I will still protect him, especially, when his brother is harming him.” Kris spat back. It took a lot to get him angry, but he definitely was now.

“Oh, right, how could I forget that our beloved Han likes to have men on all his fingers. I thought that episode would have taught you, but it seems you’re still whoring around.”

The words hit like he was physically beaten and Luhan curled into himself, leaning against Zitao, who still held onto his hand.

“He is doing none of that. As his pack member, it’s my natural wish to never see him harmed, like you’re doing right now. Don’t you have any morals, to tear your own brother down like that?” Kris growled.

“It’s none of your business, since, as you said, he’s my brother. And he will listen to what I tell him, pack his things, and come home with me, so we can take care of whatever mate-problem he has gotten himself into.”

“I said I’m not going.” Luhan repeated, still holding onto Zitao. The Omega wouldn’t budge, even when his brother was throwing these insults, but support Luhan, so he grew brave from that, seeing that his pack wouldn’t judge him.

“This is not your decision to make.” Heng shot back, but Kris cut him off, before he could add further insults.

“Actually, it is. He’s his own person and you don’t own him.”

Heng huffed and crossed his arms.

“Blood is stronger than some make-shift pack. He is under my orders.”

“No, I’m not.” Luhan dared to point at his claiming scar and saw, how anger flickered up in his brother again.

“Legally, he belongs to his mate.” Kris confirmed, still standing as a wall between Heng and the two Omegas.

Luhan heard someone running towards them and perked up, to see Junmyeon, in half a suit, half pyjamas, followed by Sehun, come towards them. He looked at Zitao, but the other was focussed on his mate, of course. Luhan would be, too if Minseok were here now. He guessed Zitao must have informed them, because what were the chances of first Kris, and now two other Alpha rushing over?

 **“Excuse me, what’s going on here?”** Junmyeon huffed, straightening his dress shirt. He was dwarfed between all the tall people around him, but he carried himself with the confidence that made Kris step back and let him take control of the situation easily.

Heng rolled his eyes, but Luhan saw he took a defensive stance now.

“Han, do you think I’m intimidated by your little harem? Which of those is the one who fucks you?” Heng asked, and Kris flinched, not one for such blunt words.

Luhan let go of Zitao, who clung to Sehun immediately, and stepped next to Kris. With so many of his pack around, he no longer felt as vulnerable and neither Junmyeon, nor Sehun would understand the humiliating things his brother could throw at him.

“None, I told you, they’re only pack. Junmyeon’s our Alpha, so if you want to discuss things, do it with him. But he’ll agree with me. I don’t have to come with you.”

“Please, don’t be ridiculous, I don’t speak Korean, he doesn’t speak Chinese. Pack your things and come with me. I know you’d be happier with some Alpha who can pay for your ridiculous lifestyle and the Li son happily will, as long as you’re a good Omega and bend over for him at night.”

Kris softly gasped again and Junmyeon took a small glance over his shoulder at them, obviously wanting to know what was going on.

“ **His brother wants him to come home to mate with some friend of the family.** ” Kris supplied. Junmyeon’s eyes widened, landing on Luhan’s claim mark, then looking at Luhan in question.

“ **Do you want to**?” Junmyeon asked Luhan, who shook his head, ignoring his boiling brother.

“ **Well, then I won’t allow it.”** Junmyeon decided. Luhan nodded and looked back at his brother, with new strength.

“You know nothing about me. I don’t need anyone to pay for my lifestyle, because I realised that there’s more than just shopping. I have a caring pack now and a wonderful mate, whom I love very much. And Junmyeon just said he’s not going to let me leave, anyway.”

Luhan spat the word out.

“That’s ridiculous. Like we just settled, he’s below me in hierarchy.” Heng smirked.

Luhan’s nose twitched suddenly, picking up a sweet scent layered over with anger… no, fury.

“My mate isn’t, though.” Luhan repeated.

“I don’t see that asshole anywhere, though.” Heng growled.

“I’m here.” Minseok pushed next to Luhan, sandwiching him between himself and Kris. Luhan immediately laced his fingers with Minseok’s, feeling endlessly relieved, and strengthened from his presence.

Heng raised an eyebrow at the Chinese and looked Minseok up and down.

“You claimed him at the wrong spot. I wonder if that claim is even proper then.” Heng crossed his arms, looking a bit too confident for Luhan’s liking.

“It is, though.” Luhan insisted.

“I want to talk to him. I accept he’s the once in charge of you now, but maybe his thinking isn’t that of an immature, spoiled brat.” Heng demanded. “Alone.”

“Well, you will need me to translate.” Luhan said, pressing Minseok’s hand, hoping he’d get the hint.

“He spoke Chinese just fine moments ago.”

“Well, he knows the basics, obviously, but unless you want to ask about his hobbies, it won’t be enough.” Luhan felt bad for making Minseok’s skills look bad, but he really didn’t want his brother alone with Minseok.

Heng nodded at Kris.

“You, tall Alpha, you come translate.” Heng ordered. Kris glanced at Luhan, who quickly nodded. Kris was the Alpha he trusted most. He’d protect Minseok if needed. Luhan, of course, knew that Minseok was very much capable to protecting himself far better than he himself was, but he still worried.

“ **Don’t worry, Lu, he’s got no backing to take you back to China**.” Kris said.

“ **Not that I’d let him, even if he had**.” Minseok snorted.

“ **Be careful, okay? He’s… very convincing.** ” Luhan muttered and reluctantly let go of the hand.

Junmyeon stepped back next to him, when Kris and Minseok moved forward to an annoyed Heng.

Luhan saw his brother sniff the air and furrow his eyebrows, before leaning Minseok’s direction, sniffing very obviously.

A smirk broke the frown on his brother’s face.

“An Omega? Lu, did your brain fry? This is your mate?” Heng laughed and stepped towards Luhan again, who was quickly covered by Kris and Junmyeon.

“Yes, he is.” Luhan squared his chest.

Heng started laughing hysterically and Luhan rolled his eyes. Of course, he would react that way, but Luhan was the childish one.

“W **hat did he say?”** Junmyeon asked, watching the Chinese Alpha holding his stomach.

“ **He found out Minseok’s an Omega.** ” Luhan shrugged.

Junmyeon snorted. Minseok looked ready to kill a man, when Luhan checked on his mate, his eyes not the normal dark brown, but blazing blue.

“That’s it.” Heng pushed out “You are coming to Beijing and mate that Li son!”

Luhan frowned. This wasn’t what he had expected. Was his brother questioning Minseok’s rank above him, just because he was an Omega? Probably. Thinking about it, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“That’s a break of pack law.” Kris chipped in. “You cannot go against his mate’s orders.”

Heng twirled and growled at Kris.

“That’s an Omega right there, a tiny one on top. He doesn’t get to say anything, when he wouldn’t even be able to beat me in a fight.”

Minseok marched up to Heng and pushed his shoulder, a clear invitation to fight, even without words. Luhan felt his stomach sink, cold sweat breaking. He didn’t want to get in between the wolves and undermine Minseok’s strength, when he knew what the Omega was capable of.

But Heng was taller and heavier, not to mention, an Alpha. His instincts were trained towards fighting. He was definitely at an advantage.

The Alpha also didn’t hesitate to take the challenge. With a growl, Heng launched himself at Minseok and Luhan grabbed Junmyeon’s arm in a death grip.

Minseok dodged and Heng overbalanced. With a well-placed kick, he was on the ground and Minseok dropped on top of him, pressing his elbow between his shoulder blades.

“You cannot have Luhan. He’s mine.” Minseok growled.

Heng tried to get up, but he was down and after some more struggling, he bared his throat in submission.

Minseok huffed and got up. Luhan was still frozen against Junmyeon, scared to love.

Heng wordlessly got up, beat the dust off his suit and glared at Luhan, who didn’t even find it in himself to react.

And then, he left. Just like that.

Luhan’s jaw dropped, as he watched him retracting brother.

“ **Wow, that must have been a blow to his pride**.” Sehun was the first to break the silence.

A moment later, Luhan crushed Minseok in a hug.

“ **Are you insane? We would have figured something out! I was so worried!”** Luhan sobbed into his shoulder, as Minseok patted him.

“ **Why? I like fighting for your honour. Makes me feel like a knight or something. Not to mention, it was a great way to let out all the aggression I felt against them. Ah, I really want to travel to China now, and beat up your ex- fiancé and maybe your parents, too**.”

Luhan just sobbed into Minseok’s shoulder and let his mate console him.

 

For him, there really wasn’t much to miss in China, when he had a mate and a wonderful pack in Korea, even when Baekhyun was too flirty and dirty minded, Jongdae was too loud, Kris and Yixing were still dancing around each other, Chanyeol got punishments for going on Kyungsoo’s nerves, Sehun was too whipped for Zitao, who was too spoiled, Junmyeon worried himself into an early grave, Jongin was too shy and Minseok too sappy.

But late that night, when everyone had gotten a bit tipsy on soju to get over the shock of the day, and Luhan had cuddled Zitao extra tight to thank him, when he lay next to Minseok, cleaned up, but still naked, he felt a tear of happiness roll down his cheek.

He would still have to explain to Zitao, that he, indeed, used to be a Prada and MCM fashion victim, not Gucci, and Junmyeon was dead set on suing administration for giving out his private information.

But he was just that: truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished~
> 
> I rewrote the ending twice and I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I don't think I can do any better.  
> Thank you very much for reading and for every comment and kudos, I'm really happy.
> 
> I don't know, if anyone noticed, but the Chapter titles represent Luhan's hair colour and mentality~


End file.
